Hard to love
by Cookiesamm
Summary: Adaptación. Katniss siempre lo ha tenido todo y quiere dejar atrás su imagen de niña buena perdiendo la virginidad con Peeta, un actor porno, pero no esperaba que él rechazara su propuesta. Enojada y averganzada, decide buscarlo para reclamarle, pero lo que encuentra hace que cambie de opinión sobre él. ¿Podrán enamorarse aún cuando son tan diferentes?
1. Argumento

Argumento

Peeta siempre ha tomado riesgos…

Peeta cuida de su hermana pequeña enferma, haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer —participar en la lucha de jaulas y protagonizar películas para adultos— su nuevo y descabellado plan para conseguir dinero y pagar los crecientes gastos médicos de su hermana. Pero cuando su última actuación lo hace terminar en la sala de emergencia con una enorme erección, gracias a la pequeña píldora que le dio el director, no puede sacarse de la cabeza a la linda enfermera que le atendió, incluso aunque sabe que ella está tan fuera de su liga que debería ser ilegal.

Katniss siempre ha jugado a lo seguro…

Cansada de ser encasillada como la dulce, inocente y trabajadora estudiante de enfermería, Katniss ha estado buscando maneras de salir de su imagen de niña buena. Cuando su amigo le sugiere la extravagante idea de perder su virginidad con la sexy y sin duda experta estrella del porno, Katniss está mortificada. Pero cuando Peeta rechaza su proposición, se encuentra molesta y avergonzada. Cuando decide buscarle para recriminarle, no está preparada para lo que se encuentra. El verle cuidar de su hermana pequeña hace que le dé un tirón el corazón, y de repente ya no se trata acerca de perder su virginidad, sino de ayudar a Peeta. Porque que el Señor la ayude, podría enamorase de una estrella del porno…

_**Esta es una nueva adaptación, díganme que les parece ok?**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia es una adaptación, Hard to Love de Kendall Ryan.**_


	2. Sala de emergencias

Peeta

_Maldición. _Sabía que una erección de cuatro horas no era normal.

Me moví incómodo en la cabina de mi camión y debatí que hacer. La clínica de emergencia estaba abierta las veinticuatro horas, por lo que ese no era problema.

Era la vergüenza por mi condición lo que me hacía quedarme en el estacionamiento. Pero, maldición, esto era jodidamente doloroso. Tiré de mis pantalones, intentando tener más espacio para mi entrepierna y acomodé mi erección una vez más.

_Al diablo_. Iba a entrar.

Atravesé el estacionamiento con poca luz, tratando de caminar lo más normal posible, pero cada paso probaba mi cordura.

Cuando llegué a la recepción, una anciana levantó la vista y preguntó si podía ayudarme con algo. Luché para mantener una cara seria mientras le expliqué mi problema. Me tendió un portapapeles de formas con una expresión adusta, sin querer oír ni una palabra. Me dirigí a la sala de espera, poniendo el portapapeles en frente de mi ingle.

Para empeorar las cosas, Haymitch, el director con el que había estado trabajando en el set, llegó irrumpiendo en la sala de emergencias para unirse a mí en la sala de espera, diciendo que no iba a permitir que uno de sus actores pasara por esto solo. _Carajo._

Una vez que entregué los papeles, me concentré en pensar en algo que pudiera domar a este monstruo de erección. Los Osos de Chicago, lo mucho que odiaba los hospitales, cualquier cosa no-sexual. Nada ayudó. Mi sangre corría acelerada en el momento en que me llamaron media hora más tarde.

Tenía la esperanza de un médico masculino, así podríamos manejar esto de hombre a hombre, pero cuando entré detrás de la sala con cortinas y vi a una joven enfermera esperándome, todas mis esperanzas se convirtieron en humo. Haymitch me siguió dentro de la pequeña habitación y se colocó en la esquina para observar. Estaba convencido de que estaba aquí con el único propósito de divertirse.

La enfermera me miró, y sus ojos se abrieron y contuvo su respiración.

Parecía joven, demasiado joven para ser una enfermera, y tenía una expresión inocente y dulce que ya no se encontraban en la vida.

—Hola. ¿Peeta Mellark? —Preguntó. Su voz era suave y tenía una nota de preocupación.

Me tomó un segundo responder. —Sí, yo soy Peeta.

—Por favor, toma asiento. —Hizo un gesto a la mesa de examen cubierta de papel y empezó a hojear mi forma—. Mi nombre es Katniss. Soy un estudiante de enfermería y estoy ayudando al médico esta noche. ¿Te importa si te hago algunas preguntas simples antes de pasar a las cosas difíciles? —Desplazó sus ojos nerviosamente a mi regazo, y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Seguro.

Asintió con la cabeza astutamente. —Está bien, entonces. Empecemos. — Se sentó en el taburete rodante a mi lado y se acercó—. ¿Su peso?

—Noventa y cinco.

—¿Altura?

—Uno, ochenta y dos.

Lo garabateó en su archivo. —¿Y tu edad?

—Veintidos.

Ella reprimió una sonrisa, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

Tenía el pelo entre negro y castaño y tenía grandes ojos grises que hacían juego con el color del cielo antes de una tormenta. Era pequeña pero bien formada, rellenaba bien sus batas de hospital azules, con curvas en los lugares correctos.

Tenía la boca llena como capullo de rosa y una nariz pequeña respingada, e incluso su uniforme de trabajo se veía pulido y elaborado —daba la impresión de que fue criada para este trabajo. Muy lejos de cómo crecí.

Terminó las formas y se ocupó con el equipo médico para comprobar mis entrañas. A pesar de que su presencia era profesional, no hizo nada para ayudar a debilitar mi erección. De hecho, creo que mi polla se puso aún más malditamente dura sólo para burlarse de mí.

Colocó un estetoscopio sobre mi corazón y escuchó durante unos momentos antes de anotar algunas notas. La vi trabajar con una sonrisa tirando de mis labios.

—Así que, Peeta —Sonrió hacia mí con dientes rectos y blancos mientras enganchaba un manguito de presión sanguínea a mi bíceps—, ¿cuál parece ser el problema?

_Mierda_. Me iba hacer decirlo. —Lo anoté allí… —Toqué el portapapeles que ella sostenía—, en los formularios que rellené en la sala de espera…

Bajó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño y curvando los labios. —Sí. Ya lo veo. Pero si pudieras explicarme, por favor… um, cómo sucedió esto. ¿Esta es la primera vez, que tienes, um… esta experiencia?

—Nunca he tomado sustancias dopantes antes, si es lo que estás preguntando. —Las palabras de los comerciales sobre la salud resonaron en mi cabeza. _Si usted tiene una erección que dura más de cuatro horas, busque ayuda médica de inmediato._

Aparté la mirada de la fina tela tensada sobre el pecho, pero no antes de que ella me pillara mirándola. Bajó la mirada hacia su pecho para ver lo que yo miraba fijamente y frunció el ceño. Sacó un enorme hisopo que no me había dado cuenta que llevaba en el bolsillo sobre el pecho. —No te preocupes, no voy a usar esto en ti.

Parecía que eso es lo que quería hacerme por pillarme comiéndome sus senos con la mirada. Me sentí como un verdadero imbécil, sentado aquí y mirando las tetas de la enfermera. _Con clase. _Era como si mi polla pensara que estábamos aquí para buscar a una candidata dispuesta a aliviar su malestar. _Lamentablemente, no, chico_. Sentí su dolor. Me aclaré la garganta y bajé la mirada.

Katniss trabajó de forma rápida y metódica, inflando el brazalete para el brazo y apretando sus dedos en mi muñeca para mi pulso mientras estudiaba su reloj de pulsera. Aproveché la oportunidad para estudiarla con más detenimiento, notando la forma en que su rostro se fruncía en concentración absoluta mientras trabajaba. Intentaba no dejarse distraer por mí. No era el habitual efecto que yo tenía sobre las mujeres.

—Entonces, ¿puedes decirme más acerca de cuándo comenzó este problema? —Bajó la mirada a mis formas, las cuales rellené deliberadamente vagamente, anotando sólo los detalles más importantes como mi nombre, seguro médico, y, ¡oh, sí!, una erección dolorosa. Tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con un médico de sexo masculino que hubiera tenido casos como este anteriormente, no una enfermera joven y linda, _maldición_.

Dudé y Haymitch se rió. —Comenzábamos nuestro rodaje y mi estrella aquí tuvo miedo escénico. Le di un par de las pastillitas azules que tenía a la mano por si acaso.

Su boca se frunció en una mueca enfurruñada mientras miraba de Haymitch a mí. Bajé la mirada, haciendo un gesto con la erección tensa luchando contra mis pantalones.

—Oh, mi…. —Voló la mano a la boca e involuntariamente dio un paso atrás.

Su respuesta fue tan honesta, tan malditamente inocente, que casi me echo a reír. Casi. Pero la mayor parte de mi suministro de sangre estaba sentado al sur por el momento, lo que retrasó mis respuestas normales.

—Así que, espera… ¿en qué negocio están ustedes?

—Entretenimiento adulto —respondió Haymitch y yo exactamente en el mismo momento.

—¿Quieres decir… porno? —preguntó Katniss.

Hice una mueca.

Haymitch se inclinó sobre Katniss, entregándole una tarjeta de presentación. — La señora Entretenimiento X —dijo con orgullo.

No le expliqué que la compañía de cine trataba sus películas con un toque romántico y elegante, lo cual fue lo primero que me atrajo. Aunque francamente, nada de eso importaba. Era pornografía, y eso era todo lo que iba a ver.

Probablemente pensó que yo era una especie de mujeriego o un adicto al sexo. Lo vi en sus ojos, y no tenía sentido contradecirla. No era como si fuera a volver a encontrarme con esta chica nuevamente. Nunca sabría sobre la pequeña niña bajo mi custodia, y la hipoteca, alimentos, servicios públicos o las utilidades de las que yo era responsable.

Después de tomar un momento para recobrar la compostura, la enfermera entró en acción, tomando una bata de papel blanco y empujándola hacia mí. —Aquí. Desnúdate y ponte esto de forma en que se abra en la parte delantera y regresaré enseguida. —Huyó de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

Unos días atrás, cuando firmé para la cosa de entretenimiento para adultos, todo me pareció fácil. Me presenté y posé para unas fotos de modelos para el sitio web. Usando sólo unos bóxer. Me recosté en la cama con una hermosa chica llamada Clove. Posamos en varias posiciones que se volvían cada vez más íntimas —Lamiendo su cuello, sus pezones, y luego su clítoris. No era sexual, como se podría pensar que sería. Tuvimos que permanecer quietos y mantener cada postura durante unos segundos mientras la cámara hacia clic en la distancia, así que no era como si estuviera realmente excitándome. Pero hoy no fue igual. Ha sido… diferente. Y cuando me pidieron que me quitara el bóxer, no me pareció difícil. Lo hice sin decir una palabra, luego Clove se agachó y frotó sus largos y bien cuidados dedos por encima de mi paquete hasta que estuve erecto. Después pasé una hora posando con ella. Modelar fue la parte fácil. Fue la filmación la que me resultaría difícil.

_Tres horas antes_

Haymitch caminó hacia mí para darme una charla. —¿Estás listo para esto?

Respiré hondo y miré al set de grabación —un sofá de cuero blanco contra ventanas de piso a techo en el elegante loft que alquiló el estudio. Se sentía frío y artificial, pero ¿qué podía esperar? Era sólo sexo. Podría hacer esto.

Era lo único en lo que sabía con certeza que era bueno. Y lo más importante, se paga mucho, lo suficiente como para pagar la atención médica de Prim.

Me imaginé su dulce rostro asomándose por el borde de su edredón cuando la había recogido hace un rato. Le había dicho que Glimmer iba a cuidarla y que no me iba a ver hasta la mañana. Ella apretó los labios y asintió. No le gustaba la oscuridad, e incluso a veces prefería meterse en mi cama por la noche, pero estaba poniendo su cara valiente.

—¿Peeta? —preguntó Haymitch, exigiendo mi atención de regreso a él.

—Sí, estaré bien.

—Ese es mi chico. Nuestra actriz debería llegar pronto. Es una chica nueva. Vas a amarla. Joven, dulce... —Hizo un sonido de succión con la boca y los ojos tenían una mirada lejana. Me estremecí. Ignorando el hecho de que él era un director de películas para adultos, el comportamiento de Haymitch sólo gritaba mala calidad.

Comenzaba a arrepentirme de mi decisión de trabajar para él, pero las visiones de signos de dólar seguían flotando ante mis ojos. Haymitch me había visto en el ring de boxeo en varias ocasiones durante el año anterior, y unos meses antes comenzó a acercarse a mí después de las peleas, prometiéndome grandes sumas de dinero si alguna vez estuviese interesado en trabajar para él. En ese momento, me reí. Pero las peleas trajeron menos dinero y las cosas empeoraron con Prim, acepté la oferta y decidí darle una oportunidad.

El artista de maquillaje se acercó, por suerte, distrajo a Haymitch de cualquier pensamiento pervertido que se estuviera reproduciéndose a través de su cabeza. Me quité la bata a su petición y comenzó a aplicarme algún tipo de bronceado en spray sobre los hombros y el pecho. No me gustó el olor, pero lo alejé de mi mente y me concentré en lo que tenía que hacer.

—Lo más importante de recordar es el _control_. No hagas nada hasta que yo lo diga. Pero si necesitas ir más despacio, o cambiar posiciones, hazlo. Siempre y cuando no eyacules hasta que yo dé la señal. Tenemos un montón de escenas y posiciones antes de que eso suceda —Me recordó Haymitch.

—Lo tengo. No me será un problema.

Él se echó a reír. —Arrogante. Me gusta eso.

La confianza no solía ser un problema para mí, pero no podía negar que había un dejo de ansiedad ante la idea de tener sexo con una chica a la que nunca había conocido, en la cámara, frente a una sala llena de gente —técnicos de iluminación, director, equipo de filmación, y algunos otros cuyos papeles no sabía. Traté de no centrarme en eso y en su lugar pensé en el dinero que Haymitch me prometió.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿No debería hablar con ella primero? ¿Descubrir lo que le gusta y eso?

Haymitch se rió y palmeó mi hombro. —Niño tonto. Se trata de una escena porno, no una primera cita. Ella fingirá, así que no te preocupes porque tenga un orgasmo. Sólo concéntrate en ti.

No podía imaginar cómo podría tener una conversación así con una extraña... _¿Así que te gusta la penetración o la estimulación del clítoris para alcanzar el orgasmo? _Dios, ¿yo era un idiota o qué? Estaba pensando demasiado en esta mierda.

La puerta principal se abrió y todo el mundo se volvió. —¡Y ahí está! Mi chica hermosa... —Haymitch se dirigió a saludar a la estrella con los ojos abiertos mientras ella entró en el apartamento.

No pude dejar de notar lo asustada que ella estaba. Y joven. Mierda, ¿esta chica siquiera tenía dieciocho años? Vi como Haymitch le ayudó a quitarse su chaqueta y la colocó sobre la silla de maquillaje.

Cuando Katniss regresó, yo estaba sentado en la mesa de examen, la bata de papel cerrada sin anudar a mí alrededor. Haymitch no se había ofrecido a irse mientras me cambiaba. Él y toda una habitación llena de gente ya me había visto desnudo, así que pensé que no importaba mucho en este punto. Ansiaba que esta jodida noche acabase.

Katniss se lavó las manos y cuidadosamente colocó una bolsa de hielo sobre mi ingle. Me moví y dejé escapar un gruñido de sorpresa por la frialdad, y los ojos de Katniss se encontraron con los míos. —¿Está bien? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Bien —dije y tragué la cadena de malas palabras que quería dejar salir y ajusté la bolsa de hielo para que no se sentara directamente en mis bolas.

Haymitch se apoyó en la mesa de examen y rió para sus adentros como si encontrara nuestra interacción divertida. Era evidente que yo estaba intrigado por ella y por la forma en que sus ojos vagaron por la habitación, desesperada por mirar a otro lado excepto directamente a mí, o mejor dicho, a mi apéndice inflamado. Ella estaba claramente incómoda.

—Puedes ver por qué lo contraté, ¿no, cariño? —Haymitch sonrió con orgullo y me dio un codazo suavemente en un costado.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y metió la barbilla contra el pecho.

—Continuaremos con esto —gruñí. No me importaba el examen o estar expuesto, sólo quería poner fin a su vergüenza lo antes posible.

No sé por qué escuché a Haymitch y tomé esas malditas pastillas.

Me sentía atraído por la modelo que contrató, ese no era el problema. Era muy bonita, menuda y bien proporcionada, pero se había visto jodidamente asustada. Traté de mantener una conversación cortés antes que comenzara el rodaje, pero incluso una pequeña charla fue demasiado para ella. Se excusó a la cocina, donde estaba sentada encaramada en un taburete de la barra, con los ojos cerrados y el pecho oprimido que subía y bajaba mientras tomaba profundas respiraciones. Después de que finalmente se convenció de hacer esto, me sentí tan incómodo que ni siquiera pude mantener mi erección —algo que nunca fue un problema para mí antes.

No me follaría a una chica que estaba horrorizada de mí_. Lo siento, eso no es excitante. _Haymitch asumió que era un problema de nervios, y estúpidamente acepté las píldoras en lugar de explicarle por qué no quería hacer esto. Al final, tuve que ser hombre y explicarle la situación, pero no antes de que el daño estuviera hecho.

—¿Así que eres una estrella porno? —preguntó Katniss, mirándome brevemente antes de alejar la mirada.

Estaba tan nerviosa como un ratón de campo en una estampida. —¿Eso te molesta? —fanfarroneé. No tenía por qué saber que se trataba de mi primera película y ni siquiera la había terminado. Además, ya me había juzgado. No tiene sentido tratar de defender mi honor.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos de nuevo y los mantuvo. —No. —

Su voz sonó segura, pero no pude dejar de notar el rubor que se arrastró hasta el cuello para colorear sus mejillas. No estaría para nada sorprendido de saber que era virgen, con lo tímida e insegura que era de sí misma. Razón de más para estar lo más lejos posible de ella.

Viendo su trabajo, sus pequeñas manos moviéndose para cuidar de mí agitó algo en mi interior. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien cuido de mí.

El médico entró en la sala —Un hombre a finales de los cuarenta, y puritano, cosa que me tranquilizó.

Después de cubrir los aspectos básicos —que me había tomado dos de las pequeñas píldoras azules a pesar de que sólo se recomendaba una y sí, había estado totalmente erecto después de cuatro horas y media, ahora el médico, por suerte, se fue directo al trabajo, abriendo mi bata. Mi miembro inflamado sobresalía frente a mí, saludando con orgullo al doctor y a Katniss.

—¡Allí está! —Haymitch sonrió con orgullo. Este tipo era retorcido. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan interesado en mi polla? Claro que era superior a la media, lo sabía. Después de que Haymitch se me acercara para protagonizar una de sus películas, miré estadísticas en internet y me medí, sólo por curiosidad. Era mucho más grande que el promedio de acuerdo con lo que había leído en línea.

Pero aun así, su interés era espeluznante. Me recordé que trataba con el cuerpo humano durante todo el día y que estaba pensando en el dinero que podía hacer cuando lo miraba, pero eso no quería decir que me gustará que otro hombre mirase mi polla con entusiasmo.

Mi mirada subió para ver la expresión de Katniss. Un mala idea. Su boca se quedó abierta, y su pecho subía y bajaba con cortas respiraciones.

Prácticamente sentí su mirada acariciante.

—¿Es familia? —preguntó el doctor, inspeccionándome cautelosamente.

—No.

El doctor inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta, haciendo un gesto a Haymitch. — ¿Le importaría salir de la habitación, señor?

—Claro que sí, doctor. —Haymitch asintió con la cabeza—. Me voy de aquí tan pronto como usted me diga que no habrá daño permanente en la máquina de hacer dinero.

El médico levantó la vista hacia él, no le hizo gracia. —Sobrevivirá. Ahora, por favor, váyase.

Aparentemente satisfecho por la respuesta del médico, Haymitch me dio un guiño, me palmeó el hombro y salió de la habitación.

—Entonces, ¿Qué tan mal estoy? —Estaba casi asustado de preguntar.

Los ojos de Katniss se movieron hacia el suelo, como si supiera que no me iba a gustar la respuesta. No era bueno.

—Te daré una dosis de medicina, una combinación de esteroide y un relajante muscular para ver si eso vuelve las cosas a la normalidad. Tomarás estás oralmente y esperaremos unos treinta minutos. Si eso no funciona, tendré que insertar una delgada aguja en el eje y extraer sangre de forma manual. —El doctor tomó unas notas en mi archivo y salió de la habitación.

Se hizo un nudo en mi garganta. Las malditas pastillas tenían que funcionar. No sería capaz de manejar que acercara una aguja a mi polla sin golpear al pobre hombre en la cara.

Katniss regresó unos minutos más tarde con un vaso de plástico pequeño que contenía dos pastillas y un vaso de agua para mí. Me tomé las pastillas y el agua de un solo trago. Una vez más, ella organizó la bolsa de hielo sobre mi regazo, su mano rozó mi polla, lo que la hizo saltar. La vi morderse el labio para evitar sonreír.

—Gracias —murmuré, pasándole el vaso.

—De nada. Quédate quieto, regresaré a chequear tu evolución dentro de un rato.

Nunca había sido tan feliz de estar solo en toda mi vida, pero veinte minutos más tarde mi erección se aflojó, salté de la camilla y empecé a vestirme. Justo cuando estaba tirando de mis vaqueros, Katniss volvió a verme. La mirada de sorpresa en su rostro me detuvo.

—Creo que estoy listo para irme —expliqué.

Sus ojos viajaron a lo largo de mi cuerpo, deteniéndose una vez que llegaron a la protuberancia que ya no forzaba en mis vaqueros. —Oh.

—Gracias por todo. —Agarré mi chaqueta de la silla y comencé a ponérmela. Sus manos se lanzaron y apretaron contra mi pecho—. No puedes simplemente irte. El doctor Canciller querrá um... hablar contigo de tu, um, estilo de vida. Y ver si podemos ofrecerte pruebas de enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

Me eché a reír. —Gracias de todos modos, pero estoy bien. —Apenas tenía tiempo para tener citas, por no hablar de tener relaciones sexuales, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre usaba condón. Por no hablar de que Haymitch insistió en hacerme la prueba como un acuerdo para trabajar para él. Todo lo que quería hacer era llegar a casa, ver cómo estaba Prim y olvidar que ocurrió toda esta noche.

—Está bien. Cuídate —dijo, y salió de mi camino mientras la pasaba, dispuesto a dejar muy atrás esta experiencia.

_**Primer capítulo! Díganme que les pareció y si quieren que continúe con la historia o no…**_


	3. Cumpleaños 21

Katniss

Cuando desperté y busqué mi móvil para ver la hora, me sorprendí al descubrir que ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. Me estiré y arrojé de vuelta mi edredón, suspirando porque a pesar que era tarde, mi cuerpo no estaba tan dispuesto a dejar mi suave y celestial almohada.

Trabajar en el turno de medianoche estaba causando estragos en mi sistema. Cada noche que trabajaba, despertaba más y más tarde en el día. Al menos tenía esta noche libre, era mi vigésimo primer cumpleaños, e iba a salir con mis amigos más tarde. No podía imaginar lo que Johanna tenía planeado. Esa chica, a pesar de que la consideraba mi mejor amiga en la escuela de enfermería, era un problema con _«P» _mayúscula.

Me senté en mi tocador y cepillé mi cabello. Las bolsas bajo mis ojos necesitaban atención también, así que apliqué un poco de corrector antes de fijar mi cabello en una coleta.

Mis padres no entendían por qué trabajaba tan duro. El dinero ciertamente no era el motivador, mi familia tenía más de lo que hubiéramos gastado en toda una vida, pero yo quería algo más para mí misma. Algo que fuera bueno y me mantuviera ocupada. Su única meta para mí era encontrarme a un hombre rico y bien educado, y convertirme en alguna especie de esposa perfecta, un deseo que no compartía. Una vida como esa sonaba increíblemente aburrida para mí. No quería pasar mis tardes tomando píldoras de la felicidad y copas de vino. No, gracias.

Una vez en la cocina, deslicé una dosis de café en la cafetera, el dispositivo más usado en mi cocina ya que rara vez me molestaba en cocinar para mí. No podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior, o más específicamente, en Peeta. Bueno, en realidad estaba pensando en cierta parte de su anatomía más que en otra cosa, y me reí de mí misma. Había visto un montón de cosas extrañas trabajando en el turno de medianoche en la sala de emergencias, pero esta fue una de las más memorables.

Él era innegablemente atractivo, y eso fue incluso antes de ver la pitón que acampaba en sus pantalones. Era alto y ridículamente tonificado de la cabeza a los pies, con una cara dura y mandíbula fuerte. Su nariz tenía una cresta pequeña que indicaba que probablemente fue sido rota en algún momento, y esos ricos ojos color azul rodeado por espesas y rubias pestañas.

Tuvo el más extraño efecto en mí. Nunca me había atraído un paciente. Nunca. Era mi trabajo, y rara vez notaba detalles sobre la persona actual. Esa afirmación sonaba superficial, pero veía a la gente que entrar y salir del hospital como objetos clínicos. Solamente notaba detalles que necesitaba para hacer mi trabajo, como dónde hay mejor línea de vena para empezar una intravenosa o extracción de sangre, o calcular las medicinas en base al peso, cosas como esa.

Pero con él, no pude concentrarme en lo que necesitaba hacer. En su lugar, me di cuenta cómo sus ojos azules seguían cada uno de mis movimientos, el grosor de la vena que pasaba por la longitud de su eje, y la tensión en su cuerpo ante la evidente incomodidad. También noté el tatuaje asomando por el cuello de su camiseta como si se arrastrara por su cuello. Quería ver el resto de él, incluso si el solo pensamiento hacía revolver mi estómago de nervios. Y sé que sabía de mi vergüenza por esa molesta sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

Cuando el timbre sonó, corrí al panel del intercomunicador para saludar a Johanna y Cato. Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento y encontré a Johanna subiendo por las escaleras, una bolsa de papel marrón llena con botellas de licor en una mano y un recipiente plástico en la otra. Cato cargaba un ramo de rosas. Cato era como un hermano para mí, pero no estaba segura de que siempre estuviéramos en la misma página.

Le hice prometer a Johanna no organizar nada grande, solo saldríamos a disfrutar de unos cocteles, y hasta ahora parecía que había mantenido su parte del trato.

—¡Nuestra bebé está creciendo, Cato! —chilló Johanna y me tiró en un abrazo. Le palmeé la espalda y la alejé por algo de espacio personal. No era la más grande abrazadora en el mundo. Cato se rió y pasó alrededor de nosotras, entrando a mi apartamento. Sabía que era mejor no tratar de abrazarme, después que me quedé completamente rígida en sus brazos la única y primera vez que él lo intentó—. Gracias por las rosas —le dije a su espalda mientras hacía su camino a mi cocina por un vaso. Había pasado suficiente tiempo en mi departamento como para saber dónde estaba todo. Demonios, creo que él conocía mi apartamento mejor que yo. Una vez lo llamé para preguntarle cómo limpiar mi cabello del desagüe obstruido de la ducha y me informó que tenía una botella de limpiador de cañerías debajo del fregadero de la cocina. Él era bueno para mí, así como lo era Johanna. Ella a menudo me obligaba a salir de mi caparazón, lo que, aunque era a veces doloroso, era bueno para mí también.

Johanna se hizo cargo de la isla de la cocina, extrayendo varias botellas de alcohol y mezcladores de su bolso. Cato consiguió los vasos y los llenó con hielo, mientras yo estaba de pie y los observaba.

—¿Qué hay aquí? —Levanté la tapa de la bandeja de plástico, esperando que contuviera un pastel.

—Tragos de gelatina —respondió Johanna, sonriendo—. Prueba uno.

Quité la tapa y la dejé a un lado. La bandeja estaba llena de pequeños vasitos de plástico que contenían un arcoíris de brebajes de gelatina. Desde luego, parecían invitarme. Escogí uno verde y lo incliné en mi boca, pero la masa gelatinosa se mantuvo firmemente plantada en el interior del vaso.

Johanna se echó a reír y miró a Cato. —Enséñale cómo, Cato. Olvidé que teníamos una virgen de tragos de gelatina en nuestras manos. —Midió dos tragos de licor claro y los arrojó en un vaso lleno de hielo, mezclando la bebida como si fuera su segunda naturaleza.

Cato sonrió y rodeó la isla para estar de pie junto a mí. —Saca la lengua. Entrecerré mis ojos a él.

Se rió entre dientes. —Sólo hazlo.

Obedecí y él llevó la copa a mi boca, mostrándome cómo arremolinar mi lengua alrededor del borde de este para aflojar la gelatina hasta que se deslizara del vaso a mi boca.

—Mmm. ¿Manzana verde? —pregunté.

Cato limpió una mancha de gelatina de mi labio inferior y lo lamió de su dedo.

Johanna asintió. —Sip. Y aquí está tu trago de cumpleaños.

Era rosa y burbujeante. Tomé un sorbo y lo encontré sorpresivamente refrescante. Difícilmente podías saborear el vodka que la había visto verter dentro. Era suave y delicioso. —Gracias.

Una vez que todos tuvimos bebidas, cortesía de Johanna, Cato agarró la bandeja de tragos de gelatina e hicimos nuestro camino hacia la sala para sentarnos en el centro de mi peluda alfombra color crema. —Necesitamos música. —Johanna abrió mi portátil y mi corazón casi se detiene. Salté de mi asiento en un esfuerzo por detenerla de ver lo que estaba a punto de ver, pero fue demasiado tarde—. ¡Santa mierda!

Mis mejillas ardían al recordar para lo que había usado el computador la última vez, había escrito en la dirección, la página web porno de la tarjeta de presentación cuando llegué a casa y busqué hasta que encontré fotografías de Peeta.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Cato, mirando alrededor de Johanna. Su cara se arrugó de asco—. ¡Puaj! —Saltó hacia atrás del ordenador, como si lo hubiera picado.

—¿Miras porno, Katniss! —La sorpresa en la voz de Johanna era inconfundible—. No te estoy juzgando, en absoluto, es más como… sólo estoy sorprendida. Siempre has parecido de la especie de inocente.

Tragué saliva y agarré el portátil de su regazo, tirándolo hacia el mío. —

No es lo que piensas. —Abrí mi biblioteca de música e inicié la lista de reproducción de indie-rock, entonces puse el computador a un lado. Johanna se rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. —Lo siento, cariño, pero eso va a requerir una explicación. Quiero decir, nunca has tomado un trago de gelatina, te criaste con los Waltons, tu maldito cajón de ropa interior está organizado por color y día de la semana. Escúpelo, nena.

Cato levantó la vista de su bebida. —¿Tienes ropa interior por días de la semana? Oh, tengo que ver esto. —Se puso de pie y caminó por el pasillo hasta mi habitación, Johanna y yo saltamos a nuestros pies para seguirlo.

—¡Cato! —llamé—. ¡Sal de ahí!

Él se echó a reír y abrió el cajón superior de mi cómoda tallada a mano de color rosa pálido. —Santa mierda, no estabas bromeando, Jo. —Levantó un par de bragas de algodón blando de la parte superior de la pila y los sostuvo para inspeccionar—. Domingo —leyó en la parte de atrás, riéndose entre dientes.

Los arrebaté de sus manos, arrojándolos de vuelta en el cajón y lo cerré de golpe con mi cadera. —Suficiente. Fuera. —Los ahuyenté de mi dormitorio.

Sí, compré el paquete de ropa interior de algodón. Eran cómodos. No era tan malo. Johanna se mantuvo firme, bloqueando la puerta de mi habitación.

—Sólo si nos cuentas la historia de ti mirando porno. Apuesto a que ni siquiera tienes un juguete sexual, ¿verdad?

—Te lo diré. —La rodeé para caminar por el pasillo. Pero no iba a responder la pregunta sobre juguetes sexuales. Incluso si Cato era como un hermano para nosotras, aún era un hombre, y no iba a admitir que tenía un vibrador escondido en la parte de atrás del cajón de mi ropa interior. Dios, me hubiera muerto de vergüenza si hubieran encontrado eso. Una vez que estuvimos sentados en la alfombra de la sala otra vez, me tomé unos pocos tragos más de gelatina para aliviar mis nervios y tiré de una almohada sobre mi regazo. Johanna se sentó enfrente de mí, pareciendo satisfecha, y recostándose contra el sofá. —Está bien. Pasó algo anoche en la sala de emergencias… —Agarré otro trago y sorbí el bocado gelatinoso, necesitando fortalecerme a mí misma ante el recuerdo de la erección de Peeta.

—¿Cómo de grande dirías que era? —preguntó Johanna una vez que conté de mi historia, inclinándose hacia adelante con ansiosa curiosidad.

—Ah, infierno, voy a por otra bebida —anunció Cato, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Después de considerar —y rechazar— un cercano candelabro, y sin encontrar nada más adecuado en mi sala de estar para exhibir toda la longitud de la hombría de Peeta, Jo y yo hicimos nuestro camino hasta la cocina, sonriendo ante mi idea de coger un pepino del refrigerador.

Metí la mano en el cajón de las verduras y sostuve la larga verdura frente a mi entrepierna. —Esto se ve bastante bien.

Johanna me tomó de los hombros, girándome de un lado a otro, así podía mostrar varios ángulos. —Maldita sea. A ese chico le cuelga.

Cato se retiró al cuarto de baño mientras Johanna y yo regresábamos a la sala de estar. Ella alzó el pepino con orgullo sobre su cabeza, agitándolo al ritmo de la música y encabezando el camino de vuelta hasta mi ordenador. Johanna se sentó en el sofá con el portátil en equilibrio sobre sus rodillas y yo me deslicé a su lado para… supervisar.

—Haz clic aquí —le dije, señalando a las fichas con etiquetas de los modelos. El título me había parecido un poco extraño, pero supuse que sonaba con más clase que decir estrellas del porno. La mayoría de las imágenes eran de chicas en topless posando seductoramente. Johanna se desplazó más allá de las fotos de las chicas. Anoche había inspeccionado a fondo cada imagen, preguntándome si Peeta habría dormido con ellas, y a cuál preferiría más.

Todas esas chicas eran delgadas y bronceadas, con grandes pechos falsos.

Yo no quería, pero mi mente inevitablemente hizo comparaciones con mi propio cuerpo.

Yo era de estatura media, de peso medio. Mis pechos eran decididamente reales, caían varios centímetros cuando me quitaba el sujetador, y tenía demasiadas pecas para ser considerada sexy. Bonita tal vez, pero definitivamente no a la altura del tipo de mujeres con las que él dormía normalmente. Sin embargo, todos los pensamientos de inseguridades se desvanecieron cuando encontré la foto de Peeta.

—Ese es él. —Señalé la foto.

Decía que su nombre era Sebastian, pero era definitivamente Peeta.

Estaba de pie cerca de un banco de pesas, pantalones cortos sueltos sobre sus estrechas caderas para mostrar sus marcados abdominales y estaba sonriendo como si supiera un secreto que el resto desconocíamos.

—Maldita sea. Es jodidamente caliente.

Me reí. —Lo sé.

Johanna hizo clic sobre su foto. A pesar de que me pasé la última noche estudiando detenidamente cada una, no pude evitar inclinarme hacia adelante para unirme en su inspección. Tenía una página completa de fotos. En muchas vestía solo un par de calzoncillos negros, y otras pocas en las que los bóxer habían sido eliminados y todo él estaba orgulloso en la pantalla. El tatuaje sobre el que yo me había preguntado era un diseño tribal que cubría su hombro izquierdo y se arrastraba hasta su pecho, terminando en su cuello.

Me sonrojé ante la vista de su polla bien erecta y el calor se arrastró hasta mi pecho, hasta que estuve rosada y tensa. No podía dejar de recordar la sensación de estar cerca de Peeta en la semi-privada habitación del hospital, donde había estado lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor de su piel y oler el aroma almizclado de su excitación.

Johanna se desplazó hasta la biografía que había debajo de las fotos.

La había leído anoche, pero no podía resistirme a leerla otra vez por encima de su hombro. Decía que era el más nuevo modelo, y que trabajaba en exclusiva para su página web. La biografía afirmaba que era extremadamente profesional para trabajar y que siempre se centraba en asegurarse de que las chicas se sintieran cómodas. Fuera del trabajo, disfrutaba entrenando y escuchando música rock. Sonaba como un cliché de mierda, pero eso no me impidió aferrarme a cada pizca de información que pudiera conseguir.

Cato apareció desde la cocina, esta vez con una botella de cerveza, y se hundió en una silla al otro lado de la habitación.

—Cato, ¿quieres ver el aspecto que tiene un verdadero hombre? —bromeó Johanna.

Le di un codazo en el costado. Cato era solo unos centímetros más alto que yo y tenía una constitución delgada, pero era lindo y no me gustaba que ella le menosprecie. Especialmente porque regularmente recibía críticas por ser uno de los pocos estudiantes masculinos de enfermería.

—Tengo que verlo cada día, nena. Estoy bien. —Se terminó el resto de la cerveza.

Johanna cerró el portátil. —Vamos a salir. Si miro algo más de eso, me lanzaré sobre el primer chico que vea en el club.

En el momento en el que llegamos, los tragos de me habían hecho efecto. Cato pasó el brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me ayudó a entrar. Una vez que estuvimos estacionados en el bar, me depositó de forma segura en un taburete, rechazó el pedido de Johanna para más tragos y me pidió una cerveza y agua. Con nuestras bebidas en la mano, encontramos una cabina en la esquina y nos sentamos.

Me dejé caer en el asiento, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Cato. — ¿Qué había en esas cositas de gelatina? Me siento rara.

Johanna se rió. —Vodka. Pensé que sabías que los tragos de gelatina llevaban alcohol.

Cato tomó mi barbilla, girando mi rostro hacia el suyo. —¿Cuántos de esos te has tomado, Kat?

Intenté contarlos y perdí la pista. —Umm, ¿diez? ¿Doce?

—Mierda —dijo y quitó la botella de cerveza de mi mano, remplazándola por el agua.

—Maldita sea, Johanna. Dijiste que le echarías un ojo esta noche.

Johanna agitó una mano hacia él. —Está borracha, no muerta, Cato. Cálmate. Es su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, y por Dios, no eres su padre. — Tomó de nuevo un buen trago de su propia bebida.

—No discutan, chicos. Estoy bien. —Extendí la mano hacia ellos tranquilizadoramente, pero la dejé caer—. ¿Ven?

Ambos se rieron de mi falta de coordinación.

—A veces olvido lo protegida que estás, Katniss. Juro que actúas como si hubieras sido criada por los Cleavers, con tus bragas de algodón de los-días-dela- semana y todo. —Se echó a reír.

Me senté más erguida en mi asiento. —Solo porque soy virgen para los tragos de gelatina no significa nada. Demonios, soy virgen en cada sentido…

Me tapé la boca con una mano. ¡Ups!

No había querido decir eso en voz alta.

Johanna agarró mis hombros. —¿Hablas en serio?

Asentí de mala gana. Las caras de Jo y Cato estaban llenas de sorpresa ante mi revelación. —¿Qué? No es como si estuviera orgullosa de ello. No quiero ser así más.

Johanna tomó mi mano. —Nena, no es nada de lo que avergonzarse. Pero si lo que quieres es deshacerte de ella… no es tan difícil de hacer. Tus padres tuvieron la conversación de las abejas y los pájaros contigo ¿verdad?

Aparté mi cerveza de Cato y tomé un trago fortificante. —No soy como tú.

No puedo tener una aventura de una noche.

—Bueno, no me vengas llorando cuando te encuentres vieja y viviendo sola con un puñado de gatos.

Tomé otro trago de mi botella, no le contaría que había estado pensando en conseguir un gato últimamente. —Déjala en paz, Jo —dijo Cato, quitándome la cerveza de la mano otra vez. Se inclinó hacia mí—. Si quieres que te ayude solo házmelo saber.

Johanna golpeó con fuerza la mano de Cato para apartarla de mi muslo. —No, Cato. Yo la ayudaré a elegirlo. Será como mi regalo de cumpleaños. —Sonrió. Hice rodar los ojos, resoplando ante sus sugerencias. No iba a elegir a un tipo al azar para dormir con él en mi vigésimo primer cumpleaños. Y por supuesto que no iba a acostarme con Cato. ¡Argh! ¿Podrías imaginarlo? Era como un hermano para mí—. ¡Oh Dios mío! Katniss, mira. —Johanna señaló al otro lado del bar—. Es el tipo de la página web.

_**Bueno Kat no resultó tan santa como pensábamos, pero en su lugar, cualquiera hubiera buscado fotos de Peeta desnudo…**_

_**Gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews, darle follow y favorito.**_

_**Gracias especiales a Hermione Mellark Stone, MildredxDD, Maria, Teresa, Candy Lof, Alecandace, EllieHG, Orion Mellark y Juliper 22!**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	4. Regalo de cumpleaños

Peeta

_M_e senté en la barra con una cerveza, perdido en mis pensamientos.

—¿Quieres un pezón en esa botella, hombre? Deja de ser una pequeña perra y bebe —dijo Gale, acabándose su propia cerveza de unos pocos tragos.

Le dediqué una mirada de advertencia. —No me jodas esta noche, no estoy de humor. —Me había empeñado en emborracharme esta noche, necesitando unas pocas horas de paz de todas las preocupaciones que me envolvían constantemente, pero de algún modo estaba fallando incluso en eso—. Ha llegado la factura de la última cirugía de Prim.

—Lo siento, hombre. —Gale inclinó su cerveza, chocando su botella contra la mía—. Déjame saber si puedo ayudar.

Asentí con la cabeza. Nunca le pediría ayuda y ambos lo sabíamos, pero todavía, el simple hecho de que la ofreciera, significaba mucho. Gale y yo habíamos sido amigos desde octavo grado, cuando me mudé aquí para vivir con mis abuelos. Sabía todo acerca de mi hermana Prim y el estado en que quedó su pobre columna vertebral y sus piernas, enredadas y retorcidas. Después del fracaso de mis padres con la metanfetamina que les llevó a ambos a prisión cuando ella tenía tres años, y perdiendo a mis abuelos un años después de eso, había tenido su custodia exclusiva. Ella tenía seis años ahora y era una pequeña cosa que no conocía el significado de la palabra discapacitado. Era una de las muchas cosas que amaba de esa niña. Pero su cuidado no era barato, lo que me dejaba preocupándome constantemente por el dinero.

Gale, un entusiasta de toda la vida de las artes marciales, me había introducido en la lucha en jaula hace un par de años. Era el arreglo perfecto. La oportunidad de ganar dinero rápido y liberar cualquier indeseada agresividad todo de una vez. Pero no era suficiente. Y luego llegó también mi última estúpida aventura. Haymitch se acercó tanto a Gale como a mí, pero yo era el único que estaba lo suficientemente mal de dinero como para considerarlo. O el único lo suficientemente idiota, elige tu opción. Gale sabía que yo estaba trabajando para Haymitch, pero no quería saber ninguno de los detalles, así que por supuesto no le mencioné mi tardía visita nocturna a la sala de emergencias.

Después de recibir la factura de la última cirugía de Prim, me di cuenta de que no era más que un trabajo bien pagado que necesitaba, uno que venía con seguro de salud, también. Pero si pudiera aguantar grabar siquiera un par de vídeos, tendría más que suficiente para pagar la factura. Luego podría centrarme en reformar mi vida y buscar un trabajo de verdad, por el bien de Prim.

Dándose cuenta de que estaba perdido en mis pensamientos otra vez, Gale se aclaró la garganta. —Deja de estresarte, hermano. Ya tienes suficiente durante la semana. No hemos salido en Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, y ya que tienes una niñera para Primrose esta noche, tenemos que aprovechar este tiempo.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? —Ir al gimnasio para una tardía sesión de entrenamiento, seguida por una ducha caliente y mi cama sonaba como una forma perfecta de aprovechar el tiempo para mí. Ni siquiera creía que fuera capaz de emborracharme un poco en estos momentos.

—Para empezar, tenemos que conseguir algún coño como prioridad número uno.

Sacudí la cabeza. No intenté explicarle que mañana yo vería un montón de ellos en el rodaje. Y con esa factura colgando sobre mi cabeza, estaba seguro de que actuaría esta vez.

Gale inclinó la cabeza hacia una cabina al otro lado del local. —Y creo que estás de suerte, hermano. Aquellas chicas de allí te están mirando.

Me aparté de la barra, acercando mi cerveza a mis labios mientras escaneaba la habitación. Con una sacudida de sorpresa vi a la bonita enfermera de la otra noche sentada en una cabina con un par de amigos.

_¿Qué demonios?_

La otra mujer de la mesa me saludó con la mano.

—¿Las conoces? —preguntó él.

—Sí. Apenas. —Tiré unos billetes sobre la barra y le dije a Gale que le vería más tarde. Caminé hacia donde estaban sentados.

—Hola, sexy —dijo la amiga de Katniss, arrastrando los dedos por mi antebrazo—. Vi tu página web. Esa mierda era caliente.

Mis ojos volaron a Katniss. ¿Les había hablado a sus amigas acerca de lo que hice? ¿Y qué… me había buscado en Google? —¿Katniss?

Ella se sonrojó y se mordió su labio inferior. —Hola, Peeta.

¿Ni siquiera iba a negarlo? Supuse que tendría que acostumbrarme al hecho de que fotos de mi polla se esparcieran por todo internet, y que los videos lo siguieran pronto. Tenía un rodaje mañana por el que tendría que pasar.

Compartí mi opinión con Haymitch acerca de contratar a chicas que parecían tan jóvenes y me prometió que me emparejaría con Cashmere, una profesional experimentada que seguro amaría, si le daba otra oportunidad.

—Toma asiento, Peeta. ¿O es Sebastián? —Preguntó la amiga de Katniss—. A propósito, yo soy Johanna, y este es Cato. —Hizo un gesto hacia el tipo sentado con ellas. Él me dedicó una sonrisa débil, pareciendo tan incómodo como estaba yo.

Me quedé de pie. —Llámame Peeta.

La mirada de Katniss viajó hacia abajo, a lo largo de mi pecho y mi estómago, deteniéndose justo en la hebilla de mi cinturón. No pude evitar la sonrisa que tiraba de mi boca, y ella sabía que acababa de ser pillada. Dejó escapar un resoplido, cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellos para descansar.

—¿Está borracha? —Me deslicé junto a ella.

Johanna asintió con orgullo. —Sí. Es su vigésimo primer cumpleaños.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Katniss echó un vistazo por un ojo abierto y alzó la vista para mirarme. — Gracias —refunfuñó antes de cerrar los ojos otra vez.

—Justo a tiempo —dijo Johanna, inclinándose hacia delante sobre sus codos—. Estábamos justamente discutiendo el regalo de cumpleaños de Kat.

Katniss despertó de su estado de somnolencia y le tapó la boca con la mano a Johanna.

—No, Jo.

Johanna debidamente apartó la mano de Katniss y se la estrechó, antes de ponerla sobre la mesa. —Joder. Deberías darme las gracias ahora mismo. Verás, aquí nuestra Katniss es virgen, ¿y qué mejor regalo de cumpleaños que perder su virginidad con alguien experto en dar placer femenino? Quiero decir, haces esto para ganarte la vida. —Alzó una ceja—. ¿Verdad?

Eché hacia atrás un trago de mi cerveza. ¿Estaba bromeando? —Bueno, sí, podría saber una cosa o dos acerca de eso… —Tomé otro sorbo de mi botella para callarme. Quiero decir, seguro, nadie se había quejado nunca antes, pero eso no significaba que yo fuera la deslumbrante estrella del porno que habían visto en la página web. Salvo que todos _pensaban _que lo era. Infiernos.

Katniss alzó la vista y encontró mi mirada, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad. Cristo. No podía mirarme de esa manera o no iba a ser capaz de mantenerme controlado.

Incluso aunque lo creyera, tenía un momento difícil para entender cómo podía ser todavía virgen todavía. Era hermosa, pura e inocente. Su cabello fluía en suaves rizos sobre sus hombros, descansando solo en la parte superior de sus llenos pechos. Ella era la jodida perfección y ni siquiera lo sabía. Su piel parecía tan suave, quería acercarme a través de la mesa y pasar mi pulgar a lo largo de su mejilla solo para demostrarme a mí mismo que no podía ser tan suave como parecía. En cambio, tomé otro trago. A este paso iba a necesitar otra cerveza muy pronto.

Johanna alzó su copa en el aire como si quisiera brindar. —¡La mejor idea de todos los tiempos! —Le hizo un gesto a la camarera y pidió una ronda de chupitos para la mesa—. ¿Tequila, está bien?

Asentí con indiferencia. En realidad, solo quería saber qué estaba pensando Katniss justo en ese momento y qué era exactamente lo que les había dicho a sus amigos acerca de mí.

Los chupitos llegaron y tomé el vaso de las torpes manos de Katniss. —No más para ti, pastelito. —Me tomé tanto mi chupito como el de ella, uno detrás del otro, el licor ardiendo en su camino hacia abajo.

Hizo un mohín y tomó un sorbo del agua que empujé hacia ella. Pero mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro, sus labios se separaron y su respiración se aceleró. Se inclinó hacia adelante con interés, una sonrisa temblorosa en sus labios que se envalentonó con cada segundo que pasaba. Una carcajada de su amigo Cato nos sorprendió a todos. —¿Estás bromeando? ¿Este tipo? No. Katniss, si realmente vas a hacer esto, debería ser conmigo. No con algún tipo al que ni siquiera conoces, el cual probablemente tendrá Dios sabe qué tipo de enfermedades.

Katniss tragó saliva visiblemente. Tan loca como era esta idea, era su decisión. Me obligué a cerrar la boca y mantener mi rostro sereno. Una ola de nervios que bajó a través de mi estómago me dijo que yo deseaba esto —la deseaba a ella— más de lo que tenía derecho a hacer.

—Está bien —chilló—. Solo déjame pensar. —Presionó sus sienes con los dedos. Una inesperada oleada protectora surgió en mi interior y me encontré a conteniendo la respiración.

Johanna sacudió la cabeza. —Kat, por favor, por favor, te lo suplico, en nombre de las mujeres de todas partes. Ten sexo caliente y experimental con esta estrella del porno. Cato siempre estará aquí. —Agitó la mano en su dirección y él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Una cosa estaba clara como el día para mí. Cato tenía sentimientos por ella. Sentimientos reales. Yo probablemente debería dejar de interrumpir al pobre bastardo, pero una mirada a los ojos de Katniss me dijo que ella no correspondía sus sentimientos. Ni un poco. Sus ojos vagaron por mi pecho de nuevo y se mordió el labio. Sus mejillas encendidas de color rosa. Se estaba encendiendo con solo pensar en estar conmigo. Joder, iba a tener una erección aquí mismo si no dejaba de mirarme de esa manera.

Cato dejó su bebida. —Vamos, Kat, esta no eres tú. Juegas a cosas seguras. No vas a hacerlo… con él —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia mí—, y todos lo sabemos.

Ella frunció el ceño y se metió el labio inferior en su boca, considerando las palabras de él. —Estoy harta de que todo el mundo piense que soy la señorita Chica Buena, con notas perfectas y bragas de días de la semana. ¿Sabes qué? Llevo puestas las de los miércoles hoy —es sábado— y esa es una manera bastante triste de revelarse, ¿eh?

_¿Días de la semana? _Maldita sea, la imagen de ella en ropa interior no estaba haciendo nada para controlar mi libido hiperactivo.

—¡Bueno, olvida eso! Voy a hacer esto. —Katniss enderezó los hombros, lo que hizo que sus tetas fueran hacia afuera. Ese pequeño top que llevaba puesto dejaba poco a la imaginación. Y diablos, sus pezones estaban duros. Esa urgencia de protegerla que sentí antes estaba de vuelta, fastidiándome con más insistencia. No daría un paso atrás y simplemente permitiría que cualquier tocara ese bonito pequeño coño suyo. Le patearía el culo a Cato para mantenerle alejado de ella si tenía que hacerlo. Lo cual no sería difícil, considerando que estaba listo para partirle los dientes en caso de que volviera a mirarla de esa manera otra vez.

—¿Kat? —preguntó Cato, su voz suave y suplicante.

Los ojos de Katniss regresaron a los míos, bebiéndome. Solo se quedó allí sentada parpadeando, esperando con expectación. _Oh, joder, iba a ir al infierno._

—Al diablo, lo haré yo mismo —gruñí.

Su rápida inhalación ante mi declaración hizo que se me pusiera de punta el vello de mi nuca. Tragué ásperamente. —Pero no esta noche. Has bebido demasiado.

Su boca cayó abierta por la sorpresa.

—¿Tienes un lápiz? —Hice señas hacia el bolso gigante de Johanna apoyado sobre la mesa. Ella se puso en acción de golpe, hurgando en el interior y segundos después me tendió un lápiz. Me incliné sobre la mesa y giré el brazo de Katniss, frotando la suave piel contra mi pulgar. Su piel _era _tan suave como imaginé y la sensación me detuvo en seco por un segundo—. Si aún lo quieres mañana, y dudo que lo hagas, cariño, encuéntrame aquí. —Garabateé la dirección a lo largo de la parte interna de su brazo, arrojé unos billetes sobre la mesa y me marché.

_**¿Por qué incluso cuando Peeta es el chico malo, es tan decente? Katniss hubiera aprovechado…**_

_**Gracias por leer, dejar sus reviews, dar follow y favorito!**_


	5. Primrose

Katniss. —El tono de desaprobación de mi madre llamó mi atención.

Golpeó una uña lacada de rojo contra la mesa—. Pareces un desastre. Espero que tu noche de fiesta con tus amigos valiera la pena.

Enderecé el vestido de verano alrededor de mis rodillas, y me removí en el asiento. Aunque mis recuerdos de la noche anterior eran algo brumosos, una lenta sonrisa cruzó mis labios. Fue todo lo que un vigésimo primer cumpleaños se suponía que sea. Y esta mañana, tenía una resaca infernal para probarlo.

Buscó en su bolso y me ofreció una polvera. —Necesitas un poco de corrector. —Lo único que mi madre criticaba más que mis malos modales era mi aspecto, y aunque la aplicación de maquillaje en público habría normalmente ganado un suspiro de exasperación, al parecer, las cosas estaban lo suficientemente terribles que la intervención inmediata era justificada. Eso y supongo que estando escondida en la alta cabina de un oscuro restaurante no era exactamente en público.

Tomé su polvera y la abrí, inspeccionando mi apariencia. Había círculos oscuros bajo mis ojos, y mi cabello colgaba alrededor de mi cara, ya que no había tenido tiempo esta mañana para secarlo. Lo retorcí en un suelto moño bajo y lo aseguré con unas cuantas horquillas sacadas desde el fondo de mi bolso. Entonces arrastré algo de corrector debajo de mis ojos hasta que estuve satisfecha que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Eso está mejor —dijo mi madre, alargando la mano para recuperar la polvera.

Estábamos esperando a que mi padre llegase, y hasta el momento estaba retrasado unos siete minutos. Estaba segura de que obtendría un regaño por eso más tarde. Mi madre eligió el restaurante, un restaurante de carnes de alta calidad. Nunca fui una gran consumidora de carne, pero ella y mi papá estaban en una dieta alta en proteínas. Escudriñé el menú por algo que no me diera ganas de vomitar. Me decidí por una ensalada César con camarones a la parrilla.

Mi padre llegó, deslizándose en la cabina al lado de mi madre y ofreciéndole un casto beso en la mejilla a modo de disculpa. —Lo siento, llego tarde. La reunión de negocios se alargó —Se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio a mi mano un apretón.

Asentí con la cabeza. —Está bien, papi.

Sabía que mi papá tenía un trabajo estresante. Era socio de una empresa de contabilidad y trabajaba duro para darnos a mi madre y a mí todo y algo más. No puedo estar enojada con él por llegar unos minutos tarde a un almuerzo en el que yo no quería estar tampoco.

Mi estómago aún estaba revuelto de anoche, y mordisqueé el pan y tomé un sorbo de mi agua mientras mis padres discutían las mejoras que habían planeado para nuestra casa de vacaciones en Aspen. Mi mente vagó a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Oh, está bien, directamente a Peeta. Esta mañana mientras estaba bajo el chorro de vapor caliente de la ducha, fregando su dirección de mi antebrazo, no pude dejar de recordar su sonrisa sexy y desafiante.

En serio, ¿quién diablos organiza una reunión para perder su virginidad?

No era como si fuera realmente a llevar a cabo lo de tener sexo con una estrella porno, y un completo extraño sin más. Dios, ¿era una locura o qué? Realmente necesitaba mantener a Johanna con una correa apretada. Todo esto fue obra suya. Cuando recordé la mirada que me dio cuando le confesé que era virgen, me estremecí. Incluso Cato saltó diciendo que estaría feliz de hacerme una mujer. Lástima que no había ninguna atracción allí. Era un buen tipo, y yo sabía que haría cualquier cosa por mí, ¿pero eso? No, gracias. Sería como besar a mi hermano. _Asqueroso._

La mirada en el rostro de Peeta al escuchar a Cato avanzar era pura ira, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, ellos estaban llenos de algo más...

¿Anhelo? No, no podía pensar en la posibilidad del deseo en la expresión de Peeta. Eso me había estremecido por una razón completamente diferente.

Pero lo que quedó grabado más profundamente en mi memoria fue la mirada de suficiencia en su rostro, la certeza de que yo no iba a tener las agallas para buscarlo hoy.

Eso, junto con las miradas de desaprobación de mi madre y las indirectas no tan sutiles sobre salir con Finnick Odair III fueron suficientes para convencerme. A pesar de que había borrado todo rastro de su escritura de mi piel, recordaba la dirección. _715 Evergreen Terrace_.

No es que yo en realidad fuera a ir. Dios, ¿puedes imaginarlo? _Lo siento, mamá y papá, tengo que cortar este horrendo almuerzo para ir a encontrarme con una estrella porno para así poder perder mi virginidad_. ¡Ja! Me atraganté con mi agua por lo absurdo.

Los pocos bocados de alimentos sólidos en mi estómago y múltiples vasos de agua helada me habían regresado a mi antiguo yo. Iría a Peeta, pero sólo para recriminarlo. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? Ofreciendo sus servicios como si fuera una inconveniencia total para él, ¿pero aun así acordando tomar mi virginidad? Me estremecí. Estaba a punto de conseguir un regaño.

Mis padres insistieron sobre el postre, ya que era mi cumpleaños después de todo, así me obligué a comer varios bocados de pastel de queso antes de despedirme de mis padres. Una vez que se fueron, me dirigí al baño en el interior del restaurante y escaneé mi aspecto en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Ajusté las correas del ceñido vestido veraniego color crema y alisé la tela sobre mis caderas. Todo sobre mi aspecto, desde el brillo coral en mis labios a mi pedicura francesa en mis pies envueltos en sandalias de diseñador doradas aseguraba que Peeta entendería que yo estaba fuera de su liga. Satisfecha, me veía tan bien como podía con una resaca, enderecé mis hombros y agarré mi bolso. Esto no tenía nada que ver con ver a Peeta una vez más, y todo que ver con dejar que él vea lo que nunca tendría.

Cuando me detuve delante de 715 Evergreen Terrace, pensé que tenía que haber algún tipo de error. Probablemente me había dado una dirección falsa, ya que dudaba de que Peeta, la caliente estrella porno viviera en este suburbano barrio de clase media.

Puse mi coche en el aparcamiento y apagué el motor. La casa en sí era pequeña, pero limpia y ordenada, su revestimiento blanco recién pintado. Una hilera de setos recortados bordeaba el pequeño patio.

Una camioneta negra estaba estacionada en la entrada, pero aparte de eso, no se sabía si había alguien en casa. Revisé mi aspecto en el espejo retrovisor por última vez, respiré hondo y dejé la seguridad de mi coche antes de que me acobardara completamente.

No llegué muy lejos. Un autobús escolar se detuvo en la esquina, dejando salir un pequeño ejército de niños. Los ruidosos niños se esparcieron en diferentes direcciones, desfilando a sus casas por las calles y aceras, pero mi atención fue capturada momentáneamente por una niña de ojos brillantes, más pequeña que el resto, que cojeaba su camino más allá de mí con la ayuda de un pequeño andador. Me echó un vistazo curioso, pero continuó, sus ojos brillando con determinación.

—¡Peet! —Llamó, tratando de hacer que sus piernas la llevaran en dirección de la casa, donde Peeta apareció en el jardín delantero. Cruzó los últimos metros que los separaban y la levantó fácilmente desde el suelo, el andador momentáneamente dejado de lado.

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela, nena? —Plantó un beso en sus rizos rubios antes de bajarla al suelo.

—Estuvo bien. Coloreé un dibujo de una mariposa para ti hoy.

—¿Sí? Eso suena muy bonito. ¿Está en tu mochila?

Asintió, sus rizos rebotando mientras lo hacía. La mochila rosa era casi tan grande como ella. Pensé que tal vez tomaría el bolso de sus hombros, o la ayudaría a subir la rampa que conducía al pórtico, pero simplemente la miró orgullosamente mientras su pequeña figura lentamente arrastraba los pies hacia arriba, empujando el andador delante de ella con cada paso.

La pequeña niña atrapó la completa atención de Peeta y todavía ni siquiera me había notado.

—¿Peeta? —Mi voz sonaba temblorosa e irregular, incluso a mis propios oídos.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró, todavía esperando por el coche junto a la acera. —¿Katniss? —La confusión se grabó en su rostro, arrugando su frente.

_Mierda_. _Así que no debí haber venido_. Todo mi anterior veneno sobre recriminarlo se evaporó al observarlo con la niña.

Vi como conectó los puntos en su cabeza, y la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro desapareció, una lenta sonrisa curvando sus labios. —Así que realmente quieres llegar hasta el final, ¿verdad?

Y el veneno volvió. Caminé por el patio, deteniéndome justo frente a él, y pinché mi dedo en su pecho. —No estoy aquí para tener sexo contigo, canalla. No creías que me iba a presentar, así que sólo vine aquí para probarte que estabas equivocado.

La puerta principal se abrió y la niña se asomó. —¿Peet? —Su voz estaba llena de preguntas y sus ojos se agrandaron al verme tan cerca de Peeta.

Dejé caer mi mano de su pecho y retrocedí. Era difícil estar enojada con él cuando una niña tan dulce, obviamente, le adoraba.

—Está bien, Prim. Vuelve a la casa. Voy estaré ayudándote con tus estiramientos en sólo un minuto.

Se rascó el vientre y suspiró. —¿Puedes hacerme mantequilla de maní y jalea?

Él se rió entre dientes. —Claro que lo haré. Ve a encender tus caricaturas por un minuto.

—¡Está bien! —gritó alegremente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella mientras desaparecía en el interior.

—¿Es... tuya?

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. — Prim es mi hermana, pero tengo la custodia completa. La tengo desde que ella tenía tres años.

—Oh. —¿Criaba a su hermana pequeña? Di un paso atrás con el peso de esta nueva información. El fuerte vínculo entre ellos era innegable—. ¿Es escoliosis? —Le pregunté en voz baja.

—Espina bífida —dijo, con los ojos muy lejos.

—Oh —dije de nuevo. Sabía que era una enfermedad infantil paralizante que deja la columna vertebral torcida y con frecuencia afecta las piernas, pero no mucho más—. Lo siento.

—Podemos manejarlo —espetó él.

—Pude ver eso. Mira, lo siento. ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de que alguna vez vine aquí? —Quería dar otro paso atrás, para desaparecer por completo, pero me quedé donde estaba, luchando contra el impulso de correr.

—¿Por qué has venido aquí? —Su mirada se despertó con curiosidad, el desafío en su voz inconfundible.

Sus ojos barrieron a través de mi piel, y envió breves escalofríos deslizándose por mi espalda. Me maldije por llevar este maldito vestido de verano y por la cantidad de piel que estaba mostrando. Mis pechos apretados contra la fina tela de algodón, recordándome que este vestido no tenía cabida para un sujetador y dejaba mucho a la vista. Odiaba cómo su mera presencia me dejaba fuera de balance y tambaleándome.

—Por lo menos una pequeña parte de ti sentía curiosidad. No habrías aparecido de lo contrario. —Tocó mi hombro, su pulgar rozando a lo largo de la piel expuesta junto a la tira de mi vestido.

Mis ojos se cerraron brevemente en la intensidad de su caricia, e inútilmente abrí y cerré mi boca, incapaz de responder. Diablos, sí, tenía curiosidad. Tenía curiosidad por cómo se sentiría su mandíbula cubierta de rastrojo contra mi piel y cómo se sentiría su boca cubriendo la mía.

Dejó caer la mano, aparentemente inconsciente del efecto derrite-bragas que estaba teniendo en mí. —Sólo para que sepas, no intentaba de avergonzarte, o aprovecharme de ti. Intenté de conservar algo de tu dignidad. Tu única amiga estaba prácticamente subastándote, y tu otro amigo estaba listo para sacar su polla y tomarte justo allí. Deberías agradecérmelo.

¿Agradecerle? Sí, claro. Pero supongo que lo había puesto en una situación incómoda, también. —Bueno, sólo vine aquí a decirte que no importa. Que no estaba interesada.

—¿En serio? ¿Es por eso que condujiste todo el camino hasta aquí? — Una de sus cejas se arqueó con incredulidad.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron. Supuse que la curiosidad tenía más que un poco que ver con esto... Bueno, eso, y yo habría hecho cualquier cosa para escapar de los planes de compras por la tarde de mi madre para nosotras.

—Los dos sabemos que hay mucho más que eso. Una pequeña parte de ti quiere esto, pero puedo ser paciente. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Estaba en lo cierto en que yo lo quería, pero no estaba dispuesta a decirle eso. Su arrogancia comenzaba a ponerme de los nervios. —Supéralo. Hará frío en el infierno cuando venga pidiéndote por sexo.

Se rió de mi repentino arrebato, el sonido completo y gutural. —Lo que tú digas, pastelito. —Miró hacia la casa donde sabía que su hermana lo estaba esperando.

Oírlo hablar acerca de ayudarla con sus estiramientos envió mi mente de vuelta a la escuela de enfermería, y traté de recordar lo que sabía acerca de problemas con la columna vertebral. —¿Va a terapia física?

—Ya no más. No podía permitirme el lujo de pagarlas, así que una terapeuta me enseñó los ejercicios que podía hacer con ella en casa.

—Oh. —Me pareció tonto decir eso cada vez que me encontraba pérdida sin palabras. En los últimos minutos se había transformado de un ultra-sexy, malo-para-mi estrella porno a un amoroso y cuidadoso ser humano. Estaba claro que quería a su hermana y se preocupaba por su estado. No sabía qué hacer con esta nueva información—. Me tengo que ir. Además, tienes que hacer un emparedado de mantequilla de maní y jalea. —Mantuve mi rostro impasible, tratando de no dejarlo ver lo confusa que me sentía.

—Sí, está bien. —Metió las manos en los bolsillos, los antebrazos flexionándose con el movimiento, una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios.

Giré y me dirigí a mi coche, su risa erizando mi piel por lo que supuse que era la última vez. Qué equivocada estaba.

_**Peeta podrá ser estrella porno, pero sigue siendo tan dulce, no entiendo como Katniss no ha caído derretida a sus pies.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, dejar reviews, follows y favoritos!**_

_**Juliper22:**__ Tienes razón, Peeta es increíble, pero aunque lo haga por su hermanita, a mí si me da pinta de chico malo (lo cual no es malo, si no todo lo contrario, lo hace más irresistible)_

_**Pekis Fletcher:**__ Pues aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que también te guste. Gracias por leer!_

_**MildredxDD:**__ Bueno, ya leíste que paso… dime si te gusto._

_**Hermione Mellark Stone:**__ Es cierto, el Peeta que amamos es así de caballeroso, y Kat siempre queriendo resistirse a sus encantos, ya veremos cuanto le dura esa determinación._

_**Ady Mellark87: **__Yo iría aún sin ser soltera! Jaja, tu comentario me hizo reír mucho. Gracias por leer!_


	6. Día de grabación

Peeta

Entré sigilosamente para encontrar a Prim plantada delante de la televisión, felizmente mirando sus _caricaturas. _Me dirigí de nuevo a la cocina para preparar su merienda. Mientras untaba mantequilla de maní en el pan, sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad ante el hecho de que Katniss en realidad se presentó. Y dudé firmemente que fuera para regañarme, como ella había dado a entender. Pude leer la curiosidad en su rostro tan claro como el día.

También podía decir que era demasiado formal y correcta como para dejarse llevar por sus deseos espontáneos. Conozco a las de su clase — pendientes de diamantes, un reloj caro, y las expectativas demasiado altas. Las chicas como ella no elegían a tipos como yo. No, querían a un sinvergüenza llamado Scott que fuera educado y se sentara detrás de un escritorio todo el día, haciendo quién sabe qué jodida cosa, pero consiguiendo un bonito y gordo cheque cada semana.

Tenía el rostro de un ángel. No había podido resistirme a rozar mis dedos sobre su piel para ver si se sentía tan suave como parecía. Y cuando sus ojos se cerraron ante mis caricias, mi polla se sacudió en mis vaqueros. Tenía veintidós años, no quince, pero maldita sea si mi pene lo sabía.

—Cashmere está aquí. Vas a amarla —Me aseguró Haymitch.

Una chica alta y delgada entró en la habitación. Fue construida para el pecado, e iba vestida con un liguero negro, medias, sostén de encaje negro y tacones altísimos. Pelo rubio largo en cascada sobre sus hombros y su espalda.

—¿Sebastián? —preguntó mientras se acercaba.

—Un placer conocerte. —Ofrecí la mano. No podía creerme que estuviera realmente llevando esto a cabo. Pero tenía que hacerlo —por mi propio orgullo masculino obstinado, y por no mencionar el dinero.

Miró con ironía la mano que ofrecí y se acercó, acortando cualquier distancia entre nosotros y palmeándome el pecho desnudo. —Oh, eres jodidamente hermoso, cariño. Esto será divertido.

Me reí entre dientes mientras una oleada de timidez me atravesó. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre real de esta chica —suponiendo que no fuese Cashmere— y estaba a punto de follármela. Pero pensé que no era muy diferente de las pocas veces que había llevado chicas a casa desde el bar sin ni siquiera saber sus apellidos. Tal vez se sentía diferente porque estaba sobrio. Ah, y porque había una habitación llena de gente mirándonos.

—Haymitch me dijo que es tu primera vez con las películas. No te molestes en esforzarte demasiado. Simplemente diviértete. Y no me voy a venir con toda esta gente mirándome, así que no te preocupes por eso. Seguirá sintiéndose bien para mí, así que haz lo tuyo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí. —Lo tengo. —Ya me gustaba. Por lo que veía, sería fácil trabajar con ella.

La empresa de producción de Haymitch se enorgullecía de explorar el lado más íntimo del sexo, en lugar del típico porno explícito. En este escenario, éramos amantes que habían estado separados por mucho tiempo. Llegaba a casa de un viaje de negocios para encontrarla esperándome en ropa interior. Yo estaba vestido con pantalones de traje, camisa y corbata para completar la escena. Comenzamos en la puerta principal, donde el equipo de la película capturó algunas escenas iniciales de nosotros besándonos.

Filmada esa breve escena, nos trasladamos a la habitación, llena de luces y equipos de sonido. Las cámaras nos rodeaban, todas apuntando directamente hacia la cama.

Haymitch se ocupó de que el equipo se asegurara de que todo estaba puesto de la forma en que él quería y luego volvió a pararse frente a mí y Cashmere. — Estamos listos para empezar a rodar, así que prepárense y empezaremos cuando estén listos. Sólo estamos aquí para capturar cómo tienen sexo. Así que, que sea natural —dijo.

Oí el chasquido indicador de la grabación de la cámara y me moví hacia Cashmere, luego vacilé y bajé la mirada hacia mis pantalones y a la ausencia de cualquier bulto. No otra vez. Mejor que el hijo de puta cooperase en esta ocasión.

Al darse cuenta de mi ceño, Cashmere siguió mi mirada. Sin decir palabra, se agachó y empezó a frotarme sobre el material de mis pantalones. —Shh. No hay necesidad de estar nervioso —dijo en voz baja—. Sólo relájate. Este es mi trabajo. —Se inclinó para besarme y me sentí relajar. Y aún mejor, sentí que mi polla volvía a la vida. La besé de vuelta, añadiendo un poco de lengua hasta que nos entusiasmamos haciéndolo y la línea entre el trabajo y el placer fue definitivamente cruzada.

La moví hacia la cama, desenganchando el sujetador y bajando sus bragas mientras nos besábamos.

Y unos momentos después, me hundía en su interior, todo el previo juego estándar en el que normalmente me destacaba, innecesario. Cashmere me montó como la maldita profesional que era, sacudiendo su cabello hacia atrás y agarrando mis muslos mientras se levantaba hacia arriba y abajo sobre mi polla.

Mantuve mis ojos fijos en ella, teniendo que permanecer en la escena y no mirar al equipo con la vista clavada en nuestro desempeño. La rareza de toda la situación garantizaba que no estallaría antes de tiempo, algo de lo que había estado un poco preocupado.

Mi mente se dirigió inconscientemente a Katniss y al aspecto que tenía en ese pequeño vestido. Su dulce inocencia encajaba junto con esa boca enérgica que me encendía y confundía. Pero sabía que si canalizaba mi deseo por Katniss en esta actuación, lo perdería. Abrí los ojos y volví a centrarme en la chica frente a mí.

Cashmere gimió y jadeó agudos chillidos que sonaban increíblemente falsos. Yo era típicamente tranquilo durante el sexo, prefiriendo escuchar los sonidos de placer de la chica con la que estaba, pero los falsos y excesivos gemidos irritaban mis nervios. Sus gritos se hicieron más y más fuertes y supe que estaba fingiendo el orgasmo. Cuando se convirtieron en jadeos suaves, su clímax falso completado, todo ello sin el placer de sentir su coño a mí alrededor, me retiré y la hice rodar sobre su estómago para que pudiera follarla por detrás y acabar con esto en relativa paz.

_**Ya sé que preferirían que la escena hot fuera con Katniss (o con ustedes) pero la vida no siempre es justa…**_

_**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos.**_

_**Ady Mellark87:**_Claro que es perfecto, sea panadero o actor porno, yo quiero un Peeta para mi solita!

_**Katia Uchiha:**__ Aquí el nuevo, actualizaré tan pronto como me sea posible, pero seguro espera capítulo el domingo. Gracias por leer!_

_**MildredxDD:**__ Pronto sabremos donde y porque se reencuentran, y si por fin Katniss deja de aguantarse y se deja derretir por completo._

_**Pekis Fletcher:**__ Muchas gracias Pekis! Nunca he entendido porque Katniss se resiste tanto a Peeta, yo ya me le hubiera ido encima jeje. _

_**Hermione Mellark Stone:**__ Tus hormonas están bien, es obvio que se alboroten un poco pensando en Peeta, pero es algo normal, no te preocupes._

_**Yami2012:**__ No esperes más, aquí está! A mí también me ha pasado, engancharme en historias que nunca creí, en fin, muchas gracias por leer._

_**Juliper22:**__ Ya sé, entiendo que no les guste para Katniss (en realidad no lo entiendo, pero lo respeto), pero de eso a odiarlo! Si en la historia original nadie lo odia, ni siquiera Gale! Pero en fin, como dicen en mi pueblo, eso es harina de otro costal. Este Peeta te gustará mucho, ya lo verás._


	7. Visita

6

Katniss

_E_n los próximos días no pude sacar a Peeta de mi cabeza, no importa lo mucho que lo intentara. No ayudó que hubiera visitado el sitio web de pornografía después de encontrar que tenía videos publicados. Lo había visto muchas veces, estudiando el movimiento de sus manos explorando el cuerpo de la chica, y el movimiento de sus caderas empujando dentro de ella, y las expresiones de placer en sus rasgos cincelados.

Cada vez me sentía tan sucia que después tenía que fregarme en la ducha para poner un poco de alivio en mi necesidad sexual, al tiempo que me prometía que no lo iba a ver de nuevo.

Recordar su naturaleza amable con su hermana me hizo sentir aún peor sobre usarlo para mi placer visual. Sin embargo, todavía no podía mantener mi promesa de no ver el video. Se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina nocturna, y había comenzado a atormentar mis sueños. Él todavía tenía sólo un video, y lo había visto tantas veces que me lo aprendí de memoria. Después de darme cuenta de lo silencioso que era Peeta, lo miraba sin sonido, no quería arruinarlo escuchando los molestos gritos de la chica.

En los días que siguieron, mis pensamientos iban a la dulce hermanita de Peeta y la determinación feroz que ardía en sus ojos. Me rompió el corazón al darme cuenta que no podían pagar la terapia física, y sin darme cuenta me encontraba visitando el área de terapia física para preguntar unas cosas del terapeuta.

Resultó que la gravedad del problema de Prim podría variar de leve, y no requerir de mucho cuidado, a grave, que requería terapia física permanente para ayudar con la flexibilidad y el malestar.

No sabía lo que su hermana padecía, pero tenía una idea bastante buena de que era un poco grave, ya que no podía caminar sin ayuda. Había visto como el terapeuta trabajó con otro niño en una de esas pelotas de ejercicio gigantes y una idea se plantó firmemente en mi mente.

—¿Estás _loca_? —Johanna empujó el tercer vaso de papel café de las máquinas expendedoras de noche hacia mí. Era la forma en que nos manteníamos despiertas y alerta en el turno de media noche.

Acepté el vaso y vertí una buena dosis de azúcar, sabiendo que lo necesitaba para hacer el brebaje bebible.

—Eso lo dice la mujer que pensaba que dormir con él era una buena idea. _Eso _habría sido una locura. Sólo estoy hablando de ir a verlo. No puedo dejar de pensar en esa niña, Jo. Y acerca de cómo tal vez yo pueda ayudar.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Es esto cómo cuándo ibas a darle alimento a las personas sin hogar debajo del puente y casi conseguiste que te secuestren, o cuando trabajaste como voluntaria en el refugio de animales y casi fuiste devorada por ese pitbull?

—No —me quejé—. Esto no es nada de eso. Sólo quiero pasar por ahí, tenerlos checados, quiero decir, a _ella_, y ver cómo puedo ayudar, dijo que no podía permitirse la terapia física, Jo. Ella se merece algo mejor.

—Noticia de última hora, no eres una físico-terapeuta. Eres una estudiante de enfermería, Katniss.

Probé un sorbo de café, necesitando obtener cafeína en mi sistema antes de que mi receso de diez minutos terminara. Demonios, seguía caliente.

—Lo suficientemente cerca. Lo tengo que hacer. Es decir, si él acepta la ayuda.

—¿Y esto no tiene nada que ver con ver a Peeta otra vez? —Arqueó una ceja hacia mí con recelo.

Me concentré en mi café, poniéndole otra cucharada de azúcar sólo por si acaso.

—¿Por qué toda esta basura acerca de dormir con él? Estaba bromeando, cariño. Eres dulce y hermosa. Te mereces a un jodido príncipe azul. No un animal que vende su cuerpo por dinero.

—¿Príncipe azul? —pregunté, levantando la vista de mi café.

—Príncipe azul—Confirmó ella con cara seria.

Me reí de ella.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo. Sólo confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? —Bebí un trago del caliente café y arrojé el vaso a la basura en mi camino hacia el pasillo.

—¡Es tu vagina! —gritó detrás de mí, su voz llenando el pasillo.

Me encogí cuando un médico que pasó a mi lado se giró en nuestra dirección al oír la palabra con V.

Tal vez esto era una estúpida idea. Después de dormir hasta tarde, me duché y vestí de manera informal en un par de vaqueros y una camiseta negra sencilla, a continuación, después de hacer una parada en una tienda deportiva, estuve frente a la casa de Peeta otra vez.

Era la misma hora que la última vez, pensé que estaría aquí para bajar a su hermana del autobús de nuevo, pero su camioneta no estaba en el camino de entrada.

Agarré la pelota de ejercicio y la bomba desde el asiento trasero y me dirigí a la casa. Momentos después, una atractiva chica abrió la puerta. Parecía tener mi edad, tal vez uno o dos años más joven, y era bonita con el pelo largo y rubio que le caía por la espalda y grandes ojos verdes. Mi estómago cayó. ¿Era la novia de Peeta?

—¿Te puedo ayudar?

Me quedé allí por un segundo, todavía alterada por la apariencia de la chica y cuestionándome su relación con Peeta, hasta que me di cuenta de que no había respondido todavía.

—¿Está Peeta?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Está trabajando. ¿Quién eres tú?

Me tragué un nudo en la garganta.

—Soy Katniss, una amiga… de él. Y le traje esto —Le tendí la pelota de ejercicio—, para Prim. Soy enfermera. —_Casi. ¿Amiga? ¿Enfermera? Caray, las mentiras salían escupidas de mi boca._

—Oh. Está bien —Abrió más la puerta—. Prim estará en casa en unos minutos. Puedes entrar y esperar. Soy Glimmer, por cierto.

La seguí dentro de la casa, preguntándome qué demonios estaba haciendo y quién diablos era Glimmer.

_**Kat no puede resistirse a volver a visitar a Peeta y Prim, pero ¿Cuál será la historia de Glimmer? **_

_**Vengo de rápido, pero muchas gracias a todos por leer, por sus reviews, favoritos y follows!**_


	8. Enfermera privada

7

Peeta

_A_parqué mi camioneta y me pregunté dónde diablos se había ido el coche de Glimmer. ¿Llevó a Prim a algún sitio? No me gustaba la idea de Glimmer llevando a Prim por ahí en esa trampa mortal suya.

Agarré mi caja de herramientas de la cama de la camioneta y lo dejé en el garaje antes de ir dentro.

Me recibieron unos sonidos de risas provenientes del cuarto de Prim.

Entonces Prim estaba aquí, pero ¿qué pasaba con Glimmer? Me detuve en el fregadero de la cocina para lavar la suciedad de mis manos y luego me dirigí por el pasillo para ver qué estaba pasando.

La vista que me recibió no era para nada lo que esperaba. Prim estaba tumbada sobre una gran pelota de ejercicio y Katniss estaba arrodillada a su lado, ayudándola a rodar sobre la pelota. Observé por un momento con fascinación aturdida, tratando de entender qué estaba haciendo aquí y a dónde diablos se había ido Glimmer.

—¡Peet!—gritó Prim, al verme en la puerta. Se levantó de la pelota con las piernas temblorosas, dando unos pocos pasos sin su andador y arrojándose en mis brazos.

—Hola, muñequita—Atraje su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío en un breve abrazo—, ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Quería preguntarle a Katniss qué coño estaba haciendo en mi casa, pero la sonrisa en la cara de Prim me tranquilizó.

—¡Kat me está enseñando algunos nuevos ejercicios para las piernas!— regresó a la pelota, y rebotó con entusiasmo mientras Katniss le sonreía y la mantenía firme. Las mejillas de Prim estaban rosas y tenía que admitir que no la había visto nunca tan emocionada por hacer sus estiramientos. Sólo esperaba que no se estuviese sobre esforzando.

—Eso es… bueno. Em, Katniss, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo en la otra habitación?—Me volví para ir al salón sin esperar su respuesta.

—Quédate aquí mientras hablo con Peeta ¿de acuerdo?—le oí decir. Me siguió al salón, con preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Glimmer?

—Vine a ver a Prim y luego Glimmer se fue.

—¿Se fue? La persona a la que estoy pagando para que la cuide solo la dejo… contigo. ¿Qué estás haciendo siquiera aquí?

—Realmente no es un gran problema.

—Es un gran maldito problema para mí —Me volví y me quedé frente a la ventana, no quería perder la paciencia con ella. Maldita sea, yo confiaba en Glimmer. ¿Cómo podía dejar sola a Prim con una desconocida?

—Oye —La mano de Katniss en mi antebrazo me llamó la atención—. Le dije que era amiga tuya y enfermera. Creo que asumió…

—¿Qué eras la enfermera de Prim?

—Algo así—Se encogió de hombros y apartó la mano de mi brazo.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y presioné los talones de mis manos en mis ojos. Joder, estaba exhausto y sucio por trabajar todo el día en la construcción. No esperaba volver a casa y ver esto.

—Lo siento, quería ayudar—dijo Katniss con voz suave—. Glimmer se fue sólo cinco minutos antes de que llegaras. E intentó llamarte a tu móvil, pero no pudo.

Abrí los ojos y encontré los suyos. Color gris oscuro y abiertos con preocupación. Mierda. Estaba siendo un idiota.

—Escucha, está bien. Prim está segura y feliz. No debí haber explotado así. Encontrar una buena ayuda para cuidarla es difícil, y no creo que vaya a contratar a Glimmer otra vez, pero no es tu culpa.

—No la despidas por mi culpa. Sólo fue un malentendido—suplicó.

—Pensaré en ello. Al menos, vamos a tener una pequeña charla sobre seguridad y desconocidos en la puerta—suspiré, no quería discutir con Katniss—. Gracias por trabajar con ella hoy.

Dejó salir una bocanada de aire y sus hombros se hundieron visiblemente con alivio.

—De nada.

—No puedo permitirme una enfermera privada...

—No vine por eso. No me debes nada.

Incliné la cabeza, estudiándola.

—¿Entonces por qué viniste?—Honestamente no había esperado volver a verla, y ahora estaba aquí, en mi casa, viéndose sexy en unos jeans de cintura baja y una camiseta ajustada que se le pegaba al pecho.

Katniss no tuvo la oportunidad de responder a mi pregunta, porque en ese momento Prim vino rodando por el pasillo, su andador traqueteando contra el suelo de madera.

—¡Quiero a Kat!

Katniss me miró a los ojos y ambos sonreímos. El entusiasmo de Prim era contagioso.

—¿Te importaría, eh, quedarte con ella unos pocos minutos más? Necesito ducharme—Bajé la mirada a mis sucios pantalones y camiseta.

—Claro, sin problemas.

Le di un beso a Prim en su coronilla.

—Se buena, ¿vale?

Asintió con la cabeza y se abalanzó sobre mí, envolviéndose alrededor de mi pierna en un abrazo. Hice una mueca, y me incliné, apartándola del camino de golpear mis pelotas. Katniss contuvo una carcajada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Luego se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación con Katniss.

Desaparecí dentro del cuarto de baño, completamente confundido por el giro de los acontecimientos.

Katniss estaba en mi casa, derritiendo mi maldito corazón por lo dulce que estaba siendo con Primrose.

Podía oír los felices sonidos de conversación y las risas, y asomé la cabeza por la puerta del baño para escuchar.

—¿Qué le gusta a tu hermano para cenar?—preguntó Katniss.

Prim se tomó su tiempo para responder, y contuve el aliento, preguntándome qué diría.

—Um, normalmente le gusta comer helado. Y a mí también.

—Te gusta, ¿eh?—se rió Katniss—. Bueno, vamos a encontrar algo saludable para hacer y tal vez podamos tomar helado después de cenar.

Me tomé mi tiempo en la ducha, mi mente tranquila por el momento porque Prim estaba en buenas manos. Dejé que el chorro de agua cayera sobre mí, y cerré los ojos.

Después de ducharme, me puse unos jeans y una camiseta y me dirigí a la cocina, que estaba llena de olores maravillosos. Ajo. Tomates. Carne asada.

Mi boca se hizo agua. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien había cocinado para mí.

Katniss estaba limpiando el mostrador de la cocina, y de repente me sentí fuera de lugar en mi propia casa. No sabía si entrar y ayudarle, o ver qué estaba haciendo Prim.

Katniss me vio, y tomó la decisión.

—La cena está lista. ¿Coges a Prim por mí?

Asentí con la cabeza y encontré a Prim en el salón, jugando con la pelota de antes.

—Vamos, enana, vamos a comer—La levanté en mi cadera, y la llevé a la cocina.

La mesa estaba puesta con una gran fuente de espaguetis y albóndigas, y una pequeña taza de leche para Prim y un vaso de agua con hielo para mí.

Prim miró con asombro los manteles individuales, servilletas y platos para dos. Su estómago rugió con fuerza y se tapó la boca con su manita y soltó una risita.

Los ojos de Katniss atraparon los míos y nos reímos.

—¿Hambrienta, pequeñaja?—le pregunté, poniéndola en su silla.

—Sip. ¿Y sabes qué?

—¿Qué?—le puse una servilleta en el regazo.

—Ayudé a Kat a redondear las albóndigas.

—¿Ah, sí? Apuesto a que entonces estarán extra buenas.

Disfrutó del cumplido. Era en momentos como este, siendo testigo de su dulce inocencia y el deseo de pertenecer, de encajar, cuando tiraba de mi corazón y hacía que cada hora de trabajo valiera la pena.

Katniss recogió su bolso del mostrador.

—Me divertí mucho contigo hoy, Prim.

—¿No te vas a quedar?—pregunté.

—Oh, no—Bajo la mirada, ajustando la correa de su bolso—. Disfrútenlo, chicos.

—Pero no has cenado todavía, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza.

Me levanté y la dirigí hacia la mesa.

—Siéntate—La guié a la silla junto a la mía y luego cogí un plato extra y cubiertos de la cocina, poniéndolos frente a ella—. Aquí—Le serví un montón de espaguetis a Prim primero, luego a Katniss.

—Oh, eso es demasiado—Katniss hizo un gesto al plato lleno.

—El mío también tiene demasiado—dijo Prim, sonriendo a Katniss.

—A callar. Las dos están demasiado delgadas. Coman.

Me senté y cavé en mi propio plato, observando la sonrisa de satisfacción tirando de los labios de Katniss.

Disfrutamos de la deliciosa pasta y las sabrosas albóndigas en relativo silencio. Por una vez no tuve que hacer que Prim dejara de jugar con la comida y comiera. Tragó con avidez la comida y pronto tenía salsa de tomate desde la barbilla hasta las mejillas. No pude dejar de echarle miraditas a Katniss durante toda la comida, y me acordé de que antes no había contestado a mi pregunta.

Me preguntaba qué, exactamente, le había impulsado a venir.

—Vamos a necesitar la manguera para limpiarte, Primrose—me reí.

Ella sorbió los fideos que tenía colgando de los labios y sonrió.

—¡De ninguna manera! Quiero que Kat me bañe esta noche.

Una sonrisa tiró de la boca de Katniss.

—Esta noche, no, muñequita. Es demasiado tarde para un baño.

Prim puso mala cara, pero lo dejo estar. Katniss intercambió miradas conmigo sobre la mesa, y me di cuenta de que no le importaría ayudar, pero no había manera de que yo le permitiese eso. Ella ya había hecho demasiado.

Una vez que terminamos y limpiamos a Prim a fondo, se escapó para jugar en su habitación mientras Katniss y yo limpiábamos la mesa.

Ella tamborileó los dedos contra la superficie de madera, estudiándome.

—Así que supongo que no estabas filmando una nueva película hoy.

—Ah, no. Casi todos los días trabajo en la construcción. Eso fue sólo… un estúpido error.

—¿Así que ya no lo haces más?—preguntó.

—No tengo la intención de hacerlo, pero el dinero es malditamente bueno. Y los gastos de los cuidados de salud de Prim son…—sacudí la cabeza—. No importa, no sé por qué te estoy contando esto.

Bajó la barbilla, jugueteando con sus manos en el regazo, sin mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Has terminado?—asentí hacia su plato.

—Sí, gracias—Dobló la servilleta y la dejó sobre el plato vacío.

Llevé nuestros platos a la cocina, y después de enjuagar rápidamente cada uno, los metí en el lavavajillas. Katniss había limpiado mientras cocinaba, porque el lavavajillas estaba lleno con las ollas y utensilios que había usado mientras preparaba la cena. Se apoyó en el mostrador y me miró mientras yo terminaba el resto.

—Dijiste que fue un error, pero filmaste una video…—su voz se desvaneció y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si supiera que había sido pillada espiando.

Se me trabó el aliento en la garganta y mi polla se agitó en mis jeans.

—¿Lo has visto?

La idea de ella viéndome tener sexo con otra mujer era… increíblemente excitante.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y supe que ella no solo lo había visto, sino que probablemente se había corrido mientras lo veía.

Ah, demonios.

_**No hay de que preocuparse, Glimmer es sólo la niñera... y algo me dice que las cosas van a empezar a calentarse entre estos dos...**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos!**_


	9. Besos

8

Katniss

La repentina aparición de Prim en la cocina no podría haber llegado en un mejor momento. Necesitaba una dosis de _cierra la maldita boca. _Prácticamente admití frente a Peeta que lo había visto en el vídeo. Dios, probablemente sonaba como una acosadora. Pero no era por eso que estaba allí. Era por esa dulce pequeña. El hecho de que su hermano me ponía más caliente que el infierno estaba fuera de lugar.

La seguí hasta su habitación y la ayudé a desvestirse, quitarse los pantalones mientras ella mantenía una mano en su andador, sosteniéndose. Me di cuenta de que a medida que ella se cansaba, su coordinación y control muscular se iban. Señaló el cajón donde guardaba sus pijamas, informándome que quería el de _Cenicienta_. No pude dejar de notar que el cajón también tenía algunas camisetas suavemente desgastadas, de tamaño adulto. De Peeta, supuse. Probablemente se veían como largos vestidos sobre ella.

Encontré el camisón rosa de Cenicienta, adornado con encaje amarillo, y se lo puse sobre su cabeza. Noté una pequeña cicatriz fruncida de una cirugía reciente y un pronunciado hoyuelo donde su columna vertebral no se había fusionado apropiadamente antes del nacimiento. Pobrecita. Toqué delicadamente el parche de piel, deseando que mis manos tuvieran el poder de curar.

La levanté en la cama y aseguré las sábanas a su alrededor.

—Descansa un poco, bomboncito. —Rocé los rizos rubios de su frente y me incliné para darle un beso en el centro de la misma. Ella sonrió adormilada hacia mí, con los ojos ya empezando a caer cerrados.

—Buenas noches, Peet —susurró.

Me volví y vi su forma grande llenando la puerta abierta, con una expresión seria. Peeta permaneció en silencio, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en mí. Viendo todo lo que hacía, cada uno de mis movimientos con ella. La intensidad de su mirada envió un torrente deslizándose a lo largo de mi columna vertebral. Su mirada era a la vez curiosa y posesiva.

Me arrastré por la habitación, y él se apartó de la puerta, lo que me permitió cerrarla detrás de nosotros. Me paré frente a él en el pasillo, que de repente se sintió apretado y estrecho.

—Probablemente tenías mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar niños durante toda la tarde—su voz era suave y cuidadosa.

—No, está bien. —No podía creer que había estado allí seis horas. La verdad es que fue bonito estar allí, sintiéndome útil y necesaria. Era mejor que estar sentada sola en mi apartamento vacío, estudiando.

Dio un paso más cerca y llevó una mano a mi mejilla, rozando su pulgar a lo largo de la línea de mi mandíbula. —Gracias por… cuidar de ella —dijo, su pulgar calloso susurrando un camino delicado a lo largo de mi piel.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin confiar en que mi voz funcionara.

—¿Te tienes que ir... o tienes tiempo para quedarte a tomar una bebida?

Asentí con la cabeza otra vez.

—¿Te tienes que ir? —Bajó la mano.

—No, puedo quedarme.

Una sonrisa perezosa tiró de la comisura de sus labios. —Vamos. Tengo cerveza, y creo que incluso podría conseguir una botella de vino.

—Cerveza está bien. —Algo helado para refrescarme sería perfecto.

Me dirigí a la sala de estar, mientras que él recogió dos botellas de la nevera y se unió a mí en el sofá. La cerveza era refrescante después de un día tan largo, y me recosté en el sofá, apoyando los pies sobre la mesa de café. Él me sonrió, como si estuviera de acuerdo en que era agotador cuidar de ella. Le devolví la sonrisa, sabiendo que valía la pena cada segundo de trabajo.

Eché un vistazo alrededor de la sala de estar dispersa. No había un toque femenino allí. Sin almohadones, chucherías, velas, o cualquier otra cosa que hiciera que una casa se sintiera como un hogar. La habitación tenía un gran ventanal eficientemente cubierto con persianas de madera, un sofá de color verde cazador, un sillón y un par de mesas de centro a juego, una de las cuales sostenía una lámpara que brillaba suavemente. La luz era escasa, pero suficiente. Se notaba que la casa estaba llena de amor, lo que estaba completamente en desacuerdo con la forma en que me había imaginado la vida de Peeta, en primer lugar.

Cuando finalmente miré al hombre, me di cuenta de que él me estaba mirando, con los ojos entornados. Tomé otro sorbo de mi cerveza y corté la conexión. —¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Has dicho que has tenido a Prim desde que tenías dieciocho años. Me pregunto... ¿qué pasó con tus padres?

Tomó un buen trago de su propia cerveza antes de responder. —Ese es un muy generoso término para ellos.

Me mantuve en silencio, envolviendo mis dedos alrededor de la botella helada, esperando a que continuara.

—Fui criado por mis abuelos, y me dejaron esta casa cuando fallecieron. Yo sólo tenía diecisiete años, mi madre había dado a luz a un bebé, y lo dejó abandonado aquí. Prim no andaba todavía y necesitaba más cuidados de los que ellos estaban dispuestos a darle.

No pude evitar comparar cuán diferente era mi vida. Mis padres y yo pasábamos las vacaciones en Italia y las navidades en nuestra cabaña de esquí. Nunca me faltó nada mientras crecía, a excepción de un poco más de libertad. Peeta tenía que cargar con una niña con necesidades especiales.

—Vi a esa niña, y ella me robó el corazón. Me gradué temprano de la escuela secundaria y comencé a trabajar, decidido a darle a Prim la vida que mis padres no pudieron. Ellos fueron arrestados más tarde por tener un laboratorio de metanfetamina en su remolque y ahora están en la cárcel.

Wow.

Sintiendo mi agitación interior, le dio a mi mano un apretón. —Te lo prometo, nos arreglamos.

—Lo sé, ya lo veo. —Y realmente lo hacían. Peeta, o Peet como Prim lo llamaba, estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía, proporcionando un hogar seguro y amoroso, aunque el pago de las facturas fuera de forma poco convencional. ¿Quién era yo para juzgar?

—¿Por qué viniste hoy?

Sabía que la cuestión no había sido olvidada. Dudé por un segundo antes de contestar. —Por Prim. —Lo que era completamente verdad.

Esperó, mirándome con curiosidad. —¿Estás segura de que eso es todo?

Las imágenes del sexy video se reproducían en mi mente, la curva sensual de su boca mientras devoraba a besos a la chica. Sus manos grandes y ásperas suavemente acariciando su piel. La manera hábil con la que sus dedos la separaron y frotaron círculos lentos en el lugar correcto. —Yo... no lo sé — suspiré.

Se pasó una mano por la parte de atrás de su cuello, dejando escapar un suspiro. —Mierda. No me tientes, Kat. —Su voz era una súplica en bruto en el silencio de la habitación. El apodo en sus labios se sentía mucho más íntimo de lo que tenía derecho a parecer. Mis amigos acortaban mi nombre todo el tiempo, pero nunca antes había hecho saltar mi corazón.

Me volví hacia él en el sofá, sabiendo que esto era una locura. Él era una maldita estrella porno. Un chico malo con la M mayúscula. No alguien por quien debería sentir algo, pero ahí estaba de todas formas, pulsando en mí pecho. Deseo, un deseo feroz que no podía nombrar. Algo que definitivamente no debía a explorar.

Quería sentir su toque. Yo quería tener esas manos grandes, fuertes y callosas por el trabajo de la construcción, y sin embargo, todavía suaves, por todo mi cuerpo. Me pregunté si podría ser un simple capricho, como el tipo que desarrollabas por una estrella de cine. Lo había visto en el más íntimo de los momentos, así que tal vez mi cerebro se había creado algún tipo de fascinación extraña que no se basaba en nada más que en su cuerpo sexy provocando al mío, carente de sexo.

Sin embargo, cuando Peeta se volvió hacia mí y colocó sus manos en mi cuello para tirar de mí más cerca de él, sus labios esperando, todo pensamiento coherente se me escapó.

Se inclinó lentamente, dándome tiempo para alejarme antes de que su boca capturara la mía en un beso abrasador. Oh, Dios, era apeteciblemente bueno. Lento y sensual, adorando a mi boca, mordiendo mis labios, saboreándome, y haciendo a mi sexo húmedo y necesitado. Mi lengua salió a lamer su labio inferior y la suya, al mismo tiempo, chocó con la mía en una maraña de calor húmedo. Sus dedos se enroscaron más en mi pelo mientras su pulgar trazaba lentos círculos sobre la piel sensible en la parte trasera de mi cuello.

Una mezcla de emociones inundó mi sistema. Todo, desde el deseo por ese hombre sexy, hasta el temor de que Prim nos pudiera atrapar, y la vergüenza de que mis padres nunca lo aprobaran como mi novio.

Supe que estaba muy por delante de mí incluso pensar así cuando Peeta se detuvo de repente, y se retiró.

Sus ojos me estudiaron, tratando de entender lo que acababa de ocurrir entre nosotros. —Vas a ser mi muerte, pastelito —dijo rozando la humedad de mi labio superior con el dedo índice.

Bajé la mirada y vi el bulto enorme esforzándose contra sus vaqueros. Apreté los labios en una línea estrecha, tratando de evitar sonreír como una tonta al pensar que yo lo había afectado tanto como él a mí.

Levantó mi barbilla con un dedo y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos. —Oye, está bien. No te pongas tímida conmigo ahora.

Tragué saliva y me relajé en su mano. Su pulgar acarició mi mejilla y me moví automáticamente a sus caricias, mis párpados soñolientos cerrándose.

—Eso está mejor —Sonrió y dejó caer la mano—. Yo no sé lo que está pasando en esa cabecita tuya, pero si alguna vez realmente quieres hacer esto, yo voy a ser el que lo haga. Caray, estaría honrado. Pero debes hacerlo cuando estés lista, y con alguien especial.

Asentí con la cabeza, chupando mi labio inferior para que Peeta no lo viera temblar.

—Ya es tarde. Probablemente deberías ponerte en camino. —Se paró y ajustó su erección—. Ven a ver a Prim cuando quieras.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta y salió de la casa. Si yo no lo supiera, habría pensado que estaba tratando desesperadamente de deshacerse de mí.

Volví a casa, agotada, pero sobre todo confusa. Pero cuando aparté los pensamientos de Peeta a un lado y recordé la carita de Prim sonriendo hacia mí, o la determinación para sobresalir en cada ejercicio que le mostré, mí corazón dio un tirón y me aferré a esos recuerdos, preguntándome si volvería a ver a alguno de los dos de nuevo.

_**Las cosas se están calentando entre estos dos...**_

_**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos!**_


	10. Cita

9

Peeta

A pesar de que deseaba desesperadamente a Katniss, ella se merecía lo mejor, sobre todo para su primera vez. No era justo que buscara a alguien para quitárselo de encima. Ella no era esa clase de chica. Se merecía las rosas, velas, ese tipo de mierda. Y yo no era ese tipo de persona.

La acompañé hasta fuera de mi casa lo más rápido que pude sin parecer un idiota, mi polla gritó en protesta todo el tiempo. La deseaba como un loco. La sola idea de enterrarme en su apretado y húmedo calor era suficiente como para volverme loco. Sí, tomé la decisión correcta de enviarla a su casa. Pero maldita sea, tuve que fingir estar bien mientras ella caminaba sola hacia su carro. Encendí la luz del pórtico y la miré desde la ventana hasta que ella estuvo a salvo dentro de su carro y arrancó. No confiaba en mí mismo para estar cerca de ella en este momento.

Era lo mejor. Al menos eso fue lo que me dije cuando me metí a la cama con una furiosa erección que se negaba a desaparecer.

A la mañana siguiente, me encontré con Gale en el gimnasio una vez me libré de Prim en la escuela. Todo lo que ella habló en el desayuno fue "Kat esto y Kat aquello". Me enojó tanto. Me era difícil mantener a la mujer fuera de mis propios pensamientos, pero con Prim ahora firmemente plantada en el Grupo Katniss, era casi imposible.

Esperaba que levantar pesas con Gale me despejara la cabeza, pero hasta ahora había sido difícil.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara de chica? —Se burló Gale desde un cercano banco para pesas—. Hoy estás levantándolas como un culo maricón.

Le lancé un ceño de _no me jodas _y agregué otro grupo de cuarenta y cinco a mi pesa de banca. Estaba teniendo problemas para bajar la pesa por la cuarta repetición. Maldita sea.

Gale tiró de su barra hacia arriba y me ayudó a volver a colocar la mía.

—En serio, hombre. Habla conmigo.

—Esto no es Oprah, hermano. Métete en tus malditos asuntos.

Él se rió y negó con la cabeza, dejándome solo en mi banco. Cuando me reuní con él en la sala de vapor, se mantuvo fiel a la petición. No me había hecho más preguntas sobre la mierda de estado de ánimo que tenía, y en su lugar hablamos sobre estrategias para su próxima pelea.

Gale era un prometedor luchador de artes marciales mixtas. Era mucho mejor que yo, y yo era lo suficientemente hombre como para admitirlo.

Tampoco tenía miedo de pelear con él en el cuadrilátero, a pesar de que era rápido como un rayo y sus patadas sacaban el aire de tus pulmones. Pero mis ganchos izquierdos no eran nada malos, y de vez en cuando lo cogía con la guardia baja. Por lo general, sin embargo, él no fallaba ningún golpe, y mis costillas que tenían moretones estaban para probarlo. Maldita sea, él tenía que ser bueno. Tenía un puñado de empresas locales patrocinándolo, y tenía a sus padres que pagaron por todas las lecciones imaginables mientras crecía. Nació para hacer esto. Yo, por otro lado, he aprendido sobre la marcha y gano peleas por pura determinación.

Gale se secó el sudor de la frente con una toalla de mano.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Estás pensando en volver a pelear en corto plazo? El dinero era bastante bueno, si ganas.

—No lo sé, hombre, trato de recuperarme de las costillas rotas y un dedo roto —Por no hablar de intentarle explicar a una niña de seis años del porque tu cuerpo tiene manchas negras y azules, y mirar como sus ojos que se llenaban de lágrimas cuando le explicabas que era por una pelea. No era algo que quisiera hacerlo de nuevo. Ella quería saber con quién había luchado y porque él estaba enojado conmigo. No me gustaba molestarla de ese modo. Pero no era como si pudiera decirle a mi oponente: _oye hombre, no me golpees en el rostro, mi pequeña hermana se enfadará_. No había forma de evitar los golpes y moretones, e incluso si ganaba, aún solía tener un ojo negro durante semanas.

De un modo y otro, tenía que arreglármelas y encontrar un trabajo bien remunerado que no requirieran que luche en un cuadrilátero, o que me desnude ante una cámara.

Para cuando llegué a casa después el gimnasio, Prim estaba esperándome en casa cuando llegó de la escuela. Tuve el tiempo suficiente para hacer la llamada telefónica antes de acobardarme. No podía conseguir que Katniss y la forma en cómo se fue la noche anterior se alejaran de mi mente. Ella había hecho más que ayudarme con Prim y yo prácticamente la ataqué en mi sofá. Le dije que quería follarla, y luego la despaché. Marqué el número del hospital y pedí que me comunicaran con Katniss en la enfermería. Me di cuenta que no sabía su apellido, pero por suerte, unos minutos más tarde, me comunicaron con ella.

—¿Peeta? ¿Está todo bien…?

Su voz era frenética. _Mierda_. Probablemente asumió que esta llamada era por Prim.

—Todo está bien. Escucha, voy a hacer esto rápido porque estás en el trabajo, pero necesitaba llamarte y decirte que me disculpes si las cosas se pusieron raras anoche. Fue mi culpa.

Ella dudó por un minuto. —Está bien. Me divertí mucho con Prim y... — Se detuvo en seco.

—Yo también. Escucha, ¿puedo devolverte ese favor? Me gustaría hacerte una cena. O por lo menos invitarte a cenar, ya que probablemente no quieras que cocine. Una risa suave y femenina llenó el silencio entre nosotros. —De acuerdo.

—¿Estás libre mañana por la noche?

—Sí. ¿A qué hora debo ir?

Me gustó que ella se ofreciera a venir, sabiendo que sería más fácil para mí y Prim que ella viniera a casa otra vez. Las otras chicas con las que había tratado salir por lo general lanzaban un ataque de que no podía salir mucho.

—¿A las seis está bien?

—Sip. Es una cita. Quiero decir, te veré entonces.

—Genial. Ah, y probablemente debería tener tu número. Ya sabes, por si alguna vez necesito que me ayudes con Prim. Es probable que no quieras que te llame al trabajo. Y te voy a dar el número de mi móvil, por si alguna vez necesitas algo. —_Como yo._

—De acuerdo —dijo ella en voz baja. Con tan sólo el sonido de su voz llamó la atención del macho alfa en mí. Sabía que estar de nuevo a solas con ella probablemente no era una buena idea, pero también sabía que no tenía fuerzas para detenerlo.

_**Aw! Definitivamente Peeta es un tierno! Por eso lo amamos o no? ¿Qué creen que pase en su "cita"?**_

_**Una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero espero ponerme al corriente esta semana. Agradezco todos los reviews, perdón que no conteste, pero generalmente sólo paso a actualizar de rápido.**_

_**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos!**_


	11. Finnick

10

Katniss

Jo y yo nos sentamos en una cabina de la esquina en la cafetería del hospital, preparándonos para el almuerzo. Bueno, lo llamábamos almuerzo, pero eran las tres de la mañana. Me gustaba la comida de los desayunos, mientras que Jo usualmente optaba por la de la cena. La única cosa que teníamos en común, sin embargo, era el masivo consumo de café.

—Una parte de mí quiere romper con esa imagen de la Pequeña- Señorita-Buena, hacer algo loco. Conseguir experiencias mientras todavía soy joven. Quiero decir, ¿es eso tan malo? —No mencioné la invitación de Peeta. Necesitaba comprobar el terreno primero.

—Amén, hermana. —Levantó su taza en un brindis.

—Digo, ¿sería totalmente loco si quisiera, qué sé yo, perder el tiempo con Peeta, ver de qué va todo este alboroto…?

Johanna escupió su trago de café.

—¡No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos hablando de eso! — Fregué el cálido líquido de la mesa frente a ella con una pila de servilletas—. Haz lo que quieras, nena. Pero sabes que no estará satisfecho con el típico sexo vainilla, ¿verdad? Probablemente haya hecho cosas con las que sólo hemos soñado.

No sabía en qué consistían sus sueños, pero el sexo vainilla era el grado de los míos.

—¿Cómo por ejemplo?

—Tríos, orgías, sexo anal…

Alcé una mano, deteniéndola.

—Vale. Suficiente, gracias. —Mis mejillas se acaloraron con su diatriba.

Estaba interesada en explorar mi sexualidad con Peeta, pero de ninguna manera estaba preparada para nada de eso. No podía siquiera escuchar las palabras sin sonrojarme. Johanna se echó a reír.

—Relájate, Kat. Te lo dije. Sería malditamente afortunado de conseguir a una chica como tú. Sigo pensando que eres demasiado buena para la gente como él, pero esa es mi opinión. Sólo prométeme una cosa si realmente estás en esto.

¿Estaba en esto? No lo sabía. De lo único que estaba segura era de las extrañas reacciones que Peeta provocaba en mi cuerpo.

—¿El qué?

—Diviértete con la estrella del porno, pero prométeme que no involucrarás a tu corazón.

Casí me reí de su ridícula advertencia. ¿Mi corazón? Quería asegurarle a Johanna que no había posibilidades de que me enamorara de Peeta, pero mi mente parpadeó de vuelta a su gentil naturaleza con Prim y las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta. Asentí mi consentimiento.

—Mis padres me han preparado otra cita con otro candidato a yerno. Su nombre es Finnick y me llevará a comer mañana.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Johanna estaba bien informada de las entrometidas maneras de mis padres.

—Está bien. ¿Puedo darte un consejo, con toda seriedad, si vas a hacer esto?

—Claro.

—Querrás afeitártelo todo, minuciosamente, ya que está acostumbrado a esas chicas de los videos, y no encontrarás ni una mota de pelo en ninguna de ellas.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Ese era su consejo? Yo no estaba dispuesta a afeitar mi vello púbico para complacer a un hombre. ¿Lo estaba?

—Tengo que volver al trabajo. —Tiré la taza a la basura y me metí el último trozo de panecillo en la boca.

El por qué acepté la cita con Finnick Odair III estaba más allá de mí compresión. Fue un momento de debilidad, mi madre me había pillado bajando de las alturas por pasar el tiempo con Peeta, y acepté.

La primera vez que conocí a Finnick fue el año pasado en una fiesta de navidad en la oficina de mi padre. La misma fiesta en la que me habían presumido por ahí como si yo fuera una preciada posesión desde el día en que cumplí los dieciocho. Como si yo quisiera un gordo y poco atractivo contador como marido. Afortunadamente, Finnick era diferente. Tenía veinticuatro, recién salido de la escuela de negocios, y se sentía tan fuera de lugar con los contadores de mediana edad y sus cónyuges tanto como yo.

Pasamos la noche sentados en un balcón, yo con la chaqueta de su traje sobre mis hombros desnudos, hablando sobre nuestros campos favoritos de la Universidad, el mío, la filosofía, el suyo, la economía.

Mis padres quedaron encantados al ver que nos llevábamos tan bien. Era una buena imagen para sus ojos, todo lo que ellos querían para mí, un hombre blanco de entre veinte y treinta años, buena genética, bien educado, de una familia de clase media-alta de New Hampshire. Saludable como un vaso de leche. E igual de emocionante.

Su sola emoción hizo que me retorciera. Evité sus llamadas y sus débiles intentos para quedar durante gran parte de estos seis meses. Razón por la cual me resultaba desconcertante que estuviera rizándome el pelo, y planchando mi camisola marinera, para mi cita.

Hicimos planes para jugar al tenis en el club de campo del que mi padre y él eran miembros. Empaqué mi traje de tenis en mi bolso grande, el cual Johanna nombró la bolsa de Mary Poppins, y fui a esperar a Finnick.

Cuando se detuvo en su elegante Lexus plateado, corrí a su encuentro. Finnick salió del coche, todo pelo cobrizo engominado y dientes blancos y rectos que indicaban años de ortodoncia. Me recibió en la puerta del coche, vestido en vaqueros casuales y una camiseta abotonada y me besó el dorso de la mano antes de ayudarme a entrar en el coche. El rico olor del cuero me envolvió y me acomodé en el asiento.

Algo sobre Finnick me era familiar, como un par de pantalones vaqueros gastados, o tus cómodas sandalias, pero nada sobre su presencia, y ciertamente no su beso, me llevó a ningún lugar cerca de los fuegos artificiales. Era más como una tolerable indiferencia. Peeta, por otro lado… bueno, mis pezones se endurecían con sólo pensar en él.

Después de un aburrido partido de tenis, en el que predeciblemente me dejó ganar, almorzamos en el espacioso patio de piedra del club. Ordené una ensalada de fresas y champán y Finnick el risotto de trufa. Bebimos agua con gas durante la comida y Finnick contó elaboradas historias diseñadas para impresionarme. Empezó con las aventuras en el velero de su padre, fiestas locas con sus amigos de la preparatoria, y finalmente sus ambiciones profesionales, hacer de socio a la edad de treinta y cinco. Ni una sola vez me preguntó sobre la mía. O nada de mí, en realidad. Encontré a mi mente vagando entre Peeta y Prim. Me pregunté qué hacían los fines de semana. Me imaginaba que comían desayunos de panqueques con chispas de chocolate en pijama mientras veían los dibujos animados. El pensamiento me hizo sonreír. No pude evitar las ocasionales miradas a mi reloj, contando los minutos que quedaban para que terminara esta cita y pudiera irme a ver a Peeta y Prim.

Después de nuestra cita, Finnick me acompañó hasta mi coche, abriendo la puerta mientras me instalaba en el asiento del conductor.

—Eso fue divertido. Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo. Mi familia hace este tour de vino cada otoño, deberías venir.

—Me lo pensaré —dije, luego cerré la puerta del coche.

_**Qué tal? Finnick no está mal, pero Peeta... Peeta es Peeta!**_

_****__**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos!**_


	12. Alitas, cerveza y ¿sexo?

11

Peeta

Llegué a casa del trabajo minutos antes de las seis. La hermana pequeña de Gale, Delly, que tenía 19 y estaba tomando clases en la escuela comunitaria cercana, generalmente cuidaba a Prim por mí y había estado allí desde las 3 para verla bajarse del autobús.

Entré y encontré a Prim comiendo la cena en la mesa, y a Delly sentada con ella, limándose las uñas.

—¡Peet! —Prim dejó caer el tenedor y estuvo en mis brazos en segundos.

—¿Hiciste tus ejercicios? —Le besé la parte superior de la cabeza.

—No aún. Delly y yo estábamos jugando.

Le fruncí el ceño a Delly. Ella se encogió de hombros y murmuró una disculpa, levantándose para saludarme con un abrazo.

—Mmm, alguien huele bien. —Enterró la nariz en mi cuello.

—No. Tengo... una cita viniendo para acá. —Luego del trabajo, me había metido en un rápido entrenamiento con Gale y me duché en el gimnasio antes de venir a casa.

—¿Tú? ¿Una cita? —Delly entrecerró los ojos con incredulidad—. Tú no sales. Dios sabe que he intentado que me invites a salir por años.

—Delly... —Suavemente la alejé de allí por los hombros, añadiendo más distancia entre nosotros—. Sabes que Gale me cortaría las pelotas si te pusiera un dedo encima.—Lo cual era enteramente verdad, pero era más que eso. Delly se había convertido en una hermosa joven, el problema era que cuando la miraba, aún veía a la larguirucha chica de 10 años cuyas muñecas Barbie regularmente se volvían prisioneras de guerra de Gale y yo.

—Podríamos evitar eso, y lo sabes. Gale no es mi jefe. —Delly sonrió, batiendo sus pestañas, apoyando una mano en mi antebrazo. Oh, definitivamente sabía por seguro que ella estaría más que feliz de cabrearlo.

Ha intentado por meses hacer que la notara, limpiando mi casa en sus pequeños shorts, y ofreciéndose a cuidar de Prim por mí en cualquier momento del día o de la noche. Y a pesar de que sabía sus motivos, dejé que lo hiciera. Si eso me hacía un imbécil, entonces que así fuera. No iba a rechazar su ayuda. Ambos sabíamos que la necesitaba, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que ella se aferraba a la esperanza de que yo cambiara de opinión sobre ella. Sobre nosotros.

—Termina la cena, Prim. Tengo compañía que vendrá esta noche.

—¿Va a volver Kat? —El rostro de Prim estalló en una sonrisa cuando asentí.

—¿Quién es Kat?

¿Quién era Katniss? Esa era una muy buena pregunta. Una chica fuera de mi liga. Una chica que tenía el rostro de un ángel y el cuerpo para competir con cualquier estrella porno. Alguien dulce con mi hermana y probablemente capaz de destruir mi corazón en el proceso.

—Sólo una amiga —dije.

Delly rodó los ojos.

—Ajá, amiga mi culo —Llevó una mano a su boca—. Quiero decir, mi trasero —Bajó la mirada a Prim que ahora estaba riendo—. Limpiaré un poco para ti. Ve a prepararte para tu cita, semental. —Me dio una palmada en el trasero.

—Gracias, Dell—Arrastré los pies al cuarto de lavado, dejando caer mi ropa húmeda de gimnasio en la lavadora—. ¿Recogiste la ropa de tu habitación, Primrose? —le pregunté desde el pasillo. Intentaba tanto como podía tratarla como una niña normal. Quería que creciera independiente y auto-suficiente, sin que pensara que era diferente a otros, o incapaz de cuidar de sí misma. Después de todo, llegaría el día que yo no estaría allí para ayudarla. Y eso era algo en lo que ni siquiera quería pensar.

La oí corretear a su cuarto y sonreí para mí mismo mientras iniciaba la lavadora.

Cuando entré a la sala de estar, Delly había levantado su cabello en una cola de caballo y se había sacado su holgada sudadero, quedándose en una ceñida camiseta y un par de jeans. Estaba revoloteando alrededor de la casa, quitando el polvo de la sala, levantando elementos dispersos y generalmente haciendo que la casa estuviera presentable.

Tenía la sensación de que sólo se estaba quedando para evaluar a la chica con la que supuestamente tenía una cita. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que esto fuera una cita. No sabía qué me había llevado a decir eso. Tal vez porque sabía que Katniss no era el tipo de chica con la que follabas casualmente.

Un golpeteo en la puerta principal envió un escalofrío a través de la parte trasera de mi cuello, erizando el vello de allí y encendiendo todos mis sentidos en anticipación.

Delly trotó hacia la puerta, pero la detuve antes de abrirla.

—Déjame a mí.

Ella dio un paso atrás y posó sus manos en las caderas.

—Por supuesto.

Sacudí la cabeza y respiré hondo, luego abrí la puerta. Katniss se veía impresionante. Llevaba un vestido de mangas cortas color azul marino que abrazaba sus curvas, y caían justo encima de sus rodillas. Sus piernas estaban bronceadas y tonificadas, y terminaban en unos sexys pies envueltos en un par de sandalias plateadas. Se veía sexy e inocente a la vez.

—Pasa. —Di un paso atrás para dejarla entrar. Delly se aclaró la garganta detrás de mí, y aparté la mirada de Katniss.

—Esta es Delly una amiga mía y de Prim.—Hice un gesto hacia la joven.

No se me escapó que ella y Katniss estaban teniendo una extraña competencia de miradas, evaluándose la una a la otra. —Delly ya se iba. Gracias por hoy, Dell.

Una sonrisa asomó de sus labios, una mirada satisfecha en su rostro.

—¿A la misma hora mañana?

—No, lo tengo cubierto. Además, no me gusta que te pierdas las clases para cuidar de Prim por mí.

Agarró su bolso y su sudadera del sofá y aseguró su bolsa a través de su cuerpo.

—Peet, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti. —Me sonrió con malicia. No se me había escapado lo que ella intentaba dar a entender a Katniss, que había algo más en nuestra amistad. No lo había. Jamás lo había habido, jamás lo habría, a pesar de lo mucho que ella intentara tentarme.

Una vez que Delly se fue, Katniss se removió nerviosamente en la entrada, jugando con la correa de su bolso. La tomé por los hombros.

—Oye, es la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo. Eso es todo. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió obedientemente, su voz apenas un susurro:—De acuerdo.—

Salió de sus tacones de tiras, dejándola varios centímetros más baja que yo y me siguió adentro.

Prim entró ruidosamente por el pasillo justo entonces y Katniss se dejó caer a sus rodillas para envolverla en un abrazo gigante. Prim parloteaba sobre su día y Katniss asentía y reía, deteniéndose para hacer preguntas. Era sorprendente ver lo mucho que Prim ya admiraba a Katniss. Era dulce y a la vez preocupante. Si Katniss no se quedaba por mucho, sabía que tendría una niña con el corazón roto en mis manos.

Le pregunté a Katniss si estaba bien si dejábamos a Prim con nosotros para la noche, y ella asintió y luego fue a ayudar a Prim con sus estiramientos. Katniss se sentó en el suelo con Prim, mostrándole un par de nuevas manera para estirar la espalda y las piernas. La emoción de ver a Katniss fue como una lenta tortura, las miradas persistentes, los ocasionales toques contra su piel, y finalmente metimos a Prim en la cama.

Katniss me siguió por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar. La observé dar un paso tentativo hacia donde yo estaba sentado en el sofá. Todo el oxígeno desapareció de la habitación, el aire cargado de tensión, ahora que nuestra diminuta acompañante estaba profundamente dormida. Tenerla aquí conmigo —con Prim— estaba jodiendo mi cabeza. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a entender sus motivos.

Katniss se removió en la puerta, como si hiciera una pausa para mi inspección. Su vestido terminaba justo por encima de las rodillas, y mi mirada bajo arriba y abajo de sus piernas desnudas.

—Te ves bien—Mi voz era ronca.

—Tuve una cita.

¿Tuvo una cita hoy y el imbécil le había dejado irse? ¿Vestida así? Sus piernas desnudas eran entornadas y bronceadas, las uñas de los pies pintadas de un rosa pálido. Ella era impresionante.

—Ven aquí. —Instruí.

Ella obedeció, cruzando la sala para estar de pie delante de mí, con los ojos muy abiertos lanzados a encontrarse con los míos. Pase la yema del dedo por la parte posterior de su pierna desnuda, y la sentí estremecerse bajo mi tacto.

—Cuéntame sobre esa cita que tuviste. —Seguí acariciando con pereza la carne suave detrás de la rodilla.

Ella tragó saliva y respiró hondo. —Él me llevó al club de campo de tenis y luego a comer en la terraza.

—¿Y ahora estas pasando tiempo conmigo? —Sentí sus rodillas bloquearse para mantenerse estable—. Yo no hago rosas y velas y clubes de campos. Citas conmigo no implicarían tenis. —No estaba seguro de porque la estaba alejando, solo que deseaba su honestidad, entonces le suministré del mismo tratamiento.

—¿No?—desafío, encontrando su voz, aunque débil.

—No, pastelito. Soy más del tipo de una cerveza, alitas de pollo calientes y sexo en la cabina de mi camión —Contuvo el aliento y le temblaron sus rodillas. Envolví las manos alrededor de la parte posterior de sus piernas para evitar que colapsaran—. Pero por ti probablemente podría hacer una excepción.

—Su mirada sostuvo la mía y el aire se espesó a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Pero qué si me gusta la idea de cerveza y de alitas calientes?— arremetió.

Noté que ella convenientemente omitió la parte del sexo, y yo sabía que no debí decirlo, pero maldita sea, yo quería ver su reacción. —Me refiero a que la excepción seria que en vez de mi camión, te extiendes en mi cama donde yo pueda follarte correctamente.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido suave y sus piernas cedieron completamente. La arrastré en mi regazo, en lugar de permitir que se derrumbara en un ovillo en el suelo.

—Te tengo. —Respiré contra su pelo. Su corazón golpeteaba jodidamente fuerte y pude ver su pulso zumbando contra su cuello. Fue un giro importante. Levanté su barbilla, tirando de ella hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los míos, y la besé suavemente—. Dime lo que quieres, Katniss.

—No puedo.

Fruncí el ceño. —¿No puedes o no quieres? —Tragó saliva y bajó la mirada. Íbamos a tener que trabajar en eso. Pero primero lo primero—. Vamos a comer algo —La moví de mi regazo, entonces se sentó a mi lado en el sofá—. Podemos quedarnos o podemos llamar e intentar encontrar una niñera para que venga.

—Quedémonos aquí.

—Por lo general ordenó comida después de que pongo a Prim en la cama. ¿Qué te gustaría?

—Lo que hagas usualmente está bien.

—Bueno, siempre hay cervezas y alitas de pollo… —Sonrió y levantó una ceja. Ella definitivamente no era del tipo de chica de cerveza y alitas. Pero sin perder el ritmo, ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Suena bien para mí.

—¿Estás bien con un poco de picor?

Asintió con la cabeza, ignorando la insinuación. —Siempre y cuando no sea demasiado picante.

—Creo que puedes manejarlo. —Me encontré con sus ojos y sostuve la mirada. Sus grandes ojos grises se ampliaron y se encontró con los míos. Ella no dio marcha atrás y su sincera curiosidad acerca de lo que había entre nosotros agitó algo dentro de mí. Saqué mi teléfono para ordenar. —Hola, Darius. Seh, en realidad que sean dos órdenes de lo de siempre —Me puse de pie y crucé la habitación—. ¿Estás bien si me esperas aquí mientras yo voy a recoger la comida? Solo tomará unos minutos.

—Seguro.

Cuando volví con un paquete de seis de cerveza y las cajas de comida, Katniss había juntado servilletas y platos de la cocina. Nos acomodamos de nuevo en el sofá para comer.

Abrí los contenedores de las alas y los palitos de apio, colocándolos sobre la mesa de café. —Toma tanto como quieras.

—Gracias —Miró con recelo la comida antes de colocar delicadamente una servilleta sobre su regazo—. En realidad nunca he comido alas de pollo antes. —admitió.

— ¿Nunca?

Negó con la cabeza.

Maldición. Esta chica realmente estaba un una liga completamente diferente. Probablemente nunca comía nada que no necesitara de utensilios.

Quería decirle que no se preocupara de no ensuciarse delante de mí, pero me sorprendió cuando metió la mano, levantando un ala de pollo del recipiente y curiosamente mirándolo como si se preguntara como empezar. Observé mientras ella cuidadosamente mordisqueaba la carne, manchándose de salsa en su labio inferior y en las puntas de sus dedos. — Mmm. Está bueno. —Parecía sorprendida. Verla lamer la salsa de sus dedos provocó cosas malas a mi ingle.

—Bien —Empujé las servilletas hacia ella—. Ahora come.

Ella siguió robándome miradas desde el rabillo de su ojo, pero comimos en relativo silencio. Saqué una cerveza del paquete de seis y se la ofrecí. — ¿Quieres una?

Asintió. Giré la parte superior y le entregué la botella abierta. De inmediato la llevó a sus labios, probablemente para quitar el picor de la comida. Las alas estaban más picantes de lo habitual, pero ella no se quejó.

—¿Te importa si pongo el juego? —Pregunté, tratando de alcanzar el control remoto.

Ella ya iba por otra ala y medio asintió con la cabeza. Le bajé el volumen al juego, mas por el ruido de fondo que por otra cosa. Katniss se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento. — ¿Cuál es la puntuación?

—¿Te gusta el futbol?—No pude evitar que la sorpresa forzara mi voz.

Asintió. —Me encanta los Bears. Ver fútbol era lo único normal que hice con mi papá. —Sonrió.

Oh. Una chica a la que le gusta las alitas de pollo y la cerveza, y ahora me dice que es fanática de los Bears también. Señor, ten piedad. Mi decisión de estar lejos de ella solo se hacía más difícil.

Terminamos de comer y quité la comida, pero Katniss me indicó que dejara la cerveza. Parecía que los dos teníamos calor, y el hecho de que ella se apoyara en el sofá, metiéndose contra mi lado, era un indicador de eso.

Estaba más entretenida con el juego, gritándole libremente al televisor cada vez que el árbitro tomaba una mala decisión. Vi la forma en que inclinó la botella a sus labios y bebió un largo trago, el movimiento grácil de su cuello mientras tragaba. Deslizó sus pies en la cabecera del sofá, y yo los puse en mi regazo. El contacto le llamó la atención, y se movió para enfrentarme.

—¿Peeta? —susurró en la sala tenuemente iluminada.

—Has comido. Ahora llegó el momento tener nuestra conversación, pastelito —Empecé a frotar suavemente sus pies—. Dime lo que quieres.

Ella se inclinó y puso su botella de cerveza en la mesa de café antes de volver a mirarme a la cara. Se mordió el labio como si no estuviera segura de sí misma, y miró en todas partes menos a mí.

—Esto. Tú. Quiero que tú también… me enseñes. —Tragó saliva, su lengua lanzándose a saborear su labio inferior.

¿Era consciente de lo que me pedía? ¿Podría posiblemente entender? — ¿Enseñarte qué?

—Como… Por favor…

Agarré suavemente su barbilla con mis dedos y le levanté la cara para encontrarme con sus ojos.

—¿Cómo hacerme venir?

—Ss-Sí. —Gimió.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y me dio un dulce besos en la boca y mi polla saltó a la vida en mis pantalones vaqueros. Quería entender como complacer a un hombre, pero su sexy inocencia garantizaba que no iba a tener que esforzarse mucho. Necesitaba mantener mi control antes de que le rompiera sus bragas y le mostrara exactamente qué hacer.

_**Controlen sus instintos asesinos! yo entiendo que quieran matarme por dejar aquí el capítulo, pero un poco de suspenso nunca le hizo daño a nadie... Katniss poco puede hacer para resistirse a Peeta (pero quién podría?) y Peeta tampoco se queda atrás... ¿Qué creen que pase después?**_

**_Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, favoritos y follows!_**


	13. Enséñame

12

Katniss

Peeta me levantó a su regazo, así que estaba a horcajadas sobre él, mi vestido se subió alrededor de mis piernas. Arrastró sus dedos a lo largo de mi muslo expuesto, trazando un patrón perezoso. — ¿Estás segura de que quieres esto? —susurró.

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que pensé que estaba a punto de estallar a través de mi caja torácica. Podía sentir su erección presionando en el vértice de mis muslos. Quiero esto, ¿no? ¿No era por eso que estaba aquí? Dios, estaba confundida.

—Lo dudaste —sopló sobre mi cuello antes de retroceder para mirarme a los ojos.

—Lo sé.

Enderezó el vestido a mí alrededor, asegurándose de que seguía presentable.

—Escucha, no tenemos que hacer nada que tú no quieras —continuó seduciéndome, trazando un dedo más arriba de mi muslo, avanzando deliciosamente más cerca del borde de mis bragas.

Gemí.

—Te deseo. Como no tienes idea. Pero tú marcarás el ritmo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza. —Está bien —Al instante me sentí mejor, aliviada y segura de lo que quería y no quería—. Nada de sexo... pero ¿podemos hacer algunas, um, otras cosas?

Se echó a reír, con una risa gutural profunda retumbando en su pecho. — Todo lo que quieras, nena.

Mierda. Probablemente sonaba tan extraño. No sabía la mejor manera de abordar esto. Pero por suerte, Peeta tomó la delantera y no me hizo vocalizar lo que quería.

Su boca capturó la mía en un beso profundo, y mi lengua no tardó en seguir su ejemplo, acariciando y enredándose con la suya.

Traté de no comparar cada movimiento de Peeta a los de su video, pero era difícil. Las imágenes se repetían en mi cabeza, pero hasta ahora, este momento era únicamente nuestro. Sus dedos se deslizaron a lo largo de mis pantorrillas y subió hasta mis rodillas, separándolas ligeramente para que pudiera presionar más cerca de mí.

—¿Qué pasa con Prim? —le dije entre besos.

—Está dormida.

—¿Y si se despierta?

—La escucharemos —continuó besándome.

Supuse que tenía razón. Escucharíamos su andador moviéndose a través del piso de madera.

Él desabrochó mi vestido lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para besar y mordisquear mi labios, el cuello y la clavícula con cada botón liberado con éxito. Cuando levantó el vestido por encima de mi cabeza, subí mis brazos obedientemente, lo que le permitió llevarlo a cabo. Empujé mi amplio pecho hacia fuera para su inspección.

Sus ojos se inundaron con deseo mientras me miraba. —Maldita sea, pastelito —Miré hacia mi sujetador blanco, deseando haber escuchado los consejos de Johanna en comprar ropa interior nueva, pero Peeta no parecía en lo más mínimo verse obstaculizado por mi sujetador y bragas de algodón blanco. Me alegré de haber tomado su consejo y afeitarme hoy.

Los pulgares de Peeta rozaron a través de mis pezones. Dejé escapar un gemido gutural. Continuó sus trazos tortuosos a lo largo de mis pechos, sus dedos se sumergieron en el corte y se deslizan través de las puntas endurecidas. Me pregunté si me iba a quitar el sujetador, o si tal vez esperaba mi permiso.

—¿Dijiste que querías saber cómo complacerme? —Levanté la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos—. Considera esta lección la número uno. No tengas miedo de pedir lo que quieres. Escucharte decirlo me excita.

Tomé un respiro y lo contuve. De ningún modo sería buena en hablar sucio. Sería como pedirme que hable un idioma diferente. Ni siquiera podía vocalizar lo que quería en el simple español.

Sus manos cayeron de mi barbilla y apretó los dos senos, alrededor de las palmas de sus manos. —He estado soñando con tus tetas durante semanas. Verlas saltando sobre mí mientras montas mi polla.

Dejé escapar un quejido ante sus palabras, una inundación de calor humedeció mi sexo.

Peeta sonrió como si fuera una victoria. —Inténtalo.

Mis nervios volvieron mientras trataba de pensar. Me retorcí en su regazo y sentí la carnosidad dura presionando contra mí. Antes de que me diera cuenta, lo había dicho impulsivamente. —Me encanta la sensación de tu polla dura— Dios, sonó estúpido. Pero la cabeza de Peeta se dejó caer en el sofá y cerró los ojos, como saboreando mis palabras. Al instante me sentí orgullosa.

Me guió hasta su boca por la parte de atrás de mi cuello, enroscando sus dedos en mi cabello. —¿Quieres jugar con ella?

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de formar palabras. Sonrió contra mis labios. —Buena chica. Pero todavía no. Primero necesito hacerte venir.

_¿Necesita… qué? ¿Hacerme venir? Oh..._

Metió la mano en torno a la parte trasera del broche de mi sujetador y lo liberó con un solo toque, y luego bajó las correas de mis hombros y lo tiró en el suelo al lado de nosotros.

Su boca se unió a sus manos en las caricias, lamiendo y chupando mis picos duros. Agarré su pelo y empujé mi pecho hacia su boca ansiosa, con ganas de más. —Oh Dios, eso se siente bien —gemí.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para examinar lo que estaba pasando, me dio la vuelta para estar acostada de espaldas en el sofá y él estaba de rodillas en el suelo a mi lado, deslizando mis bragas por mis piernas.

—Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre... —susurró contra mi muslo interno.

Eso no iba a suceder. Estaba muy consciente de no querer despertar a Prim. Jesús. Al menos uno de nosotros pensaba con claridad.

Metió sus dedos entre mis muslos, ligeramente pasándolos a lo largo de mis pliegues. —Estás totalmente mojada, nena —su voz era áspera, apenas sin control.

Me mordí el labio y abrí los muslos más ampliamente, permitiéndole explorar, sintiendo mucho más inseguridad.

Metió un largo dedo dentro de mí, y lo deslizó dentro y fuera con una suave presión. —¿Te gusta eso, pastelito? —Puso un suave beso justo debajo de mi ombligo.

Gemí en respuesta.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los míos, y añadió un segundo dedo. —Es tan apretado, tan hermoso —murmuró.

—Más, por favor —le supliqué.

Gimió y movió sus dedos más fuerte, conduciéndolos hacia mí hasta que estuve jadeando y retorciéndome bajo su mano talentosa. Luego se acomodó hacia abajo, barriendo su lengua sobre mi sexo y se hizo añicos mi mundo. El calor húmedo de su boca estalló a mí alrededor, la sensación causo que arqueara mis caderas en el sofá. —Peeta —jadeé. Mierda. Demasiado para no gritar. No me importaba. Levanté mis caderas para encontrarme con su boca y salí de la ola pulsante mientras un intenso orgasmo estalló a través de mi centro. Abrí los ojos y encontré los ojos de Peeta aún clavados en mí.

—Eres hermosa —susurró.

Tragué saliva y me levanté, de repente insegura acerca de mi desnudez. Peeta estaba todavía completamente vestido.

Su mano en mi brazo me detuvo. —¿A dónde crees que vas?

Miré hacia su entrepierna y me alarmé al ver el bulto clamando su liberación. Me lamí los labios secos. —¿Puedo coger mis bragas?

Sus labios se curvaron en la más pequeña de las sonrisas, pero las recogió con cautela del piso. —Si eso te hace sentir más cómoda, pero la parte de arriba se queda así —Leyó la parte trasera de la ropa—. Domingo ¿eh? Las arranqué de sus manos y me las puse sobre las temblorosas piernas.

—¿Vas a enseñarme… qué hacer…? —miré hacia su ingle.

Rio y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, entrelazando sus dedos en la nuca. — Todo tuyo, querida.

Desabroché el cinturón con torpeza y luego el botón y la cremallera. Una sonrisa apareció en mi boca ante la pequeña victoria y Peeta se inclinó a besarme.

Alzó las caderas mientras tiraba de sus pantalones y calzoncillos. Su grueso y rígido pene se liberó y me saludó, inhalé profundamente. —Aún estás afeitado —murmuré. Me pregunté si protagonizaría otro video próximamente. La idea me excitaba al mismo tiempo que me molestaba.

Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios. —Dime algo… viste el video, ¿cierto?

Bajé la mirada.

—Respóndeme —Levantó mi cabeza, recorriendo con sus dedos mi garganta.

Asentí.

—¿Cuántas veces? —Su voz era baja y áspera.

Me estremecí. Aun cuando pudiera encontrar mi voz, no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Eran demasiadas para contarlas.

—¿Te tocaste?

Asentí nuevamente.

—Mierda, eso es sexy —su voz áspera envió una corriente húmeda a mis bragas—. Muéstrame —ordenó.

Reuniendo todo mi coraje, me quité las bragas y llevé una mano entre mis piernas, apretando su muslo con mi otra mano ya que aún estaba sobre mis rodillas. Peeta mantuvo sus ojos en los míos antes de bajarlos hacia donde estaba mi mano, frotando círculos sobre mi clítoris. Aspiró y contuvo el aliento.

—Maldición nena, eso es lo más hermoso que he visto antes.

Le dirigí una sonrisa torcida y dejé caer la mano, de pronto sintiéndome insegura. Algunas cosas se hacían solamente en privado. —Se siente mejor cuando lo haces tú —admití.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y me besó, su mano se movió con naturalidad entre mis piernas. —¿Sí? —su dedo anular se deslizó con facilidad dentro de mí.

—Siii… —gruñí ante la repentina plenitud.

Lo movió a lo largo de mi muro interior y casi me derrumbé sobre el suelo. Agarré sus piernas y me mantuve recta. —Mis dedos son más largos — susurró—. Puedo alcanzar tu punto G —Mordisqueó mis labios con un beso rápido, masajeando el punto una y otra vez. Clavé las uñas en sus piernas—. Solo espera a que esté dentro de ti —susurró.

Gemí.

—Esta noche no, pastelito.

Me quejé. —Peeta.

—Shh —Su dedo continuó la tortura—. No te voy a follar esta noche.

Me estremecí con el término. —Quieres decir ¿hacer el amor?

Su dedo se detuvo en mi interior. —No, quiero decir follar. Si quieres hacer el amor, ve a ver a tu chico del club de campo, si quieres que te follen apropiadamente, vienes a mí —Su voz era ruda—. Pero no hasta que estés lista. No hasta que me lo pidas.

Asentí, sabiendo que tenía razón. No estaba lista, pero eso no quería decir que quisiera que él se detuviera, especialmente cuando estaba tan cerca otra vez.

Peeta comenzó a trabajar su dedo nuevamente contra el punto sensible. Sujeté sus piernas y apreté los ojos mientras una presión intensa crecía en mi interior, floreciendo eventualmente en un orgasmo digno de un terremoto. Dejó escapar un torturado gruñido por lo bajo, observándome con el deseo quemando sus ojos. Los míos se cerraron en puro éxtasis mientras remontaba las sensaciones.

De pronto no podía esperar más para tocarlo. Me incliné hacia adelante y recorrí un camino de besos húmedos a lo largo de su asta. Su esencia almizclada era decididamente masculina y quería más. Lo deseaba de una manera totalmente primitiva y era completamente nuevo para mí.

Puse la cabeza en mi boca y probé la suave piel. Dejó escapar el aliento siseando entre los dientes. Mis manos se sumaron a la diversión, moviéndose arriba y abajo mientras devoraba su longitud.

—Maldición, nena —gruñó, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra el sofá.

No tenía idea de que esto podía ser tan placentero, pero me encontré perdiéndome en el ritmo, chupando, lamiendo y recorriendo mis manos por su miembro.

—Justo así, ángel. Acarícialo —Observó mis manos trabajarlo y emitió un profundo gruñido. Mi corazón saltó. Escuchar esos sonidos salir de él era tan sexy—. Me voy a correr —jadeó. Segundos después, calientes chorros de semen explotaron en mi garganta y Peeta dejó escapar un gruñido final.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó sus labios y me miró maravillado. — Maldición nena, no tenías que tragártelo —Acarició mi mandíbula con el pulgar, estudiándome detenidamente.

No era como que tuviera un plan bien definido. Solo había hecho lo que necesitaba hacer. No iba a correr al baño, con mi trasero moviéndose en su rostro mientras trotaba alejándome. No, gracias. Además, no había sido tan malo.

Sonrió soñoliento. —En caso de que te preguntes… eso se sintió jodidamente increíble.

Dejé de darle vueltas a su manera demasiado entusiasta de usar malas palabras, solo lo hacía más especial para mí. Peeta era un hombre. No había cambios para él ni modo de atenuar sus costumbres. Tal vez era mi estricta crianza, pero algo en mi interior envidiaba eso.

Una calidez inundó mis mejillas con su cumplido y alcé la barbilla para encontrar sus ojos. Continuó trazando círculos perezosos a lo largo de mi mejilla, trabajando su mano en mi cabello para masajear mi nuca, sin molestarse en guardar su pene de vuelta en sus pantalones. Ya que no le importaba nuestro estado semi desnudo, me relajé en sus caricias, descansando la cabeza en su muslo.

—¿Eso se siente bien, pastelito? —susurró.

—Mmmm —murmuré, ladeando la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso. Sus dedos alcanzaron casi todo el trayecto alrededor de mi cuello y empleó una relajante pero fuerte presión. Se lo haría cada día si eso significaba obtener un masaje como este después. Me relajé en el sofá y desfruté de la tierna atención.

Varios minutos después, en el límite de caer dormida, me levanté y me vestí. Peeta enderezó sus ropas, presionó un rápido beso en mis labios y se fue por el corredor, asumí que a chequear a Prim. Por encima de todo, era un buen hermano mayor y eso era todo lo que realmente importaba.

Insegura de qué hacer conmigo misma, recogí las botellas de cerveza vacías y las llevé a la cocina. Las puse en el mostrador del fregadero, preguntándome dónde tenía la papelera de reciclaje, o si tenía siquiera una. Peeta entró a la cocina detrás de mí.

—Sólo déjalo. Limpiaré en la mañana —Presionó un beso en mi nuca y me volví para abrazarlo, reconfortada por su cálido abrazo—. Déjame acompañarte. Quiero asegurarme de que llegues sana y salva a tu coche.

No hice comentario alguno de que mi auto se encontraba a diez metros de distancia, simplemente asentí. Lo dejé poner su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y me escoltó hacia la puerta. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con nosotros y eso de compartir alitas de pollo, fútbol y sexo oral. Lo que fuera que sacó su vena protectora, no me iba a quejar. Era agradable.

_**Bueno un capítulo bastante hot, Kat está dejando sus timidez de lado y Peeta está encantado con ella.**_

_**Infinitas gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos!**_


	14. Día de chicas

13

Peeta

_T_ener el cuerpo dispuesto de Katniss así de cerca, casi me envió al borde. Ver su pequeña mano alrededor de mi eje envió un torrente de sangre a mi polla. ¿Estaba lo suficientemente loco como para creer que algo vendría de esto, algo que no sea una amistad en torno a Prim y los beneficios secundarios de adorar su dulce cuerpo una vez que baje el sol?

Seguramente ella se había dado cuenta que yo no encajaba en su vida, no a largo plazo. Pero tomaría lo que podía conseguir, por tanto tiempo como pudiera tenerlo.

Esa noche me quedé dormido con el recuerdo de la gentil voz de Katniss leyendo el libro favorito de Prim y la manera en que animaba las voces de cada personaje distinto para hacerla reír. Con una somnolienta sonrisa plantada en mis labios, me di la vuelta y me dormí.

El sábado, Katniss me llamó y me pregunto si podía pasar a recoger a Prim para un día de chicas. Después de que me recuperé de mi silencio estupefacto, estuve de acuerdo. Esta chica continuaba volviendo mí. Es como si conociera el camino a mi endurecido corazón —a través de Prim. Quizá nunca antes consideré una relación seria porque nadie parecía interesada en desarrollar una relación seria con Prim también. Una vez que se enteraban de ella, desaparecían.

Una hora después, Prim canturreó el nombre de Kat mientras miraba el pequeño SUV de BMW deteniéndose junto a la acera. —Así que, ¿cuáles son los planes para hoy, chicas?

—Bueno, pensaba dejárselo a la Señorita Prim. Podríamos tener un lindo día de spa, o podríamos ir a esta tienda donde eliges una figura de cerámica para pintar.

—¡Sí! —El rostro de Prim se iluminó.

—¿Cuál quieres, muñequita? Tienes que elegir. —La generosidad de Katniss era demasiada.

El rostro de Prim se arrugó en concentración por un momento antes de que levantara la mirada. —¿Podemos hacer ambas?

Katniss sonrió de esa manera torcida a la que le había agarrado cariño y asintió. —Claro que podemos, bomboncito.

Abroché a Prim en el asiento de atrás y puse su andador en el espacio de carga trasero, luego me reuní con Katniss en la puerta del conductor. —¿Estás segura de que estás bien con esto?

—Absolutamente. Ve a disfrutar tu sábado. Sólo mantén la línea erótica al mínimo. —Me dio un golpe en el pecho.

—Lo haré.

Las vi alejarse. La pequeña niña a la que le pertenecía mi corazón y la hermosa Katniss que lo empujaba en una dirección completamente nueva. Aproveché la oportunidad poco común para una sesión de gimnasio extra con Gale, pero llegar a una casa vacía se sentía muy raro. Después de una hora de dar vueltas y matar el tiempo, decidí llamar a Katniss y comprobar cómo estaban. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loca. Definitivamente era tiempo de comprobar que estuvieran bien. Marqué su número y respondió en el primer timbre.

—Hola, Peeta. —Sonaba sin aliento—. Terminamos en el lugar de cerámica y tomamos un almuerzo. ¿Qué sucede?

Escuché fuertes risas de fondo. —¿Dónde están chicas?

—En el spa calle abajo. ¿Está bien si Prim se corta el cabello? Sólo será un corte.

—Ah, seguro. —Mi vecina usualmente se lo corta, pero qué diablos—. ¿Dónde están? Podría pasarme y ver a Prim.

—Claro. Le encantaría, estoy segura. —Me dio la dirección y salí en mi camioneta, necesitando salir de mi muy silenciosa casa.

Cuando entré al spa, fui recibido por los sonidos de la música de la Nueva Era mezclados con el canto de pájaros, el bullido del agua y el aroma de lavanda que era tan fuerte que me golpeó en la cara.

Giré una esquina y encontré a Katniss y a Prim sentadas en largas sillas, sus pies apoyados frente a ellas.

—¡Peet! —gritó Prim una vez que me vio.

Movieron sus rosadas uñas hacia mí. No estaba seguro de si se suponía que debía decir un cumplido. —Mira eso. Dos hermosas chicas.

Sonrieron ante mi cumplido, así que asumí que dije la cosa correcta e hicimos nuestros caminos hacia el frente.

—Aquí. —Katniss me tendió su tarjeta de crédito—. ¿Puedes hacerte cargo? Quiero correr a la panadería de al lado. Sólo será un minuto.

—Claro. —Tomé la tarjeta, pero planeaba pagar con la mía una vez que Katniss se fuera. Ella ya había hecho mucho por nosotros. Pero cuando la chica en el mostrado me dijo que la cuenta era trescientos dólares, de mala gana le entregué la tarjeta de Katniss. ¿Trescientos dólares por pintarse las uñas de los pies y un par de cortes de pelo? Su cabello no lucía diferente para mí. Una cosa estaba clara: Katniss llevaba un estilo de vida que nunca sería capaz de permitirme. Y estaba seguro que Prim no necesitaba acostumbrarse a este tipo de tratamientos.

Katniss regresó unos pocos minutos después llevando una pequeña caja de pastel rosa, viéndose satisfecha. Firmó el recibo de la tarjeta de crédito y tomó la misma del mostrador, luego se dirigió hacia su auto con Prim a su lado. —Nos vemos de nuevo en tu casa —gritó.

Me quedé parado inútilmente hasta que se alejaron, luego pisoteé todo el camino hacia mi camioneta. Me detuve de camino a casa para recoger la cena para nosotros tres, necesitando hacer algo para mantener las cosas bajo control. Una vez que llegué a casa, pude escuchar a Prim cantando y jugando en su habitación y encontré a Katniss sentada en el sillón, esperándome. Dejé las bolsas de comida en la mesa y me giré hacia ella. —No tenías que hacerlo todo el día. —Mi voz sonó más dura de lo que pretendía.

Ella se paró y puso las manos en su cadera. —Sé eso, Peeta. Quería hacerlo. Nunca tuve una hermana pequeña. ¿Ni siquiera se te ocurrió que me gusta pasar tiempo con ella?

Mierda. Soné como un verdadero idiota. Me froté la parte trasera de mi cuello. —Lo lamento, es sólo que esto es nuevo para mí. —No se podía negar que la manera en que Katniss estaba con Prim complicaba las cosas entre nosotros. Se retorcía en mis entrañas y sacaba mis instintos protectores.

Su expresión se suavizó. —Es nuevo para mí también. —Inclinó su cadera contra el mostrador, irguiéndose inconscientemente más cerca de mí.

Levanté mi mano para acariciar su mejilla, incapaz de resistir el tocar su suave piel. Pasé mi pulgar encallecido por su mandíbula. —Oye —Sus ojos se reunieron con los míos—, lo siento. Me pongo sensible con ella.

—Sip, lo noté. Esta es la última vez que intento hacer algo lindo. —Su tono era serio, pero levantó la mirada con una traviesa sonrisa torcida. Quise besar esa suficiencia en su hermoso rostro.

—Aw, no vayas por ese lado, pastelito. Vamos. Quédate a cenar.

Comprobó su reloj. —Eso probablemente podría arreglarse.

—¿Tienes que estar en algún lado? No me digas que es otra cita caliente con ese idiota consentido.

Se echó a reír. —No, de hecho Finnick no ha llamado. Es sólo que mi mamá me ha estado acosándome para que vaya a cenar. Déjame llamarla y ver si puedo posponerlo hasta mañana por la noche.

—Seguro. Entra cuando hayas terminado.

Prim entró por el pasillo a mostrar sus uñas de color rosa a juego y de los pies y el hada rosa de cerámica que había pintado. Fue como si una explosión de color rosa hubiera invadido mi casa—infiernos, mi vida.

—Voy a poner esto en mi habitación —anunció, ya dirigiéndose por el pasillo.

Katniss volvió y se dirigió directamente hacia mí, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tiré de ella en un abrazo. —¿Y bien? ¿Puedes quedarte?

Acarició mi cuello e inhaló. —Sí, pero tuve que hacer un trato con mi madre.

Besé sus labios entonces retrocedí para mirarla. —¿Qué es eso?

—Le dije que estaba en donde mi amigo Peeta e insistió que te unieras a nosotros para la cena. ¿Estás libre mañana?

—¿Cena? ¿Con tus padres? —La sujeté a distancia, examinándola. No podía estar hablando en serio. Pensé que sólo estábamos divirtiéndonos, pero esto... conocer a los padres era algo más, ¿verdad?

Su labio inferior sobresalió. —¿Te parece bien?

—Ah, seguro. Probablemente puedo conseguir que Delly venga. Su sonrisa vaciló por un momento al mencionar el nombre de Delly.

—Bien.

Katniss ayudó a Prim a lavarse sus manos mientras me sentaba en la mesa. Me había detenido en la cafetería del vecindario y sin saber qué le gustaría a Katniss, pasé por una hamburguesa y una ensalada con pollo a la parrilla para ella, acompañado con mi hamburguesa normal y el sándwich de queso de Prim.

Una vez que todos estuvimos sentados alrededor de la mesa, Katniss escogió la ensalada con pollo a la parrilla para la cena y Prim anunció que quería ensalada también. Katniss gentilmente compartió la ensalada, dividiéndola en dos platos mientras yo abarrotaba la comida extra en el refrigerador para la cena de otra noche.

Tuvimos una pequeña plática mientras comíamos, Katniss y Prim rememorando su día de chicas. Una vez que terminamos con la cena, Katniss se paró de un salto de su silla. —Oh, casi lo olvidaba. Conseguí postre. —Recuperó la caja rosa de la panadería de la encimera.

Sacudí mi cabeza lentamente. —Nos consientes. ¿Qué conseguiste?

—Pastelitos, ¿qué más? —Sonrió.

Reí entre dientes y Prim aplaudió, completamente ignorante del apodo de Katniss. Me incliné, cubriendo un brazo a través del respaldo de la silla de Katniss mientras ella sacaba un pastelito de glaseado rosa de la caja y lo colocaba enfrente de Prim, quitando la envoltura de papel. Los ojos de Prim se ampliaron y no perdió tiempo en morder el enorme premio. Por su entusiasmo, pensarías que nunca he alimentado a la pobre niña. Katniss se rió entre dientes y limpió glaseado rosa de la punta de la nariz de Prim.

Observamos a Prim comer su pastelito en relativo silencio. —No tenías que hacer todo esto lo sabes.

—Quería hacerlo —devolvió.

Sabía que era inútil discutir con ella, pero algo sobre esto no estaba muy bien conmigo. ¿Ella estaba aquí cuidando de Prim y frecuentándome porque se sentía mal por nosotros? No éramos un caso de jodida caridad para que sienta lástima.

Aparentando sentir mi estado de ánimo, Katniss mojó su dedo índice en el glaseado de un pastelito y lo llevó a mi boca, sus ojos brillando con desafío. Alcancé y sujeté su muñeca, mis ojos se encerraron en los de ella mientras arremolinaba mi lengua suavemente a través de la almohadilla de su dedo. Katniss dejó salir un gemido profundo. Prim soltó una risita con nuestro espectáculo, recordándonos el hecho de que teníamos una audiencia.

Aclaré mi garganta, tratando de recuperar algo de compostura y detener el palpitante dolor abajo en mis bolas. —¿Quieres mostrarle a Katniss cómo abrir el agua de la tina mientras limpio la cocina?

Prim se paró de un salto y con una mano sujetando su andadera, agarró la mano de Katniss con la otra. —Ven, Kat. Te mostraré donde guardo las burbujas.

Observándolas juntas me pregunté si Prim necesitaba un modelo a seguir femenino más estable en su vida. El pensamiento era aleccionador.

Limpié la cocina con el sonido de placenteras carcajadas femeninas y salpicaduras de agua viniendo del pasillo. Una vez que terminé, me asomé en el baño, encontrando a Prim cubierta de burbujas, jugando con sus juguetes de bañera y Katniss arrodillada sobre el lado de la tina, contoneando ese pequeño trasero hacia mí. Me tomé un momento para inspeccionar su bien formado culo, la forma que sus jeans abrazaban sus curvas y la manera que su camisa se había subido, exponiendo la curva de su espalda baja. Era tan sexy y ella ni siquiera lo sabía. Y ver su lado maternal con Prim—demonios, eso sólo desencadenó todas las clases de macho alfa en mí. La deseaba.

Me atraparon mirando y Katniss se enderezó, jalando su camisa abajo para cubrir la piel desnuda de su espalda.

—Kat, puedes bañarte y usar mis burbujas cuando termine, si quieres —dijo Prim.

Los ojos de Katniss se ampliaron, el rubor subiendo en sus mejillas. Le dio a la pequeña niña una sonrisa temblorosa. —Oh, no gracias, amor. Estoy bien así.

—Termina. Es la hora de dormir —gruñí.

Se giraron con la brusquedad de mi voz y los ojos de Katniss se detuvieron en los míos. —Ven, vamos a enjuagarte —instruyó, su voz tan temblorosa como la mía.

Katniss metió a Prim en la cama y me encontró en la sala de estar. Sin decir una palabra o un momento de duda, Katniss cruzó la habitación y subió a mi regazo. Ahuequé su culo, jalándola más cerca, y la besé. Sus suaves, dulces besos estaban jugando con mi cabeza. Esto ya no se sentía como si sólo estuviéramos haciendo el tonto. Se sentía como algo más. Mucho más.

**_Vaya que es algo más... Cuánto tiempo tardará Peeta en aceptarlo?_**

**____****Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, favoritos y follows!**


	15. Katniss es una niña grande

14

Katniss

Peeta cambió a una película bajo la estratagema de nosotros acurrucándonos en el sofá, pero la forma en que presionó firmemente su cuerpo contra mi espalda, acariciaba y mordisqueaba mi cuello me distraía bastante. Podía sentir su latido contra mi cuerpo, y me relajaba con la comodidad que me proporcionaba, incluso aunque no durara para siempre.

—¿Dónde vives, Kat? —preguntó suavemente.

—¿Eh?

Hizo girar un mechón de mi cabello con su dedo.

—En la ciudad —bostecé—. ¿Por qué?

—No me gusta que tengas que manejar a casa en la noche —Su preocupación gentil flotó en el aire que nos rodeaba, sintiéndome fuera de lugar, pero dulce—. Pero si te quedas aquí… Prim podría preguntar todo tipos de preguntas que no estoy listo para contestar.

Lo que quería decir, es que él no estaba preparado para dónde esta relación se dirigía. ¿Estábamos aún en el territorio de relación?

_Dios, realmente necesito tener el control_.

—Está bien, Peeta. Vivo en un edificio seguro. Tengo un estacionamiento subterráneo y un portero —No mencioné el centro de fitness, spa y conserje las veinticuatro horas, sabiendo que eso era parte de mi vida que Peeta no estaba acostumbrado.

Él no insistió más, pero me di cuenta que mi respuesta no le dio satisfacción. Cubrió su pesado brazo alrededor de mi cintura y tiró de mí con más fuerza.

—¿Cómo es posible que sigas siendo virgen, pastelito? Eres demasiado sexy para tu bien.

No consideré solo su pregunta, también consideré mi respuesta. No era algo que había planeado.

—Fui a una escuela privada para niñas, y las pocas citas que tuve eran chaperones a mis bailes, organizados por mis padres. Pasamos la navidad en Aspen, veranos en la casa del lago, y creo que realmente no era el momento. Me moví, acurrucándome más cerca de su cuerpo caliente. —Decidí quedarme cerca de la universidad en vez de marcharme y encontrar mi propio camino como me prometí que lo haría. Y supongo que seguí viviendo en el molde que mis padres crearon. Estúpido, ¿eh?

—No, en absoluto, nena. Eso no es lo que quise decir —Me dio un abrazo, sosteniéndome cerca—. Sé que no soy el tipo con que usualmente sales, pero quizás… sólo por ahora…

—Shh. Vamos paso a paso, Peeta —Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y los llevé a mis labios para darle un beso en la parte posterior de su mano. Se rió en mi oreja, enviando un susurro cálido a mi cuello.

—Puedo pensar en algo que me gustaría que besaras mejor que mi mano —Su voz era baja y áspera.

Detrás de mí sentí la creciente erección en sus jeans y contuve irregularmente mi aliento. Me di vuelta en el estrecho sofá, así estaba frente a él. Sus ojos eran oscuros e intensos y llenos de deseo. Sin palabras, cada uno empezó a desabrochar los pantalones del otro mientras nuestras lenguas chocaban en un beso frenético.

Peeta sacó mis jeans por mis piernas, tomando mi ropa interior con ellos. Tiré de sus pantalones y bóxer lo suficientemente abajo como para sentir el calor de su sólido pene presionando contra mi firme vientre desnudo. Le agarré con ambas manos, tan abundante como era, y lo acaricié con cuidado.

—Mierda, eso se siente bien —Miró mis manos trabajando hacia arriba y abajo, gruñendo en su garganta. Tiró del dobladillo de mi blusa, y lo liberé momentáneamente para levantar los brazos por encima de mi cabeza, permitiéndole extraer la ilícita pieza de tela.

Me arrastré encima de él, así que estaba acostada al ras de su cuerpo, su tensa erección empujando en mi apertura. Estábamos tan cerca, sólo unos milímetros más y estaría dentro de mí. Su oscura mirada chocó con la mía y me abrazó sin palabras. Sacudí mis caderas con las suyas, deslizando su pene contra mis pliegues húmedos. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse y cuando abrí mis ojos, los cerró y respiraba de manera desigual.

Los sonidos de susurros suaves salían de la habitación de Prim. Nos apartamos, los ojos buscando al otro.

—¡Peet! —gritó Prim.

Saltó, poniéndose sus jeans y se fue corriendo a la habitación. Me senté en el sofá y me puse la ropa. El momento se había ido. Podía oír la voz de Peeta murmurando palabras cariñosas y calmantes para Prim.

Me puse mis zapatos y mi chaqueta. Había sido un día largo, y mis emociones sobre Peeta y las quejas de Prim me dejaron exhausta. Peeta regresó unos minutos más tarde, luciendo desgastado.

—¿Está bien?

Se frotó la parte trasera del cuello.

—Sí, está bien. Sólo un mal sueño. La puse en mi cama.

_Oh._

Miró mi chaqueta y frunció el ceño.

—Se está haciendo tarde —expliqué.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, supongo que sí —Cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas fáciles y me atrajo a su pecho, plantando un beso suave en mi boca—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —susurré, sin aliento por su beso.

Me acompañó a la acera y se detuvo cerca de la puerta del auto cuando me subí en el interior.

—Así que mañana, ¿verdad? ¿A qué hora?

—A las seis. Nos encontraremos en frente del Sherman Oaks Country Club.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Maldita sea, pastelito…

Sabía que excluí convenientemente que la cena sería en el club de mis padres. Le sonreí con dulzura.

—Oh, y ¿Peeta? Usa una corbata —Cerré la puerta de mi auto en su expresión de asombro y él se apartó. Como pasamos de estrella-porno-paciente a pseudo-novio, no tenía ni idea. A pesar del día doméstico que compartimos, no podía olvidar que Peeta y yo veníamos de partes muy diferentes de la vida, y sabía que la cena con mis padres pondría a prueba cualquier relación que habíamos desarrollado.

Vi a Peeta inmediatamente. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca abotonada y una corbata azul marino, con pantalones azul marino a juego. Se veía sexy como el pecado, pero no pude dejar de notar cuán fuera de lugar se veía en el engreído club, su tatuaje jugando-a-las-escondidas con el cuello de su camisa. Y seguramente él también lo sentía, porque sus ojos se movían alrededor del estacionamiento buscándome y la postura de sus hombros sólo se relajó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Me apreció con una sonrisa sexy cuando me acercaba, mis tacones de aguja haciendo clic contra la calzada de ladrillo. Llevó una mano a la parte baja de mi espalda una vez que llegué y me atrajo a su cuerpo, dejando caer un beso en mi cuello.

—Te ves sexy, pastelito —gruñó.

Me sonrojé por el cumplido, mirando el vestido negro ajustado que rara vez tenía oportunidad de usar.

—Gracias. —Mis ojos buscaron en el estacionamiento y cuando enfoqué en mis padres, me separé del abrazo de Peeta.

Mi mamá llevaba un pantalón de color azul pálido y papá estaba en su habitual pantalón Sunday y una chaqueta azul marino, cuello desabotonado, sin corbata. Era el único día de la semana que venía sin corbata, considerando que trabajaba 24/7. Pero sabía que hacer que Peeta llevara una causaría buena impresión. Cuando se acercaron, Peeta se inclinó en mi oído.

—¿Por qué tengo que usar una corbata si él no lo hace?

Le di un codazo en sus costillas, poniendo una sonrisa en mi cara mientras mis padres se acercaban.

Un hombre en traje se acercó desde nuestra izquierda, lanzando un juego de llaves en la mano de Peeta.

—Oye, que siga andando, volveré en un rato.

Los ojos de Peeta se encontraron con los míos, llenos de irritación. ¡Oh! Mi confusión se aclaró y me di cuenta de que él pensó que Peeta era el aparcaautos. Peeta le gruñó algo al hombre, y le arrojó de nuevo las llaves justo cuando mis padres se detuvieron junto a nosotros.

Mi mamá y yo intercambiamos besos y le di a papá un abrazo rápido antes de presentarles a Peeta.

Ellos le sonrieron cortesmente, y él y mi papá se dieron la mano.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó mi papá, inclinando la cabeza hacia el hombre esperando en la escena para el verdadero aparca-autos.

—Sólo un malentendido —intervine rápidamente antes de que Peeta pudiera abrir su boca, y puse una sonrisa en mi cara.

Esto se sintió extraño. De una manera extraña.

_Ve con ello, Katniss._

Los ojos de mi madre recorrían mi vestido y cerró su boca. Tiré del dobladillo de mi falda, deseándola más cerca de mis rodillas. Peeta se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y tomó mi mano entre las suyas, dándole un firme apretón antes de soltarla. Tomé una respiración profunda y seguí a mis padres al comedor.

La anfitriona nos sentó en la mesa habitual de mis padres cerca de las ventanas con vista al campo de golf. Al ver cómo se estaba asentando el otoño, no muchos jugadores se desafiaban en el campo de golf hoy, pero para unas pocas almas dedicadas estaban a punto de acabar en el hoyo nueve.

Peeta fue siempre un caballero, parecía haber dejado atrás el percance con el valet y sacó mi silla antes de establecerse en su propia. Frunció el ceño ante la cantidad extensa de cubiertos en su lugar y le di un suave apretón a su rodilla debajo de la mesa.

—Katniss nunca trajo una cita para nuestras cenas dominicales —dijo mí mamá, mirando con recelo a Peeta.

Peeta pensó rápidamente, tomó mi mano en la parte superior de la mesa.

—Bueno, estoy feliz de estar aquí.

Mi madre se acomodó en su silla, con la espalda todavía erguida, pero aparentemente satisfecha con su respuesta.

El camarero vino por nuestra orden de bebidas, empezando con Peeta— él ordenó una botella de cerveza. Hice una mueca. Nunca bebía en las cenas de los domingos. Era una especie de una cosa con mis padres. El resto de nosotros pedimos té helado.

Cuando el camarero volvió con las bebidas, Peeta desechó la sugerencia de un vaso para la bebida y pensé que los ojos de mi madre se iban a salir de su cabeza. Pero cuando él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y bebió directamente de la botella, dejando al descubierto una pequeña sección de su tatuaje, mi madre ahogó un grito y se agarró el mantel frente a ella.

Quería ir al baño y esconderme. No habría sido la primera vez que lo habría hecho. El más lejano puesto en el lado izquierdo del baño de mujeres había servido como lugar para desaparecer unas cuantas veces durante los años en los que tenía que escapar a la intromisión de mi madre.

Papá finalmente hizo la pregunta que sabía que había estado en su mente desde que conoció a Peeta.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces, Peeta?

Peeta tomo hacia atrás otro trago fortificante de cerveza antes de responder.

—Yo trabajo de la construcción. Techos en su mayoría.

—Umm —Mi madre apretó los labios.

Mi padre se limitó a asentir.

—¿Te gusta trabajar con las manos? Nunca fui muy bueno en eso. Demonios, prácticamente tengo que llamar a un electricista sólo para cambiar una bombilla.

Peeta sonrió, relajándose un poco en su silla.

—Sí, me gusta ver los resultados tangibles de mi trabajo. Hago todo tipo de cosas, carpintería, electricidad, quisiera saber si alguna vez necesitas una mano. Yo trazo la línea en la plomería, pero el resto por lo general puedo entenderlo.

Yo nunca había oído hablar a Peeta de su trabajo, me di cuenta. Me gustaba oírle describirlo. Era lo mismo que yo sentía acerca de la enfermería. Me gustó la idea de ayudar a mejorar algo, dejándolo en mejores condiciones que la forma en que lo encontré. Claro, mi trabajo era con la gente, y Peeta estaba con materiales inanimados, pero comprendí lo que quiso decir. Dudaba que mi papá pudiera referirse, los balances no eran exactamente emocionantes. Pero me gustaba que él asintiera con la cabeza y sonriera, al menos, trataba de relacionarse con Peeta.

El camarero tardó en volver, tomando nuestro pedido.

—¿Las costilla especiales, señor y la señora Everdeen?

Mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo. Peeta le entregó su menú sin mirarlo.

—¿Hay hamburguesas aquí?

El camarero asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, señor.

Sin saber lo que me poseía, tal vez fue la despreocupada Kat comiendo alitas de pollo, haciendo su reaparición, y seguí el ejemplo de Peeta.

—Voy a tomar la hamburguesa también.

—Pero tú siempre tomas las costillas —Mi madre interrumpió.

—Lo sé, pero estoy de humor para una hamburguesa esta noche.

—No seas ridícula, ella pedirá la costilla —le dijo a mi madre al camarero.

La mirada del camarero rebotó entre mi madre y yo, aparentemente inseguro de a quién escuchar, cuando Peeta interrumpió.

—Katniss es una chica mayor, ella sabe lo que quiere —El comunicado tenía un significado más profundo y todos lo sabían.

No pude evitar sonreírle antes de volverme hacia el camarero.

—La hamburguesa, por favor. La carne bien hecha con queso gouda.

Peeta se inclinó hacia atrás, cubriendo su brazo sobre el respaldo de mi silla, casualmente bebiendo su cerveza.

—¿Has visto mucho a Finnick, querida? —preguntó mamá.

_Buen momento, mamá._

Peeta me miró, claramente interesado a mi respuesta.

—No, mamá—le dije en un tono cortante, le envié una _advertencia._

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin drama adicional. Mi papá y Peeta trataron de encontrar temas que tratar, y después de varios intentos fallidos con inversiones fondos de ahorro, y luego la política, que finalmente se decidieron por algo en lo que ambos podrían estar de acuerdo: Chicago Bears, fútbol. Estaban discutiendo animadamente del draft y la última detención del quarterback.

Mi madre comía en silencio, apuñalando su cena y empujándola alrededor de su plato. Mi hamburguesa estaba deliciosa, y me pregunté por qué nunca me había pedido una por mi cuenta antes. Comí cada bocado y casi estallaba en mi vestido para cuando nos fuimos marchamos del restaurante un poco más tarde.

Peeta y yo permanecíamos en el estacionamiento después de que mis padres se alejaron. Su camioneta sobresalía como un pulgar adolorido en el estacionamiento lleno de sedanes de lujo y SUVs. El mío propio incluido.

—¿Delly está cuidando a Prim?

—Sí —contestó.

—¿Tienes tiempo para venir a tomar una copa? Yo no vivo lejos de aquí. —Me gustó la idea de verlo donde yo vivía, por no hablar, yo estaba ansiosa por terminar donde lo dejamos anoche antes de que nos viéramos interrumpidos por la pesadilla de Prim. Suspiró y se pasó las manos por el pelo, luego tiró de la corbata floja en el cuello.

—No creo que sea lo mejor.

El aire alrededor cambió. Me sentía rígida y fría.

—¿Peeta? —Desplazándome un paso más cerca—. ¿Qué es? —me preparé, dispuesta a oír que los perjuicios de mi madre fueron demasiado para él, y terminara conmigo.

—Tengo que llegar a casa con Prim —Sus ojos se negaban a encontrarse con los míos y supe que había algo que estaba conteniendo. Estaba a punto de decirle que Prim iba a estar bien durante una hora, pero algo en su postura rígida me dijo que no lo presionara.

—Oh, supongo que podría ir a tu casa, entonces.

Dio un paso atrás.

—Esta noche no, Katniss.

Fruncí el ceño, y cuando me di cuenta de que me había llamado Katniss en lugar de pastelito, mi estómago se retorció en un nudo doloroso.

—¿Qué está mal?

—Escucha, Kat. Tú y yo somos nos divertimos, pero ambos sabemos que yo no puedo permitirme la mierda a que estas acostumbrada. Cenas de costillas y pedicuras de trescientos dólares no se ajustan a mi vida. Esto tiene que terminar en algún momento y cuanto más tiempo pasamos juntos sólo perjudicará a Prim más cuando eso pase.

—Lo siento, yo pensé que el baño caliente y el masaje serían bueno para sus piernas —Esa visita al spa no había sido para mí. Lo había hecho pensando en Prim. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la comprensión, y un destello de culpa parpadeaba a través de ellos.

—De todos modos, ya sabes que tengo razón. La desaprobación estaba escrita en las caras de tus padres. Yo no fui a la universidad. Yo no tengo un cierto grado de fantasía. Tengo responsabilidades, una hipoteca, y la custodia de una niña de seis años.

—¿Qué fue todo eso dentro acerca de _Katniss es una chica grande, ella sabe lo que quiere_? —lo desafié. Claro, él tenía responsabilidades, ¿pero cuando le había mostrado que no estaba a bordo con Prim? ¿Y qué si él no tenía un título universitario? Él tenía una malita maestría en la seducción.

—Tú eres una adulta. Debes ser capaz de hacer frente a tus padres.

—Bueno... yo sé lo que quiero —Mi tono desafiante y mis ojos no vacilaron a los suyos.

Suspiró y miró más allá de mí.

—Puede ser, pero tengo una niña a quien cuidar. Ella no tiene a nadie más. Ella tiene que venir primero. Lo siento.

—Lo sé —Comprendí eso, realmente lo hice.

—¿Me estás diciendo que piensas que tus padres aceptarían que nosotros saliéramos? No. Sabes que no lo harían. Tú mamá trataba de emparejarte con Finnick mientras yo estaba sentado ahí.

—No me importa.

—A mí sí —Su expresión no vaciló. Era como si alguien hubiera pisoteado mi pecho, y yo luchaba por respirar.

—Peeta... —Extendí la mano por su brazo, pero él dio un paso atrás.

—Vete a casa, Katniss.

Su tono carente de emoción casi me heló la piel y me encontré un paso atrás en mis talones. No quería que me viera llorar, me di la vuelta y huía a mi coche.

_**Como muchas de ustedes sospechaban, la comida no favoreció a Peeta, pero quien llamará al otro primero para solucionar las cosas?**_

**_Ahora si, con más calma, quiero desearles unas felices fiestas, espero que hayan tenido una increíble Navidad y que el próximo año este lleno de bendiciones y cosas buenas. Gracias por leer mis adaptaciones y por sus reviews que siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Espero que el próximo año me sigan leyendo._**


	16. El primero

15

Peeta

Mantenerme distanciado de Katniss estaba resultando más duro de lo que jamás imaginé. Todos los días tenía casi decidido conducir hasta el hospital para verla, y Dios sabe que yo quería saber cómo estaba, oír su voz, ver cómo le estaba yendo. Sin mencionar, que durante los primeros días de ausencia de Katniss, Prim no dejo de hablar de _Kat _sin parar. No tenía intención de perder la paciencia con ella, pero desde hace días, no había traído a colación el tema de Katniss de nuevo.

_Gracias jodido Dios._

Era como le dije a Katniss. Sabía desde el principio que las cosas acabarían así, con una niña preguntándose dónde se había ido y mi corazón jodidamente aplastado por eso, no había duda de que la reunión con los padres de Katniss cambiaron las cosas. Después del intercambio de palabras en el estacionamiento, no hablamos en absoluto.

Casi me había roto y la llame una media docena de veces, pero intenté darle un poco de distancia. Ella debía entender que lo hay entre nosotros no iba a funcionar. Quiero decir, ¿qué esperaba, que me ganara a sus padres poniéndole un anillo en su dedo? Por supuesto, ella no merecía nada menos. Pero el mundo real no era como una de esas malditas historias de cuentos de hadas de Prim.

Después de ignorar varias llamadas de Haymitch, finalmente cedí, decidiendo que era tiempo de hacer otra película. Me dije que sería la última. Pagaría las facturas pendientes de Prim, más la visita de ER mío y terminaría con el asunto. Cogí el teléfono y marqué el número, sabiendo que sólo tenía unos minutos antes de que Prim debiera bajarse del autobús.

—¿Haymitch? Sí, lo haré. ¿Cuándo y dónde?

Escuché mientras me daba las instrucciones. Mañana. Afeitado en la mañana. Estar en el lugar al mediodía.

—Hecho. Nos vemos entonces. —Terminé la llamada. Ni siquiera le pregunté en que estaría trabajando. No importaba. Necesitaba el dinero. Mi contrato estipulaba lo que no quiero hacer —la _alegría de todos lo propaga_. Y el resto, sabía que podía manejarlo.

Una vez bajé a Prim en el autobús y fue a ver las caricaturas, agarré una botella de cerveza y me dirigí a la cochera, necesita desahogarme mediante la reorganización de mi caja de herramientas, o golpeando algo. Esto hizo poco para aliviar mi tensión, y diez minutos más tarde estaba entrando.

—¿Prim?

La casa estaba completamente en silencio. No era una buena señal. Doblé la esquina de la cocina a la sala de estar y noté el suelo húmedo y caliente. ¿Qué dem…? Cuando entré por completo a la sala, el motivo de la alfombra húmeda se hizo evidente. Prim había maniobrado una cubeta llena de agua en la sala de estar y la tiró al suelo, basado en el charco que estaba de pie en el bote y volcó delante de mí.

—Prim, ¿qué ha pasado? —Agarré la cubeta volcada, y luego me agaché para quitarme mis calcetines mojados.

Encontré Prim llorando en silencio en el sofá. Corrí hacia ella.

—Muñeca, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Lloriqueó, tirando de su labio inferior en su boca. —Quería hacer una pedicura como Kat y yo hicimos.

¿Era para eso el agua en la cubeta? ¿Para remojar sus pies? La abracé contra mi pecho. —Shh. Está bien. Todo va a estar bien. —Mierda. Yo no tenía ningún entrenamiento en cómo hacer frente a esto. ¿Cómo voy a manejar cuando comience su período o quiera ir a una cita? Maldita sea. Justo cuando estaba empezando a seguir adelante con mi vida y superar dolor de perder Katniss, la vida pasa y aterriza con un golpe en el estómago. Mi primer instinto fue llamar a Katniss, para rogarle que volviera, pero seguía limpiando el resto del agua, tratando de convencerme de lo contrario. Cuando ya no pude aguantar más, saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo y marqué su número.

La línea sonó varias veces antes de que saltara su correo de voz. Maldición. Colgué sin dejar un mensaje. ¿Qué iba a decir? Soy un idiota, pero ¿puedes dejar eso de lado y volver? Sí, eso iba a funcionar.

Me deshice de los trapos húmedos en el fregadero cuando mi teléfono celular sonó. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y cuando vi la pantalla parpadeando con el nombre de Katniss mi corazón comenzó a saltar. Katniss.

—¿Pastelito?

Ella se echó a reír nerviosamente, toda cálida y femenina. Dios, necesitaba oír esa risa. Mis hombros tensos instantáneamente se aliviaron y me deje caer en una silla en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Peeta? —Su voz era precavida—. Vi que llamaste. —Odiaba oírla tan formal y al grano.

—Sí, es que... Prim... ella ha estado bastante mal desde que te fuiste.

—¿Prim? —preguntó, su voz teñida con un toque de sarcasmo.

—Sí —le dije, perdiendo los nervios.

—Bueno, vamos a aclarar algo. No _me _fui, me alejaste. Hay una gran diferencia, ya sabes.

—Lo sé —le dije tímidamente.

Dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado. —Ahora dime lo que pasó con Prim. —Le expliqué lo de la cubeta volcada de agua en la sala y el hecho de que Prim estaba acampada en el sofá en una de mis camisetas viejas, comiendo un tazón de helado. Antes de la cena. Sólo para acallar sus sollozos sobre el derrame del agua.

—Estaré ahí en diez minutos —dijo Katniss.

—Gracias, pastelito.

—Permíteme aclarar una cosa —replicó ella, con voz mezclada con ira—. Voy por Prim. No por ti. —Y con eso colgó.

_Maldita sea_.

Tener Katniss en camino hacía que todo se sintiera más ligero, volver a sentir de alguna manera. Incluso si sólo estaba viniendo por Prim, el agua derramada y la moqueta mojada, no podía molestarme. Me dirigí a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa mojada y esperé a que Katniss llegara.

La llegada de Katniss fue recibida con gritos de risas y Prim agarrando su andador para correr a su encuentro en la puerta principal. Me levanté de nuevo y vi a Katniss recogerla en un abrazo. Katniss estaba positivamente radiante. Era más bella que mis recuerdos Llevaba el pelo recogido en un cola de caballo, varios mechones escapaban para enmarcar su rostro y estaba vestida de manera informal con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta rosa ajustada. Se veía bien, lo suficiente como para devorarla. Mi propio pastelito.

Pero Katniss fue al grano, cuidando de Prim e ignorándome por completo. Nunca me había sentido incómodo en mi propia casa, pero ahora lo sentía. Ella levantó Prim en su cadera, acunando y meciéndola.

—Shh —susurró Katniss—. Estoy aquí.

Escuchar a Prim preguntarle entre sollozos e hipo por qué no había venido apuñaló mi corazón.

Una vez que Prim estaba en paz y silencio, Katniss se dirigió a la cocina, agarró su bolso de la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta.

Le tomé de la mano, pero ella se encogió de hombros liberándose de mi mano.

—Por favor, Kat. ¿Te vas a quedar?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, llenos de preguntas. —¿Por ti o por Prim?

Tragué. —Por mí. —Tomé su mano otra vez, dándome cuenta de que ya no peleaba, pero su mano quedó inerte en la mía. No me abrazo.

—Recuerdo lo que dijiste. —Comenzó Katniss.

—Sé lo que dije, pero soy un idiota, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, lo eres —Concordó. Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz, aunque su rostro permaneció impasible.

—¿Así que te vas a quedar? Incluso voy a cocinar para ti. No serán costillas, pero…

Ella se echó a reír.

—Supongo que podría comer.

—Vamos. Tengo dos hermosas damas que alimentar. —Prim se sentó en una silla del comedor—. ¿Qué quieres, huevos revueltos?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó en su asiento, y Katniss regañadientes se unió a mí en la cocina.

—¿Huevos? ¿Para la cena? —Cuestionó Katniss en un tono de sorpresa.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de los huevos?

—Nada —respondió—. Nunca he tenido huevos revueltos para la cena.

—Oye, intenta cocinar para complacer el paladar de un hombre de ochenta y dos años de edad y un niño de tres años. Me gustaría ver lo que ocurre.

Ella colocó su mano sobre mi mejilla y mantuve los ojos en los de ella como si fuera a reconocer todo lo que había pasado. Sonreí ante su preocupación suave, y después de un momento, dejó caer la mano y se apartó para dejarme espacio para trabajar. Saqué un cartón de huevos y un paquete de queso rallado de la nevera y me puse a trabajar. No le había explicado toda la historia, y no lo planeaba. Ese año que perdí a mi abuela fue bastante difícil, ¡ella básicamente me crio!. Pero el hecho de que mis padres dejaron a Prim, quien todavía no podía caminar a los tres años, ya que no habían invertido el tiempo o el dinero en su cuidado, y la mala salud de mi abuelo... sí, la vida fue un infierno ese año.

La verdad era, a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaron mis intentos de cocinar ese primer año, pero en lugar de morir de hambre, nos hizo el trabajo. Y un cartón de huevos era barato. Desde luego, sobrevivíamos gracias a los cheques del seguro social de mi abuelo, antes de morir en su sueño una noche y yo comenzara a trabajar a tiempo completo. Cielos, parecía que fue hace tanto tiempo. Ahora me hacía cargo de mí y de Prim casi en piloto automático, pero en aquel entonces, parecía literalmente una hazaña imposible.

Después de la cena, Katniss y yo nos acomodamos en la cama de Prim mientras ella nos leía un cuento. Aunque la historia que había seleccionado era un poco por encima de su nivel de lectura, lo había leído tantas veces que lo tenía memorizado casi palabra por palabra. Mis ojos se dirigieron a lo largo de la forma extendida de Katniss, su brazo sobre los hombros de Prim mientras se acurrucaron en la almohada, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos clavados en el libro. Mi mirada siguió a la longitud de la inclinación de Katniss, piernas vestidas cubiertas de un rosa algodón de azúcar, dedos de los pies pulidos. Pasé mis dedos suavemente sobre el arco de su pie desnudo y sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. Sabía que los dos estábamos anticipando por estar solos esta noche. Yo también sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Una vez que Prim estuvo dormida, Katniss me arrastró fuera de la habitación. Empezó a andar por el pasillo, pero mis manos en su cintura se lo impidieron. La empujé contra mi pecho.

—Pensé que iríamos a mi habitación esta noche.

Los ojos de ella se lanzaron hacia los míos, tratando de entender lo que quería decir. Ella parpadeó hacia mí con los ojos grises cada vez más grandes por la sorpresa, confiando en mí, siguiéndome a dondequiera que pueda conducirla. Tomé su mano y la lleve dentro mi habitación a oscuras. Sin molestarme en encender una luz, eso sólo revelaría una gran cama desordenada, y un solo aparador en la esquina, de cualquier manera.

Suavemente la conduje hacia mi cama cuando sentí la parte posterior de sus piernas chocaban contra el colchón, le di un pequeño empujoncito de hombros y cayó hacia atrás, riendo mientras se golpeaba en la cama y tirando de mí hacia abajo con ella.

Mis labios buscaron los suyos en la oscuridad, mi cuerpo necesitado de estar cerca de ella en todas las maneras posibles. Nuestros miembros se enredaban en el centro de la cama, aunque traté de mantener mi peso aplastante lejos de ella. No podía creer que había sido tan estúpido como para alejarla. Si por algún milagro pequeño este ángel pensaba que era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, yo sería de ella.

—Oye, se me olvidaba. Tengo algo para ti. —Me separé de ella, caminé a mi armario y encontré lo que estaba buscando—. ¿Dónde está tu bolso?

—Me lo puedes dar a mí.

—Ahora mismo no. Lo meteré dentro de tu bolso para después.

—Está bien. Mi bolso está en el sofá.

—Vuelvo enseguida. —Troté por el pasillo, deposité el recipiente en el bolso antes de reunirme con ella.

Había tirado hacia abajo las mantas y estaba descansando en el centro de la cama cuando volví. Una vez que la encontré, se acurrucó contra mi pecho, con la cabeza metida debajo de mi barbilla como si ese lugar fuera diseñado exclusivamente para ella. Demonios, tal vez lo fue.

Pasó una mano por debajo de mi camiseta y me calmó con suaves caricias que no me merecía. Sus dedos conseguían sacar fuera toda la tensión de mi cuello y mis hombros. —Todo va a estar bien con Prim, lo sabes. Lo estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes —susurró.

Oír su aprobación por mis esfuerzos con Prim fue un shock para mi sistema. Era algo que nunca había oído de nadie, y menos de mí mismo. Siempre había algo más que hacer, más de lo que preocuparse, más de lo que debería haber estado haciendo.

La presencia de Katniss en nuestras vidas era una prueba de ello. Pero, de nuevo, ella estaba llenando un vacío que yo no podía. Proporcionando un toque femenino. Y al ver la alegría que ella le trajo a Prim, yo no iba a robarle eso a Prim. Pero tener a Katniss reconociendo mis esfuerzos, trabajando para calmar mis miedos, sacaba algo dentro de mí y mi corazón se apretó en mi pecho. Sabía que no me merecía a una mujer tan pura y perfecta, pero maldita sea, no quería alejarme de ella.

—Gracias —le dije, simplemente.

—Odié la manera en que dejamos las cosas... en el estacionamiento. — susurró contra mi piel.

—Shh —La acaricié, alejando sus miedos, apartando el mechón de cabello de su rostro—. Eso fue mi culpa. ¿Me perdonas?

—Um. Eso fue demasiado fácil. Es posible que recuerdes en que nos quedamos…

Le di un beso en la frente, su olor dulce envolviéndome. —Sé que no soy el tipo al que llevas a la casa de tus padres, y eso nunca me ha molestado hasta ahora, pero maldita sea, Katniss. Lo siento... —Incluso si yo soy el primero en estar dentro de ella, el primero en follarla, ¿sería eso aún suficiente? ¿Estaría de acuerdo con el hecho de que tarde o temprano algún capullo con un buen coche y un trabajo de oficina llegaría a ella y le pondría un anillo en su dedo? Joder, no podía pensar de esa manera. Era lo que ella se merecía. Pero me gustaría tomar cada segundo que pudiera conseguir con ella hasta que llegara ese momento.

Ella empujó mi pecho, ganando espacio y me aleje de ella. A la luz de la luna, sólo podía ver su silueta cuando se sentó para quitarse los zapatos y levantó su camiseta sobre su cabeza, empujando sus tetas fuera. Toda la sangre se agolpó en mi ingle y contuve un gemido. Tragué saliva, y tenía una respiración entrecortada. Era la jodida perfección. Presionó unos pocos besos suaves en mi garganta y mi pecho y sacudió sus caderas contra las mías. Todo se sentía diferente con ella. Claro, yo estaba muy excitado, pero era más que eso, también. No sabía nada sobre este sentimiento. Con cada gemido suave que obtenía de ella, cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con la mía, estaba enamorándome más y más profundo.

Pero no le había pedido que fuera parte de mi vida porque sabía que eso no era realista. Había estado alrededor de nosotros, observo cómo funcionaban las cosas y no podía privar a Prim en esto. Cerré los ojos y traté solo de disfrutar del momento que estaba teniendo con ella.

Llegué a su espalda y desabroche su sujetador, necesitando saborearla. Caray, daría mi huevo izquierdo por una probada. Planté varios besos con la boca abierta en cada uno de sus pechos desnudos. Ella acerco sus pechos, acercándose más a de mi boca. —No me provoques, pastelito. No si no estás lista para esto... —Mi voz era gruesa, y mi tono más amenazador de lo que pretendía, pero Katniss se puso de rodillas en el centro de la cama y empezó a desabotonar sus pantalones vaqueros, lentamente deslizándolos por sus caderas, meneando su pequeño culo.

—Las bragas también —gruñí.

Deslizó sus dedos por debajo del elástico de sus bragas y las bajó por sus piernas, enviándolas a un lado de la cama junto con los vaqueros.

Una vez que se desnudó por completo, me quité mi propia camiseta y tiré hacia abajo mis pantalones vaqueros, arrojándolos al suelo. —Ven aquí. —La recosté sobre su espalda, y separe sus rodillas hasta que sus piernas se abrieron lo más amplio que podían, antes de inclinarme hacia adelante para saborearla.

Cuando mi boca encontró su carne, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra la almohada y dejó escapar un gemido. Rodee su clítoris con mi lengua, jugando y chupando la carne delicada con mi boca mientras ella se retorcía debajo de mí. Sus caderas no permanecieron inmóviles, se levantaban al encuentro de mi boca como si tuvieran mente propia, y tuve que agarrar su cintura para poder inmovilizarla. Podría hacer esto todo el día, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella apretara el edredón en sus puños y gritara mi nombre cuando su liberación se estrelló contra ella.

Me arrastré hasta su cuerpo y la abrace contra mi pecho, donde rápidamente se encontró de nuevo. —¿Estoy perdonado ya? —Susurré en su pelo.

Suspiró con satisfacción y dio unas palmaditas en mi espalda. —Umm — Me reí entre dientes.

Haciendo a un lado el hecho de que tenía una erección palpitante, me habría quedado allí toda la noche mientras la sostenía, haciendo lo mejor que podía hacer para conquistarla. Pero después de unos minutos, cuando la respiración de Katniss volvió a la normalidad, se subió encima de mí, a horcajadas sobre mi regazo. La sensación de su calor húmedo contra mi erección envió mi ritmo cardíaco a las nubes. La quería. Joder, la necesitaba.

—No puedes seguir deslizando tu dulce coño a lo largo de mi polla, cariño, a menos que estés lista para que lo meta en lo más profundo de ti. Ella dejó escapar un suave gemido. La agarré por los brazos, lo suficiente para que supiera que esto era serio, pero no lo suficiente como para herirla, y la arrastré lejos de mí. —No voy a ser capaz de controlarme, pastelito, y no quiero hacerte daño.

—Peeta, por favor. Dentro de mí… —susurró.

Aw, infiernos, al oírla suplicar casi me deshice. ¿Sabía lo que me estaba pidiendo?

—¿Estás segura? Tu primera vez debe ser con alguien importante, muñeca.

Su respuesta fue determinante. —Lo sé.

Mi corazón se contrajo de nuevo. Quería hacerla mía. —¿Segura que estás lista para esto?

—Sí —susurró, su voz ronca por el deseo.

Me plantó un suave beso en la boca, y la sentí estremecerse cuando mi erección presiono contra su cadera. Me acerqué a ciegas a mi mesita de noche, incapaz de romper el beso y encontré el envoltorio de aluminio que estaba buscando. En cuestión de segundos me había puesto el condón, y una vez que el aroma familiar del látex flotó en el aire, mi polla tuvo mente propia, empujando contra el vientre de Katniss como si estuviera buscando la entrada.

Sabía que necesitaba ir más lento, pero sus gemidos diminutos y la forma en que ella movió las caderas contra las mías acabaron con mi paciencia. Puse una mano entre nosotros para situarme entre sus piernas y empuje hacia adelante, empujando la cabeza de mi polla contra su entrada, preparándome encima de ella. Katniss se apoderó de mis bíceps mientras empujaba hacia delante con ligereza. Tomó aire y lo retuvo, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Estás bien?

Sentí su aprobación.

Aparté el pelo de su cara y le di un beso en la frente mientras empujaba de nuevo hacia delante. La presión de su entrada caliente apretándome era casi insoportable. Tiré hacia atrás y hacia delante por tercera vez, dejándome deslizar dentro, un poco más profundo. Vi el cambio de expresión de Katniss cuando empecé a llenarla. Era hermosa de ver, los pequeños jadeos que se escapaban de sus labios entreabiertos, y sus sonrojadas mejillas. Cuando empujé más adentro, incapaz de mantenerme a raya de sentir el roce de nuestros cuerpos por más tiempo, Katniss lanzó un grito suave que estaba teñido de placer y dolor.

—¿Te hago daño?

Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. —Sigue adelante —instruyó.

Dios, estaba tan apretada, mi polla se sentía como si estuviera siendo estrangulada. —Santa mierda, pastelito, esto tiene que estar lastimándote. Dime si quieres que me detenga.

Su única respuesta fue una serie de gemidos diminutos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, apretados por el placer o el dolor, no lo sabía. —Sólo tienes que ir lento, ¿de acuerdo?

Surgió una oleada de protección hacia ella, a pesar del enorme caso de bolas azules que me esperaba, eso me lleno las entrañas, y salí de ella por completo, sentándome en la cama.

—¿Peeta? —Llegó hasta mí—. ¿Por qué te detienes?

—Porque te estoy lastimando.

—¿Y? —Su expresión era de confusión genuina—. Sabía que dolería la primera vez, pero todavía quiero... —Paso su mano por mis abdominales, dirigiéndose hacia abajo.

Retiré su mano y tiré su cuerpo hacia el mío. Ella se metió en mi regazo, envolviendo sus brazos y piernas a mí alrededor y acuné su cuerpo al mío. Plantó besos insistentes a lo largo de la columna de mi cuello y sobre mi tatuaje.

—Joder, te quiero, nena. ¿Estás segura de esto?

—Dios, sí —se quejó ella.

Llevé la mano a mi boca, aplicando saliva en ella y la lleve entre nosotros para frotar la humedad en la cabeza de mi polla. Katniss estaba todavía empapada, pero tal vez esto ayudaría a aliviar lo suficiente mi entrada. —Ven aquí, nena. Desciende sobre mí. Vas a controlar la presión. Sólo toma lo que puedas manejar. —Me coloqué en su entrada, y Katniss inmediatamente comenzó a empujarse a sí misma sobre mí. Contuve una cadena de palabrotas. Agarró mis hombros, clavando las uñas en mi piel, y apreté fuertemente su culo, sosteniéndola firmemente.

—Peeta —gimió, enviando una chispa de placer a través de mis entrañas, golpeándome directamente en las bolas. Quería dar rienda suelta en su apretado coño una y otra vez, pero me contuve, la sostuve firmemente mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en pequeños incrementos mientras se ajustaba a mi tamaño.

Una vez que estuve completamente enterrado en ella, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un áspero gemido. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los míos, su boca curvándose en una sonrisa maliciosa. Se sentía increíble estar enterrado en su dulce cuerpo, pero necesitaba que se moviera o iba jodidamente a explotar.

Finalmente empezó a mecer sus caderas contra las mías. —Peeta, oh Dios. —Me besó distraídamente, con la boca abierta chupando y mordiendo la mía.

No era más coordinado de lo que era ella, nuestros labios se rozaban mientras respiraba contra su boca y ella murmuraba palabras cariñosas en mis labios. Toda mi atención se centró en su pequeño culo apretado mientras se hundía hacia arriba y hacia abajo en mí.

Me montó más rápido, su pecho rozándome mientras se movía. —Sí, eso es cariño. Oh, mierda, justo así es, nena. —Conociendo mi autocontrol, yo sabía que no iba a durar, lleve una mano entre nosotros y froté con la yema de mi pulgar por encima de su clítoris hinchado, haciendo círculos a su alrededor. Apretó sus caderas contra la mías, gritando mi nombre.

—¿Estás cerca, nena? —Mordí sus labios, lo que hizo que aumentara la presión sobre su clítoris y levanté mis caderas para satisfacer sus impulsos, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

—Peeta. Voy a correrme.

Una oleada de orgullo se hinchó dentro de mí y me aferré mientras ella misma se bombeaba hacia arriba y abajo en mi polla, gimiendo y lloriqueando en una caída sexy de palabras incoherentes, hasta que sentí una oleada de humedad mientras se corría en mí. La fricción de sus apretadas paredes mientras apretaban y se contraían a mí alrededor me llevó al borde y gemí por mi propia liberación, derramándome dentro de ella.

_**Bueno, un capítulo calientito para terminar bien el año y empezarlo mejor... **_

_**Quiero desearles un 2014 lleno de cosas buenas, deseos cumplidos y metas alcanzadas, y sobre todo, salud, paz y amor!**_

_**Gracias por leerme y espero que nos sigamos leyendo el próximo año!**_


	17. La mañana siguiente

16

Katniss

Eh, dormilona —Peeta presionó un beso en mi frente y una sonrisa perezosa cruzó mis labios, recordando dónde estaba, en la cálida y acogedora cama de Peeta. Abrí los ojos para encontrar su mirada soñolienta a centímetros de la mía. Su alarma sonó en la cómoda y Peeta saltó de la cama, todavía completamente desnudo, para silenciarla.

Me estiré y me di la vuelta, tomando el calor de su lugar vacío. Olía a él, un toque de picante, colonia y el resto sólo su propia fragancia masculina. _Él_. Estaba decididamente dolorida y vestida con una de las camisetas de Peeta que no recordaba haber tomado

—Mmm—Busqué por él—.Vuelve.

Peeta se volvió hacia mí, su erección mañanera saludándome mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama junto a mí. Me dio un rápido beso en la boca. — Anoche fue increíble—murmuró.

Me estiré seductora, tirando de la camiseta por encima de mi cabeza y dejándola caer en el suelo. —Vuelve a la cama.

Sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo, y sonrió ante lo que vio. Trazó un dedo a lo largo de mi vientre, rodeando mi cadera.—¿No estás adolorida, nena?

—Sólo un poco. Podrías besarlo todo y hacerlo sentir mejor. —Le sonreí seductoramente, intentando mi mejor esfuerzo en hablar sucio.

—Es mejor que no... tengo que trabajar hoy.

¿Qué tiene eso que ver con...? —¿En el sitio de la construcción?

Bajó la mirada, tomando el borde de la manta que me rodeaba. —Ah, no. En realidad tengo un rodaje hoy.

Salté de la cama, tirando de la sábana sobre mi pecho desnudo, todas las inhibiciones de la noche anterior habían regresado a la mención de... _su trabajo_. Sobre todo cuando decía que su trabajo implicaba dormir con otra mujer. —No creí que siguieras haciendo eso. Y después de anoche... —Mierda. Iba a llorar. Justo aquí, desnuda en su cama y todavía dolorida de nuestro amor. Tomé una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme.

—No me mires así. Tú sabías lo que hacia la primera noche que nos conocimos. —Peeta se deslizó en un par de pantalones vaqueros, renunciando incluso a su bóxer. Odié la idea de que alguien que no fuera yo desenvolvería el paquete después. No podía compartir. Compartirlo con Prim era una cosa, una cosa muy diferente, pero ciertamente no algo como esto. Dios, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida como para pensar tener una estrella porno como novio era una buena idea?

—Pero después de anoche... Las cosas cambiaron para mí.

Completamente. Pero si por la mañana después de haber estado dentro de mí podía salir y hacer lo mismo con otra mujer sin un pensamiento pasajero, claramente mis sentimientos eran más unilaterales de lo que había creído. El sexo no poseía la misma importancia para él que para mí. Y nunca podría estar con alguien que no entendiera y apreciara la intimidad que habíamos compartido.

Claro que podría haber bromeado al principio por la pérdida de mi virginidad, pero ambos sabíamos mejor. Me estaba enamorando de Peeta. Me había enamorado. Fuertemente. Y él había obtenido el regalo de mi virginidad sin entender que ahora sostenía mi corazón en sus manos.

—¿Peeta?

—Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer esto, pastelito.

Tiré las mantas y salté de la cama. No me digas pastelito...

—Katniss... habla conmigo. ¿Qué sucede?

Me di la vuelta, frente a él. —¿Preguntas _qué _sucede? ¿Enserio me estas preguntando qué sucede? —No tendría esta conversación estando desnuda. Tiré de mi ropa, sintiéndome cerca de la violencia a tal punto que si él siquiera trataba de ponerme un dedo encima, lo aniquilaría. Si él no sabía lo que estaba mal, era inútil hablar con él en absoluto—. Así que sin más, te vas a... ¿irte y hacer eso hoy?

Bajó la cabeza, al parecer perdiendo las palabras.

—No me llames —Me precipité fuera de la habitación, agarrando mi bolso y las llaves en el camino, y arranqué de su casa en mi coche que estaba esperándome lo más rápido que pude. Dije una oración silenciosa de agradecimiento por haber recogido mi camioneta X5. Me gustaría ver a alguien intentando detenerme de nuevo. Castraría a un oficial antes de que dejar que nadie se interpusiera en mi camino hacia mi cama. Con lágrimas en los ojos, marqué a Johanna.

—¿Hola? —gimió adormilada.

—Jo, te necesito. Ahora. —Respiré, secándome las mejillas con el dorso de la mano—. Y trae tragos de gelatina.

Ella vaciló, resortes de la cama crujiendo en el fondo. —Son las siete de la mañana.

—Lo sé. Pero es una emergencia—Me sequé las lágrimas fluyendo libremente por mis mejillas y respiré hondo—. Me acosté con Peeta anoche. Y las cosas se fueron a la mierda esta mañana.

—Oh, mierda. Bien, espérame allí, voy en camino. —Oí crujir en el fondo mientras Johanna entraba en acción, como sabía que lo haría.

—Trae vodka, también.

—Cuenta con ello.

_**Peeta la regó y feo, creen que haya solución?**_

_**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos!**_


	18. Nunca funcionaría

17

Peeta

_M_e moví a través de mi mañana en una bruma, todavía aturdido por el giro de los acontecimientos. ¿Por qué Katniss no comprendía que lo que ocurrió entre nosotros era real, y que esto se trataba de mi trabajo? Era evidente que no confiaba en mí como yo lo necesitaría si íbamos a tener algo juntos.

Katniss ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de explicar, saltó a las conclusiones y salió furiosa. No me molesté en detenerla. El asco y la sentencia escrita en su cara me dijo lo que había sabido en el fondo todo este tiempo, yo nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Ella nunca sería capaz de comprender que a veces hay cosas en la vida que uno no quiere hacer, pero tiene que hacerlas para cuidar de su familia. Y Prim era mi familia. Haría cualquier cosa por ella. La vida no era un jodido sol y arco iris. La vida real era difícil. Estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer. Punto. Ella dijo que entendía mis responsabilidades en relación al cuidado de Prim, pero cuando las cosas se complicaron, se largó. Fin de la historia.

Después de llevar a Prim a la escuela, me di una ducha larga, me afeité el pecho y la ingle, y luego me vestí y me aseguré de estirar. Recordé que mi sesión anterior de tres horas de sexo me dejo adolorido hasta en los lugares más extraños.

Cuando llegué al set, la modelo con la que iba a trabajar ya estaba allí, con el peinado y el maquillaje ya hecho. Desde luego no se ajustaba a la imagen de estrella porno. Sus miradas eran el epítome de la dulce chica de al lado. Tenía el pelo castaño ondulado y largo hasta los hombros, ojos marrones grandes y era más linda que sexy.

Me acerqué para presentarme.

—Hola, soy Peeta, er, quiero decir Sebastián.

Sonrió cálidamente.

—Hola. Soy Rue, pero me puedes llamar Britney.

—Lo tengo. Encantado de conocerte —repliqué su sonrisa. Al menos parecía alguien con quien fuera fácil trabajar, lo cual era agradable. No necesitaba más drama hoy. Se volvió hacia el artista de maquillaje para terminar, y fui a buscar a Haymitch.

La sesión de hoy era relativamente sencilla. Empezábamos en el baño principal opulento, donde me iba a encontrar a Britney tomando un baño de burbujas, y después de pasar unos minutos besándonos y ayudándola a lavarse, la levantaría de la bañera y la llevaría al dormitorio donde nos terminaríamos la escena.

Una vez que supe la organización, me pasé el bronceador, y luego esperé por mi señal de Haymitch. Una vez que Britney se relajaba en el jacuzzi, me paseé dentro, descalzo, vestido con sólo un par de jeans. Compartimos unos pocos besos tiernos, y froté sus hombros y cuello, antes de pasar a sus pechos. Luego capturaron una toma de mí ayudándola a salir de la bañera antes de que cortaran.

Retomamos las cosas una vez que estábamos en la cama, y pronto estaba enterrado profundamente dentro de Britney. Pero una vez dentro de ella, no podía escapar de mis pensamientos acerca de anoche con Katniss. Ella era tan suave, tan confiada que yo no le haría daño. Estar con Britney era todo lo contrario. Empujó sus caderas para que coincidiera con mi ritmo y me rogó que la follara más rápido. Un sentimiento profundo y persistente hervía, instándome y cedí, conduciendo dentro de ella fuerte y rápido, la persecución del alivio voraz incendiando dentro de mí.

Al darme cuenta de que no tenía que tener cuidado con Britney, no me contuve. Choqué contra ella hasta que dejó de pedir más duro y comenzó una letanía de pequeños gemidos. El sonido de los gemidos de Britney me recordó a Katniss. Y sosteniendo la imagen del rostro de Katniss en mi mente, terminé. Pero a pesar de mi liberación, el alivio no llegó.

Gale llegó justo cuando el juego estaba a punto de comenzar.

Echó un vistazo a mi mesa de café e hizo un gesto a los seis paquetes de cerveza y la caja de pizza para llevar con el ceño fruncido. —Oye, ¿dónde están las alas?

Negué con la cabeza. —No estoy de humor. —Eso me recordaría demasiado a Katniss. Maldita sea, ver su boca dulce desgarrar la carne del hueso y su lengua rosada lanzándose a atrapar una gota de salsa de barbacoa... no, no habría alas esta noche.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, tomando una cerveza.

—¿Has estado trabajando mucho? —Ambos sabíamos que no preguntaba acerca de la construcción. Normalmente manteníamos la política _no preguntes, no me cuentes _cuando se me ocurrió incursionar en el porno, pero había hablado de más acerca de que Katniss me había dejado por ello, y que por eso había estado tan miserable.

—Nop. He pagado las facturas que necesitaba, y ahora me estoy manteniendo fuera de toda esa mierda.

Asintió, bebiendo su cerveza. —¿Y Katniss?

Mantuve mi boca en una línea apretada y sacudí la cabeza.

—¿Aún? Maldita sea, eres terco.

Vacié mi botella y agarré una cerveza fresca, manteniendo mis ojos pegados en el juego.

—¿Cómo soy terco?

—Porque me estás diciendo que ya no estás haciendo porno... y la razón de que Katniss te dejó era porque estabas haciendo porno...

—Sí, supongo que sí —gruñí, recogiendo mi botella.

—¿Y no ves lo estúpida que es esa lógica? —Gale negó con la cabeza—. Ve tras ella, hermano. Deja de ser un jodido maricón.

—Déjalo, hombre. Nunca funcionaría entre nosotros, de todos modos. _—_

_¿Funcionaría?_

_**Pues ya ven que Peeta si fue a la grabación, aunque fuera solo porque necesitaba el dinero… no sé, no creo que yo sería capaz de perdonarlo, pero, lo hará Katniss?**_

_**Gracias por leer, por dejar sus comentarios, follows y favoritos!**_


	19. Llamada y reencuentro

18

Katniss

Jo y yo estábamos sentadas en mi sala de estar con dos copas de vino sobre la mesa de café y una botella de Merlot entre nosotras. Había sido una larga semana. Me despertaba cada mañana con pensamientos de Peeta y Prim dando vueltas en mi cabeza y me iba a la cama cada noche con lágrimas en los ojos. Les echaba de menos con fiereza, aunque nunca admitiría eso ante Peeta. Lo que había hecho era imperdonable. Me había decepcionado, pretendiendo ser ese fantástico chico — había conocido a mis padres, por amor de Dios— pero lo peor de todo, había tomado mi corazón. Era exactamente lo que Johanna me había advertido. Gracias a Dios no escuché un: _te lo dije_. Simplemente me escuchaba cuando necesitaba desahogarme y se mantenía en silencio cuando yo no quería hablar y vino todas las noches de la semana pasada para distraerme.

Después de unas pocas copas de vino, Johanna intentó sonsacarme información sobre cómo era Peeta en la cama. No le conté nada. Ella tomó otro sorbo de vino, apoyando una mano sobre su cadera. — Demonios, podría estar embarazada de siete meses del bebé de otro hombre y todavía querría un pedazo de él.

—No estás ayudando. —Le fruncí el ceño.

Alzó las manos. —Perdón, pero es la verdad. Escucha, cariño, tuviste tu diversión. Quizás solo deberías aprender de la situación, y dejar ir el resto.

Lo que ella no entendía era que no era tan sencillo. No era solo el hecho de que Peeta robó mi corazón, también lo había hecho la dulce Prim. Eran un paquete en mi mente. Oí un golpe en la puerta, y luego la llave girando. Tenía que ser Cato entrando.

Johanna se animó al oír el sonido. —¡Es mejor que traigas pizza! — gritó. Los dos se rieron. Le habíamos llamado hace media hora pidiéndole que nos trajera una pizza. Extra de queso, extra de pepperoni.

Cato entró en la sala de estar, una caja de pizza en equilibrio sobre la mano. —Mis señoras. —La puso sobre la mesa de café entre nosotros.

—Cato, eres el mejor —Le dije, extendiéndome hacia él para darle un abrazo con un solo brazo.

—No hay problema. Voy a buscar algunos platos y servilletas. —Se dirigió a la cocina mientras Johanna y yo abríamos la tapa y aspirábamos el increíble aroma que emana de la caja. Me alegré de ver que no había ninguna incomodidad persistente entre Cato y yo. Sabía que todavía estaba enfadado por el tema de mi pequeña aventura con Peeta, pero por ahora, estaba siendo civilizado al respecto.

—Hazte con un vaso —Le dije a Cato.

—¡Y trae otra botella de vino! —añadió Johanna.

Sin esperar por los platos, Johanna y yo cogimos un trozo cada una. Después de acabar una pizza grande y tres botellas de vino, decidimos terminar la noche. Les acompañé hasta la puerta y cogí mi cartera para pagarle a Cato por la pizza.

Le tendía a Cato unos cuantos billetes antes de abrazarlos y darles las buenas noches.

Cuando devolví a mi billetera a mi bolso, mi mano tropezó con algo frío y firme. _¿Qué…?_

Saqué el bote negro de mi bolso y lo levanté para inspeccionarlo. —¿El guardián? —Leí el lateral—. ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Parecía ser un spray de pimienta. ¿Cómo...? Oh, Dios mío. Peeta. Él había metido algo en mi bolso esa noche, diciendo que me había conseguido un regalo. Me olvidé de ello.

Dejé el objeto que me había dado sobre la isla de la cocina y me paseé por la habitación. ¿Por qué me consiguió eso? ¿Por qué intentó actuar como si le importara cuando obviamente no lo hacía?

Sin esperar a que la lógica se asentara, agarré mi móvil y marqué su número. Había pasado más de una semana desde _el incidente_, pero mi reciente consumido valor líquido me había proporcionado el combustible necesario para realizar la llamada.

A pesar de lo tardío de la hora, contestó al primer timbrazo.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Su risa baja se apoderó de mí, haciendo temblar mi interior. —¿Estás borracha, pastelito?

Oh, ¿así que era pastelito otra vez? —¡No! —_Sí._

—Entonces, tendrás que explicarme a qué demonios te refieres. Estoy perdido aquí, muñeca.

Tenía que acabar con los apodos dulces. _No tenía ningún derecho de llamarme así. _—Este spray que colaste en mi bolso.

—Es solo un spray anti-violadores. No quería preocuparme por ti andando sola y desamparada por tu cuenta. Considéralo un regalo.

Me tomé una respiración profunda. —Bueno, para tu información, ya tengo un spray. Mi padre me dio un bote de hace unos años. Está en algún lugar en mi cocina. Y no estoy sola. He empezado a ver a Finnick otra vez. —O por lo menos lo haría, cuando le devolviera la llamada.

Peeta vaciló un momento, el silencio alzó un muro entre nosotros. —Eso fue rápido. Bien por ti. Sin embargo, tu spray no va a ser de mucha ayuda metido en el interior del cajón y si es de hace un par de años, probablemente haya caducado. Además, el que te di es el mejor que hay en el mercado. Guárdalo en tu bolso, pastelito.

Puse los ojos en blanco y metí el bote de nuevo dentro de mi bolso. Sacar el nombre de Finnick no había tenido tenía la respuesta que esperaba. —Me tengo que ir. —Pulsé la tecla de fin en mi móvil, pero no antes de escuchar su rica risa vibrar a través del altavoz.

_Bastardo._

Enterré mi cara entre mis manos, luchando por contener las lágrimas. Dios, superar a Peeta iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que jamás imaginé.

A la mañana siguiente, un terrible dolor de cabeza y el dolor de escuchar su voz fueron mis únicos recordatorios de las actividades de la noche anterior. Había sido una estupidez llamarlo, pero era evidente que no cambió nada entre nosotros. Por otra parte, ¿qué había esperado que sucediera? ¿Qué él me suplicara para volver? No lo creo. Pero ahora que había comenzado el contacto, no podía apartar mi mente de Peeta, no importaba lo que lo intentara. Una larga carrera por mi barrio con música sonando lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacudir los pensamientos de mi cráneo seguida de una larga ducha caliente, y luego consentirme a mí misma yendo a mi lugar favorito de sushi para el almuerzo. Nada de eso funcionó. Cuando llegué a casa de mi cita para almorzar, estaba aún más deprimida que antes. Tal vez siempre habría alguna extraña conexión con Peeta que siempre sentiría por haber sido el primer chico que realmente me importaba, y el chico al que le había dado mi virginidad. Tal vez solo tenía que acostumbrarme a vivir siempre con la sensación de dolor presente en el pecho. Dios, era un pensamiento deprimente.

Cogí el teléfono y llamé a Finnick, a regañadientes acordé otra cita solo para dejar de pensar en Peeta, y luego me dejé caer contra el sofá.

Mi portátil apoyado a mi lado me dio una idea. Una idea muy, muy mala.

Hice clic en un enlace titulado Sebastián y Britney. Mientras esperaba a que el video se cargara, mariposas echaron a volar dentro de mi estómago. La muchacha era bonita. Ella parecía dulce y normal. Vi el último video de Peeta —probablemente el que había hecho después de despertarse en la cama conmigo— con lágrimas descendiendo por mis mejillas. Lo que hizo no fue una simple follada. Fue un error imperdonable que estaba en Internet para que todo el mundo lo viera. Y no se podía negar que era él, sobre todo con ese tatuaje único arrastrándose por su hombro.

Vi con horror como la colocaba en el centro de la cama y comenzaba a besarla. Cuando se movió entre sus muslos para saborearla, se me formó un nudo en el estómago y me obligué a cerrar los ojos. Sabía que era una mala idea ver esto, verlo con mis propios ojos, sabiendo que probablemente ardería en mi cerebro para siempre, pero de algún modo no podía parar. Aceleré el vídeo hasta que estuvieron completamente entrelazados, necesitando ver si su forma de hacer el amor con ella era algo como lo que hizo conmigo.

Lo que vi hizo que mi mandíbula golpeara el suelo. Sus movimientos dentro de ella eran duros y rápidos. Él había estado conteniendo parte de sí mismo conmigo, eso estaba claro. No podía creer que alguna vez me hubiera encendido viendo el video de Peeta —ahora solo me enfadaba. El primer plano de él entrando y saliendo de ella casi me hizo vomitar. Cerré el portátil de golpe y salí corriendo de la habitación. Me dejé caer en el centro de mi cama y sollocé, abrazando una almohada contra mi pecho, pidiendo que el dolor desapareciera. Pero todo lo que vi cuando cerré los ojos fue la expresión lujuriosa Peeta mientras la penetraba.

—Oh, diablos, no. Está a reventar —Johanna se paseó a través de la barra a donde un grupo de chicas subía en los taburetes de bar que habíamos estado esperando veinte minutos para ocupar.

—Está bien, Jo. —La agarré del codo, tirando de ella detrás de la escena que estaba a punto de crear—. Vamos a buscar otra mesa. —_O podríamos ir a casa. _Después de la segunda semana de mi desanimo, Johanna y Cato decidieron organizar una intervención. Comenzó con algunas pre-bebidas en mi apartamento, y se había trasladado a un bar lleno de gente.

—No. Tenemos que encontrar una mesa cerca de las mesas de billar.

No tenía ni idea el porqué de su insistencia, ninguno de nosotros jugamos billar. —Esa gente se está yendo. —Señalé al otro lado de la habitación.

—¡Genial! —Johanna prácticamente corría, dando codazos a la gente de su camino mientras cruzaba la habitación.

Por Dios. No sabía que le había pasado, pero Cato y yo la seguimos obedientemente. Subí sobre el taburete y coloqué mi cartera sobre la mesa. Se sintió bien dar un descanso a mis pies. Por qué decidí llevar tacones esta noche, a pesar de que todo lo que tenía ganas de hacer era yacer en la cama en mi pijama. Después del ordenar otra ronda de bebidas, Cato dejó escapar un gemido.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Giré en la dirección que miraba, pero sus manos se apoderaron de ambos lados de mi cara, deteniéndome.

—No, Kat. No mires.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Quité sus manos de mi cara y miré en la dirección en la que él y Johanna miraban.

_Oh._

Peeta estaba aquí.

Una mezcla de emociones corrieron a través de mí al mirarlo —todo, desde la ira, al resentimiento, al deseo. Maldito cuerpo traidor.

Peeta y un amigo acumulaban una serie de bolas en el centro de una de las mesas de billar y bromeaban entre ellos.

Odié que su sola presencia tuviera el poder de detener mi respiración y que mi corazón se tambaleara en mi pecho, como si mi cuerpo supiera que compartíamos el mismo oxígeno y se rebelaba contra la idea.

Peeta estaba riendo, pero cuando levantó la cabeza y atrapó mis ojos, su sonrisa cayó. Me pregunté si vendría a hablar conmigo, y luego me pregunté cómo me sentiría si no lo hiciera. Le dijo algo a su amigo, cuya mirada se fijó en la mía. Sonrió levemente, como en comprensión, y empujó a Peeta en mi dirección. Negándose a ceder, Peeta permaneció plantado cerca de la mesa de billar, con los ojos mirando a cualquier parte menos a mí.

Johanna, sonriendo con confianza, se enderezó en la silla. —Ahora todos, no vamos a volvernos locos. Peeta está aquí. Está en el mismo bar que nosotros. No es gran cosa.

—¡Tu pequeña conspiradora! ¡No lo hiciste! —La completa falta de sorpresa de Johanna al ver a Peeta me puso sobre aviso. Ella lo había arreglado.

Cato miró ansiosamente entre nosotras, sin darse cuenta de lo que se había perdido.

—No era tu asunto interferir. Dios, ¿le has dicho que quería verlo? — Enterré mi cara en mis manos.

Johanna se inclinó, colocando su mano sobre mi brazo. —Por supuesto que no. Escucha, tienes que tener fe en el hombre. Sólo le dije que estaríamos aquí esta noche, y si quería verte, si todavía tenía sentimientos por ti en absoluto, debería aparecer cerca de las nueve en la sala de billar.

—Eres una idiota, Jo. No funciona de esta manera. Necesito mi distancia… —Infiernos, no quería pensar en él otra vez, no es que eso funcionara.

Cato palmeó mi espalda. Yo sabía que esto lo había hecho todo Johanna, así que no podía estar enojada con él. —Bien. Él está aquí. Entonces me iré. — Agarré mi bolso.

—No, Kat. Si te vas, será como si anunciaras que no puedes soportar estar cerca de él.

—No puedo. Ese es el punto.

Ella le dio a mi mano un apretón. —Él no tiene por qué saber eso. No dejes que te haga marcharte. No le dejes ganar. Eres más fuerte que eso.

Suspiré y puse mi bolso abajo. —Bien. Entonces voy a emborracharme.

—Puedo con eso. —Johanna sonrió y le hizo señas al barman para otra ronda de tragos.

Después de varias rondas de bebidas y observar a Peeta por el rabillo de mi ojo, me di cuenta de que se acercaba a nuestra mesa.

_Oh, mierda. ¡Actúa normal, actúa normal!_

Cato puso una mano en mi antebrazo. —No, Kat. No otra vez, no con él. — Sus ojos me suplicaban.

Peeta nos alcanzó, ofreció un guiño amistoso a Johanna, entrecerró los ojos a Cato, luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

—Tal vez deberíamos darles unos minutos para hablar —chilló Johanna, levantándose del taburete y disparándole a Cato una mirada que quería decir _vamos_—. Voy a darle algo de compañía a tu amigo —Ella miró de Peeta, al musculoso-como-el infierno amigo de pie solo en la mesa de billar, bebiendo una cerveza—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Gale —respondió Peeta, sus ojos nunca dejando los míos. Una vez que mis amigos me abandonaron, Peeta se movió un paso más cerca—. ¿Cómo has estado? —Se pasó una mano por la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Esa era una pregunta tonta. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a admitir como me había deprimido por nuestra separación. —Bien. ¿Tú?

Sus ojos se estrecharon, buscando los míos. Yo sabía que podía ver a través de mis respuestas huecas, pero no me preocupé. No le daría la satisfacción de saber cuanto lo echaba de menos. —He estado mejor —admitió.

Negué con la cabeza, sorprendiéndome a mí misma riendo. La risa brotó de mi garganta y escapó, a pesar de mis intenciones de mantener las cosas frías.

—Eres repugnante ¿lo sabías? El sexo significa algo para mí. Tal vez no para ti, pero... —Lo despedí con la mano—. Sólo déjame sola. No quiero hablar contigo.

Tomó mi mano y la sostuvo. —Déjame explicarte algo, pastelito. —

Nunca había pronunciado mi nombre con tal veneno y odiaba admitir que eso dolió. Se inclinó más cerca de mi cara, a pocos centímetros de distancia de mí—. El sexo por dinero no tiene emoción. Es como estar en el trabajo, es duro, estás cansado, sudoroso, sólo deseas terminar, pero no puedes. Tienes que seguir fingiendo el jodido acto hasta que algún director imbécil te dice que tienes que venirte. U ordena. Intenta hacer eso con los técnicos de iluminación brillando las luces en tu cara, y un tipo de sonido con panza cervecera sosteniendo un micrófono sobre ti mientras presumía una jodida erección, no todo es tan divertido. Créeme. No estoy orgulloso de ello. Pero sabes que haría cualquier cosa por esa niña.

—¿Prim? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Prim? Si eres lo suficientemente retorcido como para convertir esto en un acto cortés para proteger a tu hermana pequeña, estás más loco de lo que pensé. —Todavía sostenía mi muñeca en su puño y la aparté lejos—. Déjame ir. —Me deslicé de mi taburete y me escapé al cuarto de baño.

_**Primero que nada, una gran disculpa por la tardanza, regresé a clases y estoy como loca. Cuando pueda actualizaré entre semana, pero intentaré hacerlo al menos viernes, sábado y domingo. Lo único seguro, es que no dejaré ninguna de mis adaptaciones incompletas. Gracias y una vez más, una disculpa.**_

_**Katniss está muy dolida (obviamente) y no parece que el perdón hacia Peeta este cerca o si? Qué opinan?**_

_**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos!**_


	20. Sin ella

19

Peeta

_M_aldita sea, justo delante de ella y mi voluntad se estaba debilitando. Estuve a dos segundos de arrastrarla fuera, estilo hombre de las cavernas, para hacerla decirme lo que estaba en su mente cuando cortó conmigo.

La auténtica sorpresa de Katniss al verme me dijo que Johanna mintió.

Maldición. No podía creer que creyera en la mentira de que Katniss era miserable sin mí. No parecía miserable, ella se veía preciosa. Tanto es así, que fue como una patada en el estómago, rasgando el aire formado en mis pulmones. Pero el escuchar la amargura en sus palabras, el ver la furia evidente en sus ojos fue como una dura advertencia de mantenerme alejado de ella.

Lástima que yo no podía.

Su ausencia dejó un agujero de dolor en mí y no tenía miedo de admitirlo. Ahora, si tan sólo pudiera pensar en una manera de convencerla de que yo valía la pena su tiempo. ¿Pero llegaría a confiar en mí otra vez? La mirada muerta que me lanzó en el bar, me dijo que iba a tener una batalla cuesta arriba. Pero ella valía la pena. Lo era todo. Maldita sea, sonaba como un tonto enamorado.

Mientras la veía desaparecer en el baño, mi mente brevemente registró que sus pantalones vaqueros eran lo suficientemente bajos como para dejar al descubierto una franja bronceada en la parte baja de su espalda, y la tela abrazaba las curvas de su culo. Demonios, hombres más jóvenes se habrían derrumbado por ahora.

Me dirigí al baño detrás de ella. Me recordé que ella había sido la que se marchó esa mañana, dudé que algo de lo que pudiera haber dicho hubieran hecho una diferencia, pero esta noche ella huía otra vez y yo tenía que intentarlo.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de damas para encontrarla vacía. Pero podía oír suaves sollozos procedentes de la cabina al final de la fila.

—¿Kat? —Toqué suavemente a la puerta—. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? ¿Hablar de esa mañana que te fuiste?

Ella sorbió. —No hay nada de que hablar, Peeta. El daño está hecho.

Mis hombros se hundieron. ¿Podría esta cosa entre nosotros realmente estar tan dañada que no había posibilidades de sanar? Dios, esperaba que no.

Un grupo de chicas se abrieron paso en el interior del baño, riendo y charlando. —Oye, no puedes estar aquí —dijo una de ellas—. Tienes dos segundos para salir.

Llamé a la puerta de Katniss con más insistencia. —Vamos, déjame entrar.

Silencio.

—¿Pastelito? —rogué, mi voz suave.

La cerradura giró. No esperé a que ella abriera la puerta. La empujé a un lado y de pronto estaba cara a cara con ella en la minúscula cabina. Los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos me dijeron que no podría estarle yendo tan bien como ella dejaba ver. Pasé un solo dedo sobre el hueco debajo de su ojo. —¿Estás segura de que has estado bien?

Tragó saliva, poniéndose rígida bajo mi tacto. —No puedo hacer esto de nuevo, lo siento.

—Yo también. —Ahuequé su mandíbula, inclinándome más cerca para colocar un beso suave en su boca.

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, y un pulso de deseo bajó por mi espina dorsal. Dios, ¿por qué tenía que follar con ella? Era perfecta. Todavía no me había alejado, así que me incliné de nuevo y encontré su boca, esta vez separando sus labios para probarla. Mi lengua buscó la suya, no satisfecha hasta que ella me devolvió el beso. Podría haber estado enojada conmigo, pero su cuerpo todavía respondía como yo recordaba, sensual y necesitado. Joder, yo ya estaba duro. Empujé mis caderas hacia las suyas, sujetándola contra la pared y rozando mi erección contra su vientre.

Llevó sus manos a mi pecho y me empujó hacia atrás. —No puedo. —Su voz era débil, pero sus ojos eran determinados.

Quería empujarla, y sabía que probablemente podría. Pero ella probablemente me odiaría aún más por la mañana si yo hacía eso. —¿Qué puedo hacer? —Le pregunté.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer. —Me rodeó y salió de la cabina, dejándome muy duro y muy decepcionado al verla alejarse de mí una vez más.

Por qué mi cama de repente se sentía tan fría y vacía sin Katniss, estaba más allá de mí. Normalmente no tenía problemas para dormir, por lo general caía exhausto en la cama cada noche y dormía profundamente hasta la mañana.

Ahora estaba en la cama, mirando las hojas de mi ventilador de techo girar, preguntándome si había hecho lo correcto en dejarla alejarse. No sabía si ella habría escuchado si hubiera intentado detenerla. Y demonios, poniéndome en sus zapatos, yo no estaría de acuerdo con ella filmando porno.

Desde que Katniss se había ido, la comida había perdido su sabor. Días mezclados en semanas. Y se sentía como si no pudiera hacer ya más una sola cosa bien cuando se trataba de Prim. No tenía ni idea de qué fuera tan difícil hacer albóndigas, pero Prim se aseguró de señalar que yo lo estaba haciendo mal, que así no era como lo hacía Kat, con eso, y con otras cosas también.

Mi único intento, de dejar saber a Katniss que todavía estaba pensando en ella, fue recibido con silencio. La idea me golpeó cuando pasé por esa panadería que a ella y a Prim les gustaba. Yo había comprado un solo pastelito blanco, cubierto con una gruesa capa de glaseado rosa, y lo había envuelto para regalo y entregado a ella. En la tarjeta se había leído simplemente, _te echo de menos,_ _pastelito._

Mi casa se sentía vacía y fría sin ella. Prim lo notó también, yo sé que ella lo hizo, pero ambos seguimos adelante, a pesar del aplastante peso de la pérdida de Katniss. Yo alternaba mi tiempo entre el trabajo y el gimnasio, necesitando un escape de mi propia casa después de que Prim se iba a la cama.

Los recuerdos de estar con Katniss, después de poner a Prim en la cama, eran demasiados. Apenas podía mirar mi maldito sofá sin recordar todas las cosas traviesas que le había hecho a ella en ese mismo lugar.

La actividad sin sentido de empujar mis músculos al límite disipaba los pensamientos arremolinados de ella, aunque sólo por un rato. Tan pronto como yo estaba solo en la silenciosa ducha, después de mi entrenamiento, volvía a mi mente. El dulce aroma de ella, sus grandes ojos grises, su pícara sonrisa torcida.

Mi pastelito.

Dejé que el rocío fuerte del agua golpeara mi espalda, y agarré la barra de jabón. Lavé mi pecho, debajo de mis brazos y mi estómago, antes de que mis manos viajaran más abajo. Con pensamientos de Katniss ocupando mi cerebro, mi polla saltó a la vida. _No lo hagas, hombre_, advertí. Yo no quería masturbarme recordándola, deslizándose sobre sus rodillas y chasqueando su pequeña lengua traviesa para probarme antes de chuparme profundamente en la caverna de su boca caliente. El recuerdo era demasiado. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Me imaginé su cara dulce, esa boca llena y la forma en que ella gemía cada vez que yo le hacía una caricia sucia. Mi mano jabonosa encontró mi eje y comenzó a bombear. Duro y rápido, necesitando liberación de los recuerdos inquietantes de ella. Apoyé una mano contra la pared de la ducha, el chorro de agua golpeando contra mi columna vertebral, y cerré los ojos.

—Kat —susurré mientras los chorros de agua caliente brotaban de mí y caían al suelo de baldosas.

_**Peeta la está pasando muy mal, él y Prim extrañan mucho Katniss, pero ella no parece dispuesta a ceder. Quedan pocos capítulos, creen que logre convencerla'**_

_**Gracias por leer, por sus follows, favoritos y reviews!**_


	21. Embarazada

20

Katniss

_E_l otoño pasó rápidamente y para la primera nevada en diciembre, mi corazón había comenzado a sanar, aunque yo sabía que nunca olvidaría a Peeta. O Prim para el caso. Todavía los extrañaba a ambos terriblemente, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba contactarlo. Él había hecho su elección. En algunos aspectos, era el mismo patrón de como yo crecí. Mi padre eligió trabajar todo el tiempo y mi madre deshacerse de mí. Sólo pensar en el trabajo de Peeta, la traición se volvía más profunda.

Durante las últimas semanas, de alguna manera caí en la rutina de activas citas con Finnick. Tal vez fue porque era fácil estar alrededor y aliviaba la sensación de estar sola, o tal vez porque hacía a mi madre era tan ridículamente feliz, pero cualquiera que sea la razón, yo ahora salía con él varias veces a la semana. Me había llevado a paseos a caballo y fuera para almuerzos informales y elegantes cenas. Incluso fue a una cena de domingo en el club ante la insistencia de mi madre.

Pasé las vacaciones de navidad en Aspen con mis padres, esquiando, comiendo mucho y visitando el spa. Fueron unas buenas vacaciones, pero por supuesto, incluso ahí —al otro lado del país— no pude mantener mis pensamientos lejos de Peeta y Prim. Especialmente después de que él me enviara un pastelito con una nota que decía que me extrañaba sólo unos días antes de irme.

Pasé los primeros días en Aspen pegada a mi celular, segura de que él iba a llamar. Pero la llamada nunca llegó. Quizá las fiestas o la primera nevada del año lo habían puesto sentimental, eso era todo. Sin embargo, me encontré acostada en la cama despierta por la noche, preguntándome si debería haberle enviado a Prim un regalo de navidad, o si Peeta les cocinó la cena de Navidad. Por alguna razón, me deprimió pensar en ellos dos sentados en la pequeña mesa de su cocina con un plato de huevos revueltos y alas de pollo. Me pregunté si les gusta la langosta, que fue lo que mis padres y yo tuvimos. No importa. Necesitaba sacarlos de mi cabeza. Cuando regresase de Aspen, me tiraría de nuevo a mi regular rutina, incluyendo ver a Finnick otra vez.

Mi primer sábado de vuelta de Aspen, Finnick había arreglado para nosotros, ver una función de El cascanueces y estaría esperando en cualquier momento para recogerme.

Me vestí con un vestido de suéter de color rojo vino, medias de color gris y mis botas marrones de caña alta, dejando mi cabello suelto sobre mis hombros. Observé desde la ventana delantera al coche de Finnick. Por lo general corría a su encuentro en la acera, ya que prefería no tenerlo solo en mi apartamento. Aunque me gustaba pasar tiempo con él, no estaba lista para dormir con él, con él ni con nadie. Pero hasta ahora, Finnick había sido muy paciente, conformándose con ligeros besos de buenas noches en su coche cuando me dejaba. Me deslicé en su Lexus, y se inclinó sobre la consola y le dio a mi mejilla un rápido beso. —Te ves bien. ¿Cómo estuvo Aspen?

—Fue agradable. Mucho tiempo en las pistas con mi papá y mucho tiempo en el spa con mi mamá. —Lo dejé en eso. Se sentía un poco extraño hablarle a Finnick sobre mis padres, ya que trabajaba para mi padre, pero no presionó por detalles. Vestía con un jersey de punto grueso, y yo no podía dejar de reírme. No era el tipo de cosa que un hombre escogía y tenía que ser un regalo de Navidad de su mamá. Me acomodé en mi asiento y traté de relajarme, a disfrutar el día por lo que era. Aun no me acostumbraba al olor de su coche nuevo. Abrumaba mis sentidos, como si estuviera bombeando a través de las rejillas de ventilación. Nos dirigimos en silencio hacia el teatro y me encontré bostezando. Las noches sin dormir de las últimas semanas me habían alcanzado.

—¿Te importa si paramos por café antes del show?

Miró el reloj en su tablero. —Si lo hacemos rápido, estará bien.

Unos minutos más tarde, apunté a la señal verde de la cadena de café llegando en la siguiente salida.

Finnick salió de la carretera y entró al estacionamiento, haciendo fila detrás de los clientes que llegaron primero.

Conté los coches delante de nosotros. Siete. —Mierda.

Finnick deslizó la palanca de cambios en el estacionamiento y dejó salir un suspiro.

Me quité mi cinturón de seguridad. —Voy a correr dentro. Será rápido.

—Katniss, ya estamos en línea. —Miró en el espejo retrovisor—. Y ahora estoy bloqueado.

—No te preocupes, será como una carrera. Tú espera aquí y yo voy dentro.

—Una carrera, ¿eh? —Sonrió.

Asentí y salté fuera del coche. —Sí. Y voy a ganar. Vuelvo enseguida.

Una vez dentro, noté que había sólo dos personas delante de mí en el mostrador.

Un pedazo de pastel. Contemplé mi pedido, recordando que a Finnick le gusta el chocolate caliente con crema batida, cuando el sonido rico, una risa masculina, encontró mis oídos desde el otro lado de la habitación. Hubo algo sorprendentemente familiar sobre ello y el pánico creció en mi estómago. De mala gana giré y vi a Peeta sentado en una pequeña mesa redonda frente a una mujer.

Deseé poder esconderme, que el suelo se abriera y me trague toda, pero por supuesto eso no pasó. Él no me había notado. Había aún una oportunidad de que pudiera escapar sin ser vista, pero no pude resistir una mirada más.

Peeta era exactamente como lo recordaba, todo músculo duro y rasgos masculinos, una sombra de barba en crecimiento desempolvando su mandíbula. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus codos en la mesa, escuchando con atención a la mujer. Podía ver sólo su perfil, pero parecía familiar y mi mente intenté ubicarla. ¿Era una de las niñeras que usaba? Algo sobre el cabello castaño colgando por su espalda tenía mi mente trabajando horas extras. No importaba. Tenía que salir de aquí.

Di un paso atrás y golpeé directo a una torre de tazas de renos, haciendo vibrar la pantalla. Peeta escogió ese preciso momento para levantar la mirada. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos y una línea arrugó su frente. —¿Katniss? —Se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia mí antes de que pudiera contemplar escapar—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Peeta —murmuré incoherentemente, encontrando su mirada preocupada.

—Sí, es Peeta. —Presionó una palma en mi mejilla—. ¿Estás bien? Te vez un poco sonrojada.

Mis ojos se dirigieron al otro lado de la habitación a la pelirroja en su mesa. Había girado para vernos, y se veía completa, de inmediato supe quien era. Mis rodillas temblaron y una oleada de náusea se estrelló contra mí. Peeta estaba en una cita con la chica de su primer rodaje. Clove, creo. Me recordé a mí misma respirar, pero poco me sirvió. Mi cabeza nadaba con este descubrimiento. ¿Era ella la razón por la que eligió su trabajo sobre mí? ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado viéndose fuera del trabajo?

Peeta volvió a mirar a la mujer y espetó una disculpa cortada. —Lo siento. Déjame presentarte a Sara. —Le hizo señas otra vez.

_¿Sara? _Supuse que Clove era su nombre artístico.

Cuando se levantó de la mesa, su mano se movió para acunar su hinchado vientre redondo y la comprensión golpeó. Estaba embarazada de varios meses. Mis piernas se salieron de debajo de mí.

Cuando reaccioné, estaba tendida en el piso, Peeta sostenía mi cabeza en su regazo acariciándome con los dedos la frente, mis ojos nebulosos se enfocaron en sus consternados ojos.

—¿Pastelito? —preguntó.

Me moví para sentarme pero sus grandes manos me mantuvieron firme donde estaba. —No te muevas, tuviste una fuerte caída y te golpeaste en la cabeza antes de que pudiera agarrarte. —Me masajeó la parte trasera de mi cuello donde tenía una parte hinchada.

—Ouch. —Me estremecí por el contacto.

—Eso es lo que pensé.

Cuando recordé que era lo que me había enviado a estrellarme en el piso en primer lugar —ver el vientre embrazado de Sara— un sollozo se escapó de mi garganta y me esforcé por liberarme del agarre de Peeta. No quería que me sostuviera, tratando de consolarme en estos momentos. Por no hablar que causaba bastante revuelo en la cafetería por la forma que estaba en el suelo.

Peeta le hizo un gesto a una mesera que se acercaba a nosotros para que se fuera, su cara era de preocupación. —Yo la tengo.

—Peeta, déjame levantarme.

Abrió la boca para discutir, pero la determinación en mis ojos debió convencerlo. Me ayudó a levantarme del suelo y me sentó en un sillón de piel frente a la chimenea, limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas pero el esfuerzo era inútil, las lágrimas se negaban a detenerse.

Sara se movía inquieta a mi lado y escuché a Peeta preguntarle si podía ir por unos pañuelos desechables para mí.

Finnick entró caminando a través de la cafetería. —Vamos, Katniss, vamos a ser… —Se detuvo frente a mí, mirando las lágrimas en mi cara—. ¿Katniss?

Mierda, me olvidé completamente de Finnick, tomé los pañuelos que Sara me ofreció y los presioné en mis mejillas. Peeta se arrodilló al lado del sillón donde estaba, tomando un pañuelo para ayudarme a limpiar las lágrimas.

—¿Katniss qué pasó y quién es este chico? —preguntó Finnick.

—Lo siento Finnick —contesté—, él es Peeta.

Los ojos de Finnick se dirigieron a él, observando cómo estaba arrodillado a mi lado. —¿Este chico?

Finnick no sabía mucho acerca de Peeta, sólo que era el hombre con el que salía antes de él y que esa era la razón por la que no quería saber nada de alguna relación ahora y debido a la forma en que habían terminado las cosas entre nosotros. Pude ver la sorpresa de Finnick de que había salido con un chico como Peeta—desaliñado, jeans desgastados, botas de trabajo y un suéter ajustado de manga larga que hacían sobresalir sus bien marcados músculos, y Finnick era el polo opuesto con el cabello con gel, con saco y mocasines italianos, sentí como si hubiera sido golpeada por un tren.

Peeta miró entre Finnick y yo. —Voy a llevarla a casa —nos informó a los dos.

Chillé una protesta y Finnick dio un paso más cerca pero Peeta se puso de pie imponente, se volteó hacia Sara poniendo una mano sobre su vientre y se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído.

Un dolor apuñaló mi pecho.

Finnick puso una mano en mi hombro pero se volvió para dirigirse a Peeta.

—No la vas a llevar a ninguna parte, primero que nada, nosotros estamos en una cita. Segundo estoy seguro que eres la razón por la que está llorando justo ahora.

Sara besó la mejilla de Peeta y se dirigió a la puerta. No la culpo por desaparecer, eso sonaba muy atractivo justo ahora.

—No tenemos que ir, Finnick. —Lo último que quería en este momento era ir al ballet que incluía una historia dulce de amor.

—Yo… ah… no te lo dije antes, Katniss, pero tengo estos boletos de mi tío, nos uniremos a él y su esposa allá.

Me había engañado para llevarme a una extraña salida, ¿en familia? No había forma de que conociera a su tía y tío ahora o nunca.

—Sólo quiero ir a casa —murmuré.

Los dos me miraron.

—La llevaré a casa —repitió Peeta.

Finnick suspiró. —De acuerdo, me tengo que ir o llegaré tarde ¿Segura que estás bien con que él te lleve a tu casa?

No era como si tuviera muchas opciones, Finnick prácticamente me dejó varada a kilómetros de casa. —Está bien, sólo vete, Finnick.

Se agachó y me besó en la cabeza. —Te llamaré después.

_No te molestes_, dije para mí.

Nunca había estado en el interior de la camioneta de Peeta antes, la

cabina necesitaba una buena limpieza, había botellas de agua que cubrían el suelo y un libro para colorear de Cenicienta en el asiento entre nosotros, olía como una mezcla de sutil de su perfume y la esencia de un olor picante de hombre después de un día duro de trabajo. No dijo nada mientras manejada, sólo miraba fijamente hacia enfrente descansando una mano en la parte superior del volante.

Cuando se detuvo en mi complejo de apartamentos, me di cuenta que no le había dado mi dirección y no me la había preguntado. Se estacionó junto mi coche y apagó el motor.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un momento, afortunadamente mis sollozos se habían calmado y ahora eran pequeños hipos. —Gracias por traerme a casa. —Empujé la puerta de la camioneta y bajé con cuidado dándome cuenta que el piso estaba más lejos de lo que había pensado.

Me dio la mano deteniéndome. —Espera, deja que te explique.

No sé qué se apoderó de mí, quizá el cierre que deseaba o mi curiosidad morbosa acerca de su novia embarazada, pero asentí. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura preparándome para la explicación.

—Aquí no, invítame a entrar, Kat.

Asentí y lo guié adentro, aventé mi bolsa y llaves en la mesa que está en la entrada y fui hacia el sillón, sin saber cuánto tiempo más podrían aguantarme mis piernas temblorosas, me senté y de inmediato me hice un ovillo en el sillón, esperaba a Peeta estuviera justo detrás de mí pero extrañamente lo escuché hurgando en la cocina.

Levanté la cabeza y lo vi caminar hacia mí con un vaso con jugo de naranja, una caja de pañuelos desechables y un frasco de pastillas para mitigar el dolor. Me tendió el vaso mientras abría el frasco de pastillas, una vez que me las tomé se sentó a mi lado, lo que tenía que decirme debía ser peor de lo que imaginé ya que estaba siendo muy amable conmigo, tal vez Sara estaba embarazada de gemelos, o estaban comprometidos. Maldición ¿Por qué no presté atención a su mano izquierda? _No es que importará_, me recordé.

Tomé una respiración profunda. —Entonces… ¿cuándo tiene fecha?

Su rostro se retorció con confusión —¿Quién? ¿Sara?

Obviamente, asentí.

—¡Ah! Creo que a finales de abril.

—Bueno, siento la reacción que tuve… sólo que me tomó por sorpresa —

Me disculpe por mi ataque de ansiedad en público pero dibujé la línea de ofrecer mis felicitaciones o abrir una botella de champán.

Peeta estudió mis facciones cansadas y se pasó una mano por detrás del cuello. —Demonios, pastelito, el bebé no es mío.

_**Alguien pensó que el bebé era de Peeta? Pero que hacía con esa mujer? Ahora que por fin se reencontraron, creen que logren solucionar algo?**_

_**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos!**_


	22. No puedo perdonarte

21

Peeta

Los pequeños sollozos que todavía le sacudían el pecho me hicieron sentir como un completo idiota. Katniss se había descompuesto con solo verme. Pero, ¿pensar que había embarazado a una de mis compañeras de reparto por encima de eso? Maldita sea, la había jodido de izquierda a derecha. Tenía que explicarle esto, para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

Tomé su mano en la mía. —El novio de Sara es el padre. Sólo me encontré con ella porque quería mi opinión de cómo dejé el negocio del cine para adultos. A pesar del hecho de que está embarazada, Haymitch sigue acosándola para que siga trabajando para él.

—Espera. —Apartó la mano de repente, su rostro arrugando—. ¿El bebé no es tuyo?

—No. No es mío. —Gracias a Dios, maldita sea. Sabía que no estaba dispuesto a traer un niño a este mundo. Tenía mis manos suficientemente llenas con Prim. Pero la idea de ver la barriga de Katniss crecer con mi bebé... Bueno, eso era una historia diferente. Empujé el pensamiento.

—Oh. —Sus hombros se hundieron en alivio—. Y... ¿dejaste el negocio?

—Sí. Nunca tuve la intención de ser una estrella porno, Kat. Tenía miles de dólares en facturas médicas de Prim que no podía pagar. Tenía que hacer algo de dinero rápido. —Quería decirle que era mi plan desde el principio y si sólo hubiera dejado que le explicara esa mañana... pero me mordí la lengua. Ni siquiera intenté detenerla la mañana que se fue. Y lamenté cada maldito día desde entonces.

Cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro tembloroso. —Oh —dijo de nuevo.

Aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, que no era de mi jodida incumbencia, no pude sacar a ese idiota con el que había tenido una cita de mi cabeza. —Kat… —Me acerqué más a ella en el sofá, bajando mi voz—, ese tipo… Finnick… ¿te ha tocado?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se encontraron con los míos. —¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? —Un tenso silencio flotó en el aire que nos rodeaba—. Estamos saliendo, él y yo. No tú y yo. No tiene que importarte quien me toca.

Muy bien, entonces. Supongo que eso ya quedaba aclarado. La había jodido regiamente con ella. Pero el pensamiento de las manos de alguien más en ella me daban ganas de golpear algo. Fuerte. —Si sirve de algo, lo lamento por todo. Bueno, no todo. No me arrepiento de esa noche contigo —admití.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido. —Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? —Se puso de pie y se paseó por delante del sofá, pareciendo sacar fuerza de su ira, una ira que estaba dirigida a mí—. Si necesitabas dinero para Prim, todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedirlo.

—Fuera de la cuestión. —Sacudí mi cabeza. No tomaría limosna. Así de simple. Fue una promesa que me hice cuando tomé la custodia de Prim en vez de que terminara en cuidado de crianza. Tendría toda la responsabilidad por ella. Fin de la historia.

Katniss giró hacia mí, con las manos en las caderas. —El hecho de que me pudieras haber traicionado de esa manera, al acostarte con otra mujer en lugar de poner tu ego de macho a un lado y pedir el dinero… —Se enjugó las lágrimas que se le habían escapado de las comisuras de sus ojos—. No puedo perdonar eso… no puedo superarlo. Lo siento.

—Yo también. —Me paré y le besé la frente, antes de desaparecer por la puerta principal.

_¡Mierda! _La maldición atravesó mi pecho mientras salía de su complejo.

Cerré mi mano contra el salpicadero, maldiciendo mientras aceleraba hacia casa. Después conduje sin rumbo fijo hasta que conseguí mantener mi ritmo cardíaco bajo control, me sorprendí al ver que había pasado una hora. Estar con ella hoy, verla desmoronarse, sabía que no había forma en que pudiera alejarme y olvidarme de ella. Quería abrazarla, secar sus lágrimas, besar lejos sus sollozos. Pero ya no era mía. Y ese descubrimiento fue como un puñetazo en el estómago. A la mierda. No me rendiría tan fácilmente.

La sola la idea de volver a casa sin ella, de vuelta a mi vida vacía y despertar en una cama vacía cada mañana… No. No me conformaría. No esta vez. Quería verla subir a Prim en su cadera de nuevo, haciéndola reír como lo había hecho antes. Tal vez no era digno de su amor, pero era lo suficientemente egoísta como para intentarlo.

Hice una rápida llamada telefónica, preguntándole a Delly si no le importaría quedarse un poco más con Prim. Diablos, lo que iba a hacer podría tomar cinco minutos o toda la noche si fuera por mí. Le dije a Prim que la amaba y que escuchara a Delly.

—¡Te quiero, Peet! —Su pequeña voz sonó en mi oído.

—Yo también te quiero, nena. —La fe de Prim en mí me tranquilizó más, e hice una vuelta en U, ansioso por volver a Kat.

Llamé a la puerta de la que había huido hace poco más de una hora, pero esta vez, mis nervios crepitaban. Ella había dejado claro que ya no estaba interesada, pero las lágrimas me dijeron que había más que eso. Todavía sufría, así que tal vez todavía tenía una oportunidad.

—¡Vete, Jo! —La voz apagada de Katniss llamó desde el interior—. El vodka no me arreglará esta vez.

Volví a llamar. —Es Peeta.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. —¿Peeta? —Se tambaleó sobre sus pies y extendí la mano para estabilizarla, agarrando sus brazos. No podía dejar de tocarla, a pesar de que prácticamente daba un respingo cada vez que lo hacía.

—Vaya. Ya te tengo. —Necesitaba arreglar esto, encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerla entender. Pero nunca había sido bueno en discursos románticos y dudaba que fuera a cambiar ahora. Sólo tenía que encontrar una manera, sin palabras, se lo mostraría.

El dulce aroma de su piel y sus ojos grises brumosos enviaron una racha de deseo hacia abajo en mi espina dorsal.

_Joooder_.

_**Katniss dice que nunca lo perdonará, pero Peeta está dispuesto a hacerla cambiar de opinión… toda la noche si es necesario… lo logrará?**_

_**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos!**_


	23. Estoy enamorado

22

Katniss

¿Peeta? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Di un paso hacia atrás, fuera de su alcance—. Llamé a Johanna después de que te fuiste y pensé que era ella la que… quien venía. —Intenté fingir que estaba bien, pero era obvio que era un desastre. No quería darle esa clase de poder sobre mí.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Mi cerebro había aparentemente tomado un permiso para ausentarse, porque di un paso hacia atrás, permitiéndole entrar. Su olor a almizcle me inundó y no quería nada más que enterrar mi cara en su cuello e inhalar. _No, Katniss. No_. Mierda, tal vez los tres tragos de vodka que había tomado en una rápida secuencia después de que se marchó no habían sido una muy buena idea. Mis manos ya temblaban y luchaba por permanecer erguida.

Me retiré a la cocina y bebí un trago más por si acaso, antes de que Peeta entrara a la cocina detrás de mí. Tapó la botella de vodka y la colocó de nuevo dentro del congelador.

—Suficiente —dijo rudamente, su aliento tibio rozando sobre mi nuca.

Me recosté contra la isla de la cocina, su presencia amenazadora me tenía cautiva. —¿Por qué has regresado? —Había estado esperando sonar suspicaz, insensible, pero en su lugar mi voz traicionó mi desesperado y ebrio estado. _Maldita sea_.

—¿Estás borracha? —Estiró el brazo y jugueteó con un rizo de mi cabello—. Estuve fuera sólo una hora. —Su nariz rozó mi mejilla, deteniéndose sólo por un momento.

Levanté mi barbilla y le sonreí con suficiencia. —Sin comentarios. —

Pronto se daría cuenta del desastre que yo era, de todas formas. Verlo con Sara y pensar que él había seguido adelante… Dios, me había destrozado. Incluso descubrir que no era el padre del bebé no alivió mi mente. No era como si me estuviera pidiendo que volviera… ¿verdad? ¿Y qué le diría si lo hacía?

¿Necesitaba ser fuerte. Y en mi estado de embriaguez, con la deliciosa masculinidad de Peeta parado en mi cocina, iba a necesitar un maldito milagro. Puse mis manos en mis caderas. —¿Por qué estás aquí, Peeta?

Su mirada chocó con la mía. —Por ti.

Mi garganta se apretó y agarré la encimera de apoyo. Peeta no dijo nada más y no hizo ningún movimiento hacia mí. Sólo continuó mirándome, sus ojos cada vez más oscuros con deseo. La anticipación envió a que mi corazón latiera erráticamente en mi pecho.

Seguramente él sabía que esto no era justo. Estaría más allá de injusto seducirme en estos momentos, cuando estaba vulnerable y necesitada por su contacto. Quería muchísimo más, pero incluso antes de que lo procesara, sabía que libre y voluntariamente le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera. Incluso sabiendo que mi corazón seguramente se resecaría y desintegraría de una vez por todas cuando me dejara esta vez.

Dio un paso más cerca, como tanteando el terreno y cuando no hice ningún movimiento para detenerlo, y de hecho incliné mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, cerró el resto de la distancia entre nosotros y me tiró contra él.

Me hundí en el alivio. Había extrañado esto. Los planos duros de su pecho, sus músculos presionando contra los míos en esa forma familiar. Lo había extrañado a _él _y en este momento, estaba lo suficientemente desesperada como para tomar cualquier cosa que pudiera conseguir. Mi corazón saltó a la acción, golpeando contra mis costillas y mi cerebro estaba en conflicto con mi cuerpo. ¿Podría manejar las consecuencias de otra noche con Peeta? Se inclinó hacia abajo y plantó un tierno beso sobre mi mandíbula, justo debajo del lóbulo de mi oreja.

Mi corazón decía no, mientras que mi cuerpo gritaba sí. Tal vez si específicamente e inteligentemente escogía esto, si yo estaba usándolo esta vez… La derrota no dolería demasiado. Endurecí mis nervios para tomar lo que necesitaba de él… una última vez. Necesitaba ser quien tuviera el control.

Capturé su boca en un beso devastador, separando sus labios con mi lengua y girando ansiosamente mi lengua con la suya. Sus manos se levantaron para ahuecar mi mandíbula, inclinando mi cabeza para intensificar el beso. Mientras sus manos se enredaron mi cabello y acariciaban mi mejilla, no me permití sentir la ternura del momento y en su lugar, desabotoné sus pantalones y llevé mi mano adentro. Su pene se puso rígido bajo mi no-demasiado-amable asistencia y cuando estuvo completamente duro, me separé del beso y dejé caer mis rodillas en frente de él.

Peeta se rió entre dientes, bajando su mano para acariciar mi cabello, retirándolo suavemente de mi cara. —Demonios, nena, ¿tienes prisa? Pero su risa murió en sus labios cuando mi boca llegó alrededor de su protuberante cabeza, tirando de él profundamente.

—Oh, mierda.

Orgullo creció dentro de mí y puse cada pizca de energía que tenía en la actuación. Mi mente repetía las imágenes de sus videos e imite los movimientos que había visto—lamiendo sus bolas y chupando una de ellas en mi boca. Peeta se encogió y retrocedió.

—¿No te gusta? —pregunté, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.

Sus ojos brillaron implacablemente hacia los míos. —Está… bien. —

Parecía luchar por las palabras correctas. Acariciaba mi cabello apartándolo de mi rostro, mientras trataba de leer mi expresión—. Me gusta más que chupes mi pene, eso es todo.

—Oh. Pero en tu último video… —me detuve, cerrando de un golpe mi boca.

Comprensión cruzó sus facciones y parecía que ambos recordábamos la forma en que se zafó de la boca de la chica y la dirigió a sus bolas. Recorrió su dedo a lo largo de mi mandíbula. —Eso era sólo para la cámara, nena. Era actuación. Mi pene es tuyo y había algo que no se sentía bien cuando ella me hacía eso. Mis últimos recuerdos eran de ti chupándome profundamente en tu garganta, y yo no quería los labios de nadie más alrededor de mí en ese momento. Sé que probablemente suena estúpido para ti, considerando… Pero es la verdad.

Tomé una profunda respiración. No importaba que me dijera en estos momentos, me recordé a mí misma. Él no podía hacer esto bien. Necesitaba ser fuerte. —Está bien. Lo entiendo. —Regresé a mi tarea, agarrándolo firmemente con ambas manos mientras acariciaba y mamaba al mismo tiempo, obligando a todos los pensamientos a apartarse de mi mente.

—Demonios, pastelito. —Sus rodillas temblaban y sus manos se abrieron paso en mi cabello, levantándolo de mi rostro y colocándolo en una cola de caballo detrás de mi cabeza.

Con una mano aún plantada en mi cabello, agarró su pene en su otra mano y lo sacó de mi boca. —No me quiero venir aun —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Deja que me encargue de ti.

Agarró mis brazos, poniéndome de pie y plantando una serie de dulces besos sobre mi boca.

—No. Te necesito dentro de mí. Ahora. —Leyó la insistencia en mis ojos.

—Está bien. —Tiró del dobladillo de mi vestido tejido hacia arriba y alcé mis brazos repentinamente parada frente a él en sólo mi sujetador y bragas. Extendí los brazos para desabrochar mi sujetador, desechándolo y luego rápidamente me quité mis bragas. No estaba segura por qué, pero necesitaba ser quien tuviera el control. Sin molestarme en quitarle la camisa de Peeta, lo atraje hacia mí, mi espalda apoyada contra la encimera. Sus ojos tenían un rastro de duda, pero jalé sus labios a los míos. —Tómame.

Me levantó sobre la encimera y frotó los labios de mi sexo hinchado. — ¿Estás lo suficientemente mojada, cariño? No quiero lastimarte.

Necesitaba parar con esa mierda del chico bueno. Ambos sabíamos que no lo era. Este era exactamente el por qué mi corazón estaba en pedazos.

Descubriendo que ya estaba empapada —malditas hormonas— rodó un condón sacado de su billetera. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y clavé mis talones en su culo, instándolo hacia delante. Segundos después sentí su pene empujando en mi entrada. Sí, esto era lo que necesitaba, sólo para olvidar todo lo demás y perderme en las sensaciones. Una ola de deseo corrió a través de mi vientre.

Se movió lentamente hacia delante, deslizándose dentro de mí lentamente. Desgarrando lentamente. Arqueé mi espalda, tumbada contra la fresca y dura encimera, y apreté mis ojos cerrados. —Más duro. Fóllame más duro.

Los movimientos de Peeta mejoraron, aunque sólo infinitesimalmente y las puntas de sus dedos rozaban mis tetas. —¿Katniss, mírame?

Abrí un ojo. —Sólo hazlo, Peeta. No vas a romperme.

Sus manos se movieron a mis caderas y me jaló hacia delante contra su pelvis. Observé sus movimientos por un momento antes de dejar a mis ojos cerrados irse a la deriva otra vez. Moví mis caderas contra las suyas, a pesar de la combinación de dolor-placer agarrando mis entrañas por la plenitud. Dejé salir jadeos pesados, empujando las caderas hacia delante al tiempo para encontrar sus impulsos, lastimando su culo con mis uñas.

—Detente, Kat. Detente. Esto no es sexo venganza. —Apartándose de mi, su pene, tibio y empapado, descansó contra mi vientre—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Tomó mis hombros, sacudiéndolos amablemente hasta que encontré su mirada.

Me incorporé en la encimera, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Qué diablos hacía? Esta no era yo. No era una diosa de la habitación —o de la cocina, por así decirlo— era inexperta y torpe. Sólo hacía esto porque mis sentimientos por él me aterrorizaban. Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto. Chupé mi labio inferior, rehusándome a llorar.

—No soy una estrella porno. Sé que no soy como una de las otras mujeres con la que has estado…

Soltó un suspiro de frustración y apretó los puños en sus costados. — ¿Eso es lo que pensaste que esto era? Que quería sexo rudo contigo… debido a mí pasado… —Tiró de sus calzoncillos y pantalones—. Mierda. —La palabrota atravesó su pecho con un gruñido. Sus manos temblaban y la mirada en sus ojos era diferente a cualquier cosa que había visto alguna vez.

Solté un suspiro tembloroso.

Peeta me alzó de la encimera, fácilmente me levantó en sus brazos y me acunó contra su peso mientras salía de la cocina. Abrió de una patada la puerta de mi habitación y me soltó en el centro de la cama, donde aterricé con un ruido sordo.

Gateó hacia mí, inclinándose cerca de mi oído, su voz baja y mezclada con ira. —Si quieres que te folle duro, lo haré. Pero no porque creas que eso es lo que quiero. Te quiero a ti. Sólo a ti, Katniss. Tus suaves curvas, tu falta de experiencia, tu apretado coño que sólo ha sido mío. Esa noche contigo, a pesar de que lo que pude haber dicho, hicimos el amor y fue el mejor sexo de mi vida. —Se sentó sobre sus talones, dándome una oportunidad de procesar sus palabras—. Y más que eso, no fue sólo sexo eso que compartimos esa noche. — Frotó sus manos sobre su cabello—. Cristo, pastelito. Estoy enamorado de tí

_**Katniss no puede resistirse a eso, cierto? Cierto?! Ya lo veremos el próximo capítulo…**_

_**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos!**_


End file.
